Tantra
by Crista Ivanonv
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que debe hacer Shaka de Virgo ahora que las guerras han terminado? No hay nada más que hacer en este mundo, en esta vida, más que partir hacia el Nirvana... ¿Pero qué pasa si realmente te queda una última tarea por hacer? (Yaoi, ShakaxMu)
1. Capítulo I

**ADVERTENCIA (IMPORTANTE LEER):** El contenido de éste fanfic toca temas o características muy amplias de la religión Budista, desde cosas tan sencillas como algunos rituales cotidianos hasta complejidades muy vastas como el Tantra. Debo aclarar que, a pesar de que tengo varios años practicando el budismo Mahayana tibetano de la escuela Gelugpa, hay cosas que van mucho, pero mucho más allá de mi pobre comprensión. Si eres también budista practicante y tienes conocimientos básicos, encontrarás que algunas cosas hasta cierto punto no pueden concordar, como la disyuntiva entre tradiciones o escuelas budistas sobre cómo llegar a la iluminación, pero todo esto ha sido enlazado y/o modificado para darle coherencia al fanfic.

**Por favor,** lean ésta historia con la idea de que es meramente imaginativa, inspirada costumbres e ideologías budistas que no deben de tomarse al pie de la **letra** ya que, si bien las he escrito de la forma más coherente que me es posible con la realidad, no deben entenderse como conocimiento asentado sobre el budismo. Si llegan a tener dudas sobre lo que narro en el fic pueden preguntarme, pero si es sobre budismo y sus significados, les aseguro que las únicas personas quienes tendrán una respuesta verdadera son los Geshes calificados. (Monjes budistas con el más alto rango de estudios, a quienes seguramente tendrán al alcance en su centro budista local, que vamos, hay casi en todo el mundo, es cosa de buscarlo.)

También voy a poner un pequeño glosario al final, estaré marcando con números palabras, rituales, costumbres o hechos que necesiten explicación. Quiero agradecer enormemente a mi preciosa **Musha** por ser mi beta reader en éste fic, estoy muy feliz por tu ayuda. Y bueno, la intro ha sido larguísima, lo sé jejeje, pero es necesaria, así como también espero sus opiniones, éste es el fanfic más complejo que he escrito en cuanto a contenido cultural y de verdad quisiera saber qué les ha parecido, me ayudaría mucho n_n bueno, con esto aclarado, les dejo con el fic. Disfrútenlo :)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya ni los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada en la mencionada serie me pertenecen. Por lo cual reitero a dar a entender que el escrito que aquí se presenta es con una intención de mero entretenimiento y ninguna remuneración económica

* * *

><p><strong>TANTRA<strong>

**_Por Crista Ivanonv  
><em>**

Capítulo I

"_Om Ah Hum… __Om Ah Hum… Om Ah Hum…"_

Desprendían sus labios. Los mantras fluían de su garganta como un suave arroyo, como el agua expandiéndose en la turbación de una gota rompiendo su superficie, de una forma tan consistente que casi parecía mecánico. Su mente estaba en un estado de absoluta neutralidad, sintiendo como los abismos de ésta se expandían de formas asombrosas.

"_Todos los seres desean ser felices, por ende marchan desde su nacimiento hasta la muerte en busca de esa felicidad. La mayoría no logra encontrarla, puesto que se hunde en las garras del mundo de las apariencias, ahogándose en el ego y la soberbia. No hay dicha más grande, ni sabiduría más cierta que desapegarte de lo mundano y dedicarte el resto de tus días a la búsqueda de la iluminación."_

Aquel cuarto estaba sumido en una profunda serenidad, desplegando un color cálido debido a sus tapetes amarillos y sus paredes cubiertas por hermosas telas color ladrillo, en una perfecta y típica decoración tibetana, la cual era coronada con diversas banderillas colgando por el techo. Las ruedas de oración**1** comenzaron a girar por sí solas gracias a sus poderes mentales, generando un dulce sonido en el ambiente.

Él se colocó frente a los seres que lo miraban con dulzura, para después hacer tres sagradas postraciones en reverencia a los magníficos entes a los que daría sus, a su ver, humildes ofrendas. Después, se puso de pie y sacó algo del amplio bolsillo de su túnica.

— Me refugio en el buda, en el Dharma y en la Sangha... – Susurraron sus labios con devoción, en tanto que sus manos encendían con sumo cuidado la varilla entre sus dedos, desprendiendo casi inmediatamente un ligero y dulce aroma que él conocía muy bien.

El humo se elevó por la habitación, formando una nube que danzaba con la ligera corriente que entraba por la ventana. El incienso recorrió las estatuas del altar, rodeándolas e impregnándolas de un suave sándalo. Las velas sobre la fina tela rojiza vibraban suavemente al compás de sus oraciones, iluminando los rostros de aquellos Budas que reposaban serenamente en éste, glorificándolos como las sublimes imágenes que eran.

—… Hasta que alcance la iluminación. – Prosiguió, manteniendo ese tono de voz tan suave y propio de su carácter.

Siete cuencos de metal y una copa dorada fueron alineados a la perfección en una línea recta, con exactamente el tamaño de un grano de arroz de distancia entre cada uno, en tanto que el orador vertía sus ofrendas en cada cuenco. Estaban justo delante del precioso Buda Shakyamuni**2**, quien contemplaba con su rostro sereno y dorado los regalos servidos por el hermoso tibetano.

— Y que con los méritos que acumule con la práctica de la generosidad y otras perfecciones...

En el primer cuenco, el joven había vertido agua fresca y abundante, ideal para beber, el segundo tenía agua templada para lavarse, el tercero unas hermosas flores cortadas esa misma mañana en el Himalaya, el cuarto arroz con incienso, el quinto deliciosas almendras y nueces, el sexto un aromático perfume y el séptimo, unos caracoles de mar para generar la música.

La copa, colocada entre el cuarto y quinto cuenco, sostenía una vela de manteca de Yak, la cual desprendía una magnífica flama dorada, iluminando el centro de los preciosos ofrecimientos debido al tamaño de la misma.

—... Pueda alcanzar el estado de Buda, para así poder liberar a todos los seres sintientes.

Finalizó. Repitió dos veces más aquella oración mientras hacía tres círculos alrededor de cada cuenco con la varilla de incienso. Al terminar, sus ojos se elevaron hacia el frente para contemplar la preciosa estatua de bronce frente a él. Los ojos de aquella escultura lo contemplaron con dulzura, encendiendo dentro de su corazón la llama de la fe. El iluminado le miraba desde su gran loto, inmóvil como la estatua que era, pero imponente e inspirador al igual que los otros budas a su alrededor.

El joven devoto sintió que su pecho se estremecía al cruzar la mirada con el Buda Shakyamuni una vez más. Él era su príncipe, su inspiración y el origen de su ardiente fe. Se sentó en el piso, esparciendo sus largos cabellos en él y comenzando a orar una serie de 108 mantras, sujetando con devoción su pequeño mala de semillas de sándalo. Después de varios minutos y, una vez terminados aquellos ofrecimientos espirituales, se levantó de su sitio, contemplando por última vez el altar y suspirando dulcemente.

Hizo una retirada respetuosa y salió de aquella habitación en el primer piso, escuchando el viento soplar entre los muros de piedra de la gran pagoda de Jamir. Acomodó un poco sus ropas, las cuales consistían en una sencilla blusa tibetana de color hueso, pantalones de tela negra gruesa y sus habituales botas de trabajo. Se cubrió bien con su saco de lana de yak azul oscuro, ya que el frío empezaba a hacerse cada vez más intenso en aquel rincón de las montañas, aun cuando apenas estaban en Junio. Miró hacia la salida del edificio, contemplando el árido paisaje de sus tierras natales y suspirando brevemente.

Caminó hasta la entrada y se recargó en la misma, perdiendo su atención en algún punto de aquel vasto y hermoso cielo azul. Sus ojos verdes temblaron con un anhelo que sólo su corazón era capaz de entender, al tiempo que empezaba a tejer con sus dedos una gruesa trenza con su cabello lavanda, la cual desprendía el aroma del incienso. Después de ofrecer sus oraciones y corazón a sus Budas en aquel cuartillo, las paredes de piedra de Jamir se le hacían sumamente pequeñas, como si poco a poco empezaran a asfixiarlo.

Mu de Aries, en la salvedad de su fortaleza, en la compañía de sus queridos Budas y hundido en la devoción que tenía por ellos era casi feliz. Pero a pesar de todo…

— ¡Buenos días, maestro! – Escuchó a sus espaldas, logrando que esa infantil voz le hiciera perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, a lo que el hermoso joven miró sobre su hombro, encontrándose en las escaleras de piedra del edificio a su ya no tan pequeño discípulo, Kiki, quien bajaba apresuradamente.

— Buenos días, Kiki. Has madrugado. — Le dijo suavemente, sonriéndole con esa amabilidad tan usual en él hacia su aprendiz. Al menos, fuera del entrenamiento. — Debes estar sumamente emocionado.

El pelirrojo sonrió y asintió enérgicamente, mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la bolsa tejida que llevaba en sus brazos.

— Sí, estoy muy contento por ir al Santuario, maestro. Quiero ver ya a Seiya y los demás, ¡Va a ser muy divertido!

Mu sonrió ante la energía de su discípulo y le acarició los cabellos con suavidad.

— Cuídate mucho entonces. — Ante eso, su pequeño discípulo se descolocó, retrocediendo y eliminando el contacto con el pelilavanda.

— M-maestro... no me diga que no piensa venir...

Aun conservando su gentil sonrisa, el lemuriano metió la mano en el bolsillo de su saco de lana, para después sacar un sobre de pergamino. El pequeño pelirrojo miró con tristeza aquel papel y bajó la mirada.

— Por favor, entrégale esto a Atenea de mi parte. — Le indicó, extendiéndole aquello.

— Maestro... — Le respondió el joven lemuriano, sin poder levantar la mirada. — ¿Está completamente seguro?

El lemuriano asintió, a lo que el niño suspiró con resignación y tomó aquel sobre con pesar.

— Kiki. — Soltó con un tono amable, pero firme. —Sé que te entristece mi decisión pero... — El pelirrojo miró a su maestro y abrió los ojos de par en par al ver el hermoso semblante que éste proyectaba ante sus propios pensamientos. — Creo que el paso que voy a tomar es lo único que me hará realmente feliz.

Concluyó con una sonrisa, a lo que el pequeño lemuriano se aguantó las lágrimas. Kiki sacudió su cabeza enérgicamente y frotó sus ojos con su antebrazo, tratando de no verse tan frágil ante su maestro.

— Si eso es lo que usted desea, yo estoy feliz también. — Aseguró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa decaída.

— Vale, entonces será mejor que te marches pronto. Cuídate.

Finalizó el hermoso lemuriano, a lo que Kiki asintió y se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de Jamir. Mu tan sólo le miró marcharse y, con una abrumadora tranquilidad en su corazón, se introdujo nuevamente en aquel cuarto donde yacía su altar para así, proseguir con una larga y profunda meditación.

- . - . - . -

Sus sentidos estaban totalmente bloqueados. Para él, había un silencio absoluto a su alrededor ya que, gracias a que todo su ser se encontraba fundido en su propia mente, sólo podía percibir el interior de ésta misma. No había yo, ni ellos, ni nosotros, sólo un vacío y una continuidad de pensamientos. Todo era etéreo, calmo y sereno, como si su respiración, la única cosa que se permitiría percibir, estuviese dictando los cánones de la existencia humana. Él se sentía a un sólo paso del Nirvana.

Pero...

Había algo, algo que le ataba al mundo terrenal, que lo sacaba de los recovecos de su continuidad mental y lo anclaba a la tierra, al mundo de los deseos, algo... que le impedía alcanzar la sabiduría absoluta. Aquel hombre comenzó a sentir que el vacío que había causado a su mente era inundado por completo por una sensación de profunda dicha, aquella que sólo los elevados podían brindar.

— "Shaka... Shaka..."

Aquella dulce, pero firme voz le llamaba desde los más ocultos rincones de su mente, a lo que el rubio, sin chistar, levantó su rostro y respondió.

— Dígame, maestro... - Dijo con recta sencillez, sintiendo que su pecho se expandía de tranquilidad tras escuchar el llamado de aquel ser tan supremo.

— ¿Qué estás esperando, Shaka?

Aquello fue inesperado. El rubio sintió que una breve asfixia inundaba su garganta al no comprender la pregunta de su maestro. Su silencio fue la compensa hacia el supremo, quien volvió a preguntar aquello con el mismo suave y dulce tono de voz.

— ¿Qué estás esperando...?

Shaka analizó la pregunta con profundidad por unos instantes. ¿A qué se refería el supremo con eso? Estaba dispuesto a replicar a la duda, cuando de repente se sintió abrumadoramente solo. Su maestro se había marchado ya.

Trayendo lentamente su mente a la realidad, al presente, el caballero de la sexta casa abrió sus ojos, contemplando la enorme estatua de Buda que yacía frente a él. El rubio se encontraba en una de las salas de su templo, la cual carecía de cualquier tipo de decoración, teniendo sólo aquella imponente figura y nada más. Un sitio gris y vacío, muy acorde a la tradición budista que él practicaba, creando así su austero sitio de meditación propio de un asceta. 1.

Al ver que el supremo no volvía a manifestarse para él, se puso de pie, acomodándose sus sencillas pero distintivas túnicas. Salió de aquel cuartillo y se encaminó hacia la entrada de su templo para poder ver el cielo, dándose cuenta que estaba cayendo ya el mediodía. En un rato más debía subir hacia el templo de Atenea para acudir a la convocatoria que la propia diosa había hecho, por lo que todavía tenía un poco más de tiempo antes de tener que partir. Confortado por esto, se dirigió a uno de sus patios para preparar un poco de té.

— ¿Qué es lo que estoy esperando — Siguió cuestionándose el rubio mientras contaba sus propios pasos. — No tengo conocimiento de algún pendiente que haya dejado yo en el pasado... ¿Será a alguna práctica que he pasado por alto?

Estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de su anhelada tetera, cuando el joven rubio no pudo seguir cavilando en su debate mental, puesto que la presencia de varios de sus compañeros de orden le perturbó. Resignado, dio la media vuelta y se encaminó a la entrada de su templo, dejando el antojo de esa taza de té sólo en el olvido de su memoria. Desde el recibidor pudo ver a Saga, Kanon, DeathMask, Aioria y Aldebarán esperándole y ya portando sus armaduras doradas. El rubio llegó hasta ellos, a lo que todos ellos lo miraron como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Ante el silencio de éstos, Shaka se sintió sumamente incómodo.

— ¿Qué tanto me miran? — Preguntó con su usual tono de voz duro y seco.

— ¡Hostia! A ti te hace falta una follada para mejorar ese carácter. — Exclamó DeathMask con tono burlón, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, siendo secundado por una pequeña risa de Kanon y Aioria.

— No seas imbécil. — Le respondió el rubio, usando exactamente el mismo tono de voz, a lo que el siciliano tan sólo rio un poco más.

— Tranquilo, Shaka. Sólo nos hemos quedado sorprendidos de verte con los ojos abiertos. — Replicó el León. — Por un momento creímos que ibas a matarnos por venir a interrumpirte, jajaja...

— ¡Qué ridículo! — Exclamó, girando los ojos. — No estamos bajo amenaza por ahora, por ende no tengo necesidad de tener acumulado mi cosmos, así que puedo abrir mis ojos a libertad. — Les explicó, más de mala gana que otra cosa. — En fin. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

— Atenea ha ordenado que todos los caballeros dorados nos adelantemos, acaban de llegar los santos de bronce al Santuario y por ende, no hay nada más qué esperar. — Respondió Saga con neutralidad, a lo que el rubio resopló.

— Vale, pasen. En cuanto me ponga mi armadura, los alcanzaré. — El rubio iba a darse la vuelta, cuando notó el patrón inusual. —... ¿Dónde está Mu?

— Ni idea, pero de seguro viene tarde. Ya sabes cómo es él. — Respondió Aldebarán, a lo que Shaka, poco convencido, decidió dejar por zanjado el asunto.

Un poco más tarde, casi toda la orden de los caballeros de Atenea, de todos los rangos, se aglomeraba en el atrio de su diosa, todos haciendo conjeturas sobre cuál era el importante asunto que tenía que tratar ella con sus Santos. Todos temían, desde el fondo de sus corazones, que fuese el anuncio de una nueva guerra, pero mientras esperaban el dichoso anuncio, se entretenían conversando los unos con los otros, generando diversas pláticas amenas frente al templo de Atenea.

— ¡Maestro!

Se escuchó entre las conversaciones de la multitud, mientras un animado Hyoga corría hacia Camus para saludarle, quien lo recibió con una ligera sonrisa. Los caballeros dorados se encontraban al frente de la aglomeración, por lo que resaltaban notoriamente del resto de la orden y más estando casi todos, a excepción de Mu y Dhoko. Los cinco santos de bronce llegaron hacia ellos para saludarlos después de una larga temporada de ausencia en el Santuario, por lo que fueron recibidos con múltiples saludos y cordiales reverencias por parte de ellos.

— Han sido meses largos, muchachos, es un gusto volver a verlos. — Comentó Aldebarán alegremente, revolviendo los cabellos de Seiya.

— Así es, desde que todos ustedes volvieron a la vida, no habíamos tenido oportunidad de regresar al Santuario. — Comentó Shun, mirando maravillado cómo se veía la orden de los Santos de Atenea en tiempos de paz.

— Está bien, merecían unas vacaciones después de todo. — Le respondió Afrodita con poco interés, mirando sus propias uñas.

— Tenemos tantas cosas que contarles, pero ya habrá tiempo de ponernos al día. — Soltó Shiryu, quien le daba un apretón de manos a Shura, hasta que notó la ausencia de algunos de los caballeros dorados. — ¿Dónde está mi maestro?... ¿Y Mu?

— Dhoko está en el templo de Atenea, asistiendo a su Santidad. — Le respondió Aioria. — Y en cuanto a Mu, no debe tardar, de seguro se ha detenido a soñar despierto en algún sitio y se le ha hecho tarde.

La conversación iba a alargarse, pero la presencia del Patriarca del Santuario hizo que todos callaran de repente. El peliverde emergió del templo, portando sus impecables vestiduras. Shion, antiguo caballero de Aries, inspiraba un respeto en todos los caballeros a través de su firme porte y andar, mientras que a su lado caminaba el caballero de Libra, portando su flamante armadura, como escoltando con profundo respeto a su más preciado tesoro. Detrás de ellos venía Atenea, envestida en sus ropas ceremoniales y su fiel Nike en su mano derecha. El silencio reinó en el lugar, mientras todas las miradas se dirigían a la joven, quien les sonrió con bondad.

— Mis nobles guerreros. -— Comenzó ella. — Los he llamado aquí con una flama de felicidad ardiendo en mi corazón, y la alegría es tal que es necesario sea breve. Durante diez noches, mi padre Zeus y yo hemos debatido arduamente, ya que después de todas las pericias que como humanidad hemos enfrentado, él y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo.

Los rostros de sus caballeros estaban confundidos y expectantes, sorprendidos de que la joven hubiese estado negociando con el mismísimo dios de los cielos. Al ver el gesto de sus hombres y mujeres, la de ojos glaucos prosiguió.

— Después de exponerle el sacrificio de todos ustedes, de las crueles y sangrientas guerras a las que hemos sido sometidos en ésta generación y mostrándole la bondad y justicia de nuestros corazones, Zeus ha decidido protegernos bajo su manto, dando fin al conflicto sin tregua entre todos los dioses.

Un bramido de sorpresa se levantó entre la multitud, quienes se sobresaltaron enormemente ante esto. Complacida, la diosa prosiguió.

— Así es, mis nobles santos. Les anuncio, con una felicidad que soy incapaz de describir, que después de miles de años bajo su yugo, las guerras por fin han terminado.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos ante la noticia, pero de pronto, un estruendoso grito de gozo se expandió por todas las direcciones. Caballeros de oro, plata, bronce, soldados, amazonas... todo el Santuario tembló de felicidad ante la impresionante noticia.

— ¡Nuestra eternidad en la paz está asegurada! — Anunció el Patriarca, alzando los brazos. — ¡Somos libres por toda la eternidad!

El regocijo entre la multitud era indescriptible. Siglos y siglos de renacimiento, de batallas sangrientas, de dolor, de despedidas desgarradoras, de sufrimiento... todo había llegado a su fin. Caballeros y amazonas gritaban de felicidad y arrojaban sus armaduras al suelo, los dioses de todos los tiempos estaban ahora apaciguados. Aioria y Aioros se abrazaban jubilosos, Shun derramaba sendas lágrimas de felicidad, DeathMask colocaba su brazo sobre el cuello de Afrodita y le estampaba un furtivo beso... Todos yacían en el regocijo de la anhelada paz.

Excepto el caballero de la sexta casa zodiacal... Shaka de Virgo yacía de pie, inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando fijamente a su diosa, como si fuese incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar, como esperando que la mujer dijese que todo había sido una broma... El rubio lo entendió entonces. La pregunta que le hizo el Buda cobró sentido por fin.

- . - . - . -

Corría a lo más que sus pies le permitían, sintiéndose torpe por haberse quedado sin energía y por ende, sin poder concentrarse lo suficiente como para teletransportarse. Sin duda, Kiki todavía tenía muchas cosas qué aprender, y una de ellas era a ser más cuidadoso.

— ¡Diablos, se me ha hecho ya de noche! — Exclamó el pequeño lemuriano, mientras subía las gradas del jardín de Piscis. — ¡El señor Mu se va a molestar conmigo si se entera de que llegué hasta esta hora al Santuario, no debí detenerme a jugar!

Las doce casas estaban vacías gracias a la celebración que se estaba llevando en el coliseo, por lo que el joven lemuriano no tuvo ningún problema para cruzarlas. Sentía un terrible pesar el no poder estar allí con Seiya y los otros, pero primero debía entregar aquella importante carta de su maestro a la diosa Atenea. A pesar de ser un poco vago, Kiki tenía muy en claras sus prioridades, por lo que apresuró el paso, divisando después de un rato el imponente templo del Patriarca.

— ¡Oh, puedo sentir la presencia del Patriarca Shion!

Exclamó con alegría, ya que tenía muchas ganas de saludar al maestro de su maestro, por lo que, sin pensarlo, entró estrepitosamente al recinto sin siquiera avisar de su presencia.

— ¡Patriarca, Patriarcaaa! — Gritó jubiloso, para después chocar estrepitosamente contra un cuerpo sólido a mitad de su camino. — ¡AGH!

El pelirrojo cayó de espaldas ante el brutal choque, al menos para su aún pequeño cuerpo. Se sentó en el piso y se sobó la frente con dolor, sintiendo la pulsación del choque en ella y regañándose mentalmente por no fijarse por donde iba gracias a la emoción.

— Joder, me dolió. — Mascullo.

— ¡Kiki de Apéndix! ¿Qué lenguaje es ese? — Escuchó que le regañaban.

El pequeño lemuriano levantó el rostro y vio aquello con lo que había chocado. Shaka de Virgo le miraba desaprobatoriamente y portando su impecable armadura, mientras el Patriarca yacía sentado en su trono con Atenea y Dhoko a un costado. Al parecer, el pequeño había irrumpido tempestuosamente a la sala justo cuando el sexto caballero hablaba con ellos.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas Shaka?, si tú mismo dices maldiciones peores.

Comentó Shion divertido, poniéndose de pie y acercándose hacia ellos dos, acompañado de su fiel caballero de Libra, siempre a su lado en un contemplativo pero cálido silencio, portando esa amable sonrisa tan propia de él. Detrás de ellos, Atenea hacía lo que podía para poder contener una risa. El rubio se limitó a cruzarse de brazos sin hacer más comentarios al respecto, Kiki en cambio se dirigió hacia la joven y le ofreció una reverencia.

— M-mi señora Atenea, disculpe que haya llegado así. - Le dijo con timidez, un poco intimidado debido a la fuerte presencia del caballero de Virgo. Sin duda, aquel hombre emanaba un aura muy significativa.

— No te preocupes Kiki, — Respondió ella con dulzura. — Me alegra que hayas llegado, pero no puedo evitar notar que no vienes acompañado de tu maestro. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo malo?

— No, él está bien. — Dijo el pequeño pelirrojo un poco cabizbajo. — Pero ha decidido no venir a su audiencia, mi señora.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! — Le cuestionó el peliverde, exaltado. — ¿Cómo es eso posible? Venir aquí ha sido una orden directa de Atenea, ¿Por qué ha decidido desobedecer? ¡Agh, ese mocoso nunca aprende!

Exclamó, cruzándose de brazos algo enfadado, mientras Dhoko se la curaba con él. El pelirrojo siguió con la vista pegada al suelo, sin saber qué responderle al Patriarca. Shaka miraba la escena con curiosidad, aunque un poco receloso de que Kiki hubiese empezado a hablar sin haberle permitido terminar su conferencia con el peliverde.

— Él sólo me pidió que le entregara esto a nuestra señora. — Dijo finalmente, dirigiéndose hacia la Diosa y sacando el arrugado sobre de entre sus ropas, entregándoselo.

La joven lo miró con extrañeza, para después tomarlo y retroceder hasta sentarse en el trono del Patriarca. Una extensa carta se encontraba allí dentro, por lo que se puso a leerla en silencio. En tanto, el caballero de Virgo carraspeaba un poco, llamando la atención del resto de los presentes.

— Patriarca, sobre mi asunto…

— Sí, cierto. — Asintió el peliverde. — Shaka, sé que parece algo imposible, pero lo que nos ha dicho Atenea ésta mañana es verdad. No hay nada más que hacer.

— Pero, ¿Es definitivo…? ¿O sólo en ésta generaci…?

— Es definitivo, Shaka. — Le interrumpió. — De aquí al resto de la eternidad, se han terminado las guerras santas.

— ¡¿Qué dice, Gran Patriarca?! — Exclamó el pelirrojo, girando hacia ellos al escuchar la noticia, sumamente sorprendido y acercándose a zancadas al peliverde, empujando a Shaka en el camino, quien quedó inmutable ante algo que, en situaciones normales, le enfadaría. — ¡¿Es eso cierto?! ¡No puedo creerlo, qué increíble noticia!

El pelirrojo jaló tempestivamente las túnicas de Shion, quien tan sólo asintió. Kiki saltó de felicidad de un lado a otro, sumamente alegrado, pero en cambio, el rostro de Shaka se notaba visiblemente perturbado ante la extraordinaria noticia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Patriarca quien, ante la interrogante de qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio, prefirió quedarse en un inmutable silencio.

— ¡Hay que avisarle de inmediato a mi maestro, estoy seguro que...!

— Al parecer, él ya lo sabía. — Interrumpió la diosa, aún con la mirada fija en la carta. — Mu de Aries ya lo sabía todo.

Todos los presentes giraron su cabeza hacia ella, a lo que la diosa se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pequeño pelirrojo, pero girando su rostro hacia Shion.

— Su alumno siempre fue el más perceptivo de la orden, nunca deja de sorprenderme. — Le dijo con suavidad, en tanto se agachaba para quedar a la altura de Kiki. — Dile que gracias por todo y que tiene mi bendición.

— Mi señora... — Habló el pequeño, mirándola con tristeza y ensombreciendo su mirada notablemente.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kiki? - Preguntó, confundida al ver el semblante del pelirrojo.

— Yo... yo tenía la esperanza de que usted no... — Susurró, para después bajar el rostro y empezar a dejar brotar unas cuantas lágrimas, ante la mirada confundida del resto de los presentes. Saori sonrió y envolvió al pequeño entre sus brazos, mientras éste se abrazaba a su pecho.

— Todo estará bien Kiki, él ya ha decidido su camino y debemos estar felices por él. — Le dijo en voz baja para que sólo él la escuchase.

— Entonces, Mu ya sabía de esto… — Musitó Shaka, clavando su mirada en el Patriarca, quien tenía unas ganas terribles de preguntarle a Kiki qué es lo que estaba pasando, pero nuevamente decidió guardar silencio.

El pequeño pelirrojo seguía aferrado a su diosa, siendo consolado por los cálidos brazos de ésta e hipeando levemente, al parecer ajeno a los demás del recinto. El caballero de Virgo suspiró. Sí había algo que Shaka realmente detestaba, era la incertidumbre, por lo que decidió marcharse antes de que ésta se sembrase en su pecho y junto con ello, una malsana curiosidad acerca de lo que decía aquella carta. Mu siempre había sido un hombre sumamente reservado con sus cosas personales, por ende no metería la nariz en ello. Haciendo una última reverencia y ya con la idea de que no había forma de continuar su conferencia con el Patriarca, el rubio marchó hacia su templo, conteniendo dentro de sí una enorme tempestad de pensamientos. Tenía que hablar con su maestro con urgencia.

El rubio salió del templo Patriarcal y contempló la lejanía. Podía ver el coliseo arder en festejos, repleto de luces y desprendiendo cánticos de regocijo. Todos sus compañeros estaban allí celebrando, pero él no se sentía con ganas de unirse a ellos. Tomándose su tiempo, fue bajando poco a poco de las escalinatas, meditando en una profunda contemplación, admirando cada uno de sus propios pasos y el subir y bajar de su pecho al compás de su respiración.

Después de unos minutos, fue rebasado por un ajetreado Kiki, quien corría a toda velocidad hacia el coliseo con la intención de unirse a los caballeros. Al parecer, Atenea había podido consolarlo y ahora estaba más animado. Shaka simplemente se hizo a un lado y continuó con lo suyo hasta llegar a su propio templo.

Sin detenerse, se dirigió hacia su austero cuarto de meditación, donde se sentó frente a la estatua del Buda y se dispuso a meditar por largas horas, invocando a su maestro. De vez en cuando, los sonidos de alegría provenientes del coliseo retumbaban por su casa, demostrando la euforia que se desparramaba allí, pero Shaka se sentía ofuscado e incapaz de alegrarse con todo esto.

Ya entrada la madrugada, por fin el gran maestro respondió a sus plegarias...

-— Shaka... ¿Qué estás esperando? — Volvió a preguntar aquella dulce voz.

— Maestro... ha sido tan repentino. Mi corazón no estaba listo para ello y por ello me fue imposible verlo. — Respondió con un nudo en el estómago.

— Shaka, mi querido Shaka...

— Ya... no tengo nada más qué hacer en éste mundo, querido maestro. La paz en la tierra y entre los dioses ha sido alcanzada, y con ello, el motivo de mis renacimientos. — Dijo en casi un suspiro, analizando sus propias palabras.

— Mi joven loto...

— Es hora de alcanzar el nirvana. — Soltó el rubio finalmente, abriendo los ojos ante la sencilla, pero hermosa estatua del buda. — Es hora de terminar con mi ciclo de nacimientos y muerte... es hora de partir.

El rubio estaba a punto de ponerse de pie para retirarse, pero el llamado de su maestro le detuvo abruptamente.

— Shaka, ya no tienes tiempo. — El caballero se giró hacia la estatua.

— ¿Tiempo? — Soltó, confundido.

— Tu karma positivo**3** está a punto de extinguirse, mi querido discípulo. — Ante estas palabras, el ojiazul abrió los ojos de par en par, estupefacto.

— ¡Maestro! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡Yo...!

— Has luchado y sido parte de sangrientas batallas por tantas vidas que tu llegada al nirvana cuelga de un hilo, querido hijo mío. — Le respondió aquella tranquila voz, dejando todavía más impactado al rubio. — Tienes hasta la primera Luna de Octubre para alcanzar el nirvana. De no hacerlo, deberás permanecer en el samsara hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Le advirtió. Shaka cayó de rodillas al suelo y sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo... ¿Iba a perder su oportunidad de alcanzar la liberación en esa vida?... Tantos siglos luchando y jamás pudo darse cuenta de ello... y ahora estaba a un pestañear de perder el paraíso. De pronto, volvió a sentirse terriblemente solo, en señal de que su maestro se había marchado.

— La primera Luna de Octubre... pero si sólo faltan cuatro meses para eso... — Susurró para sí mismo. — Yo... tenía planeado alcanzar la iluminación hasta el final de mi vida, me será imposible hacerlo en tan poco tiempo...

Un remolino de pesar se aglomeró en el pecho de Shaka, quien cayó de rodillas ante la grieta que se acababa de abrir en su vida. Él lo temía... desde el momento en que Atenea anunció el fin de la guerra, el temía que tuviese que hacer las cosas tan apresuradamente, y ahora estaba en una encrucijada imposible. ¿Cómo iba a poder alcanzar el nirvana en tan poco tiempo? Pocas cosas sacudían el corazón de Shaka de Virgo, y ésta, definitivamente, era la peor noticia que pudiese haber recibido en cualquiera de sus vidas.

- . - . - . -

La mañana llegó al Santuario, recibiendo a una desvelada orden de Atenea, la cual yacía ahora plácidamente en sus sitios de descanso, todos extenuados por la celebración de la noche pasada. Todos, excepto un hombre que se había desvelado por motivos completamente diferentes.

Una enorme estantería labrada con finos ornamentos hindús se alzaba, conteniendo en sus repisas libros muy antiguos y de gran grosor, pergaminos enrollados y estatuillas de oro puro. Diversas velas y lámparas estaban colocadas por toda la habitación, alumbrando en cantidad suficiente como para permitir una buena lectura. El cuarto era pequeño, pero justo.

Shaka de Virgo yacía en el suelo de aquella habitación, junto a la estantería, la cual contenía una recopilación extraordinaria de las enseñanzas del Buda, el Canon Pali**4**. Los pergaminos y libros estaban un poco empolvados debido al paso del tiempo, pero intactos y bien cuidados como los escritos sagrados que eran. Aquella biblioteca siempre había residido en las entrañas de la casa de Virgo, como un legado que se debía transmitir de caballero a caballero y el cual, cada uno, debía tener presente. Debían entender de dónde venían y hacia dónde iban, y las enseñanzas de Buda eran el único camino para ello.

El rubio había permanecido en vela toda la noche, repasando una y otra vez los caminos para llegar al Nirvana, al estado de Arath**5**, muy a pesar de que se las sabía prácticamente de memoria, pero con la esperanza de encontrar algo que se le hubiese escapado. Eran cientos maneras, y ninguna de ellas mostraba la forma de llegar a ella en menos de cuatro meses. Todas consistían en una larga vida de ascetismo y meditación, confinándose en los más perpetuos entrenamientos mentales y Shaka no tenía tanto tiempo. Pocos podrían entender su situación ¿Cómo era que el caballero más cercano al gran maestro no podía llegar al Nirvana?... Simple. Había demasiado karma negativo sobre sus espaldas. Demasiada sangre en sus manos, demasiado ego inflado por las batallas y la incertidumbre a través de los siglos.

Shaka tomó una vez más el primer tomo del sagrado escrito con resentimiento. Era la tercera vuelta que le daría al Canon Pali esa noche. Iba a abrirlo, pero entonces se detuvo. Contempló aquella tapa del viejo libro, clavando sus ojos azules en ella como si, de repente, se hubiese vuelto la cosa más interesante del mundo. El silencio se apoderó de aquella habitación de forma casi absoluta y sólo se podía escuchar la respiración del Caballero de la Virgen, la cual lentamente se hacía más y más pesada...

— ¡Mierda! — En un instante, Shaka aventó aquel tomo contra la estantería, tomó aquel mueble y, con suma violencia, lo arrojó al suelo, rompiendo estatuillas y desperdigando los libros y pergaminos por todo el piso, provocando un estruendo. — ¡¿A quién estoy engañando?! ¡En el Canon Pali no hay nada!

Gritó a todo pulmón. El rubio se arrodilló de golpe en el suelo, sujetándose con fuerza las cienes y aceptando por fin que sólo estaba evitando la realidad. No, en las enseñanzas del Buda no había una forma de llegar al nirvana en tan poco tiempo y la desesperación estaba empezando a aglomerarse en su corazón. ¿Qué sería de él si no podía lograrlo a tiempo? Se quedaría atrapado por una eternidad en el Samsara, renacería en un mundo de dolor y sufrimiento una y otra vez, y ahora que ya no había necesidad de proteger a Atenea, ¿Qué destino le tendría deparado el karma?...

Oh, que tempestuosos y violentos eran los caminos del hombre. Era más que necesario para él alcanzar la liberación a toda costa. ¿Pero cómo...? La respuesta definitivamente no estaba en la recopilación de las más ancestrales enseñanzas de su maestro, y lo peor de todo es que ya no podría preguntárselo a él directamente. Algo era seguro, éste no se le volvería a manifestar, no ahora que era evidente que debía encontrar el camino al paraíso por sí mismo, como lo han hecho todos los Budas de los tres tiempos.

Unos instantes después, el rubio trató de calmarse, obviando el hecho de que el enojo entorpecería aún más su juicio. Se sentó en posición de medio loto y miró el desastre que había hecho. Suspiró profundamente y trató de seguir su propia respiración, encontrando así la serenidad necesaria para enfriar la cabeza.

Una vez más, miró hacia el desastre en el suelo y, casi como si fuese una intuición divina, pudo divisar algo extraño entre el tiradero de pergaminos y libros viejos, algo que resaltaba entre todo el ocre y amarillo del papel. La que había sido la tapa inferior de la estantería se había desprendido, dejando ver un hueco secreto en la madera de ésta. Se levantó para mirar de cerca algo que se asomaba de ese escondite, algo muy extraño. Levantó un poco aquella pesada estantería y sacó aquel objeto, mirándolo con curiosidad y admirado de su vibrante color rojo, a pesar de que se notaba que era bastante viejo... a lo que podía calcular, tal vez tendría más de doscientos años.

No era un libro ordinario, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuese un libro. Consistía de dos tablillas de madera adornadas con tipografías labradas en oro y finas telas; entre las dos maderas, se encontraban varias hojas alargadas de papel fino comprimidas, cortadas rectangularmente y sin encuadernar, todo sujeto firmemente por dos listones. El hindú miró con extrañeza aquello.

— Esto es... un libro tibetano**6**. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Shaka observó aquel alfabeto en oro escrito en la tapa, el cual le fue imposible leer ya que estaba en tibetano. Le dio la vuelta y miró la tapa inferior encontrando, para su sorpresa, un texto en sánscrito que había sido hecho a mano y en una tinta bastante resistente al paso del tiempo.

"Para mi Asmita Padma, de Utpala**7**." Rezaba aquel escrito, a lo que Shaka se sorprendió un poco. Asmita de Virgo había sido su encarnación en la pasada guerra santa, lo cual explicaría perfectamente lo antiguo del libro. El rubio decidió restarle importancia a esto, más interesado en lo que aquel tomo podría significar para él.

— Tal vez estoy buscando en el sitio incorrecto. — Se dijo así mismo. — ¿Qué tal que el camino más corto al nirvana no se encuentra en el tipo de budismo que he practicado durante generaciones?

Se cuestionó, por primera vez en toda su vida. Él pertenecía a una escuela de budismo primitiva y arraigada en la India, los Sakyas**8**, la cual era muy distinta a la practicada en el Tíbet, y la principal diferencia entre ellos era...

— Los caminos de la liberación...

Antes de que siquiera pudiera hilar sus pensamientos, el llamado del Patriarca llegó directamente a la mente de Shaka, quien le pedía asistir a sus aposentos de forma urgente. El rubio suspiró, tomando aquel viejo libro con una suave sonrisa y llevándolo consigo, sintiendo que, después de semejante tormento, la esperanza renacía con fuerza en su corazón.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario:<strong>

**1. Ruedas de oración: **Artefactos compuestos por un cilindro metálico sobre un soporte de madera que giran sobre su propio eje, contienen dentro de sí pergaminos con mantras, para multiplicar las oraciones.

**2. ****Buda Shakyamuni: **El Buda histórico, originalmente llamado Siddharta Gautama, nacido en Nepal hace 2,500 años.

**3. Karma positivo/Negativo: **El karma, al contrario de la creencia en occidente, no se puede limpiar por completo, por ende no importa qué tantas cosas buenas hagan en tu vida, sólo te dan karma positivo para renacer de formas más placenteras, pero no te hacen llegar a la iluminación.

**4. Canon Pali: **Antiguos textos que construyen las enseñanzas fundamentales del budismo Theravada.

**5. Arath: P**ersona que ha llegado al Nirvana, pero que aun así no es un Buda. No hay que confundirse, el Nirvana y la Iluminación son cosas distintas.

**6. Libro Tibetano: S**u formato también es conocido como Pothi.

**7.- Padma/Utpala: **El primero significa Loto Rosa, y simboliza lo masculino, el Sol. El segundo significa Loto Azul, lo femenino, la Luna.

**8. Sakyas: **Primeramente, fueron la tribu en la que nació Siddharta Gautama, procedentemente, es otra rama del Budismo considerado como "primitivo".

**N/a:** Espero y les haya gustado n_n les mando un enorme abrazo y mil gracias por leer :)


	2. Capítulo II

**N/a: **¡Saludos! Y bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de éste fanfic. Antes que nada, quiero decirles que añldkhasljkfchdvfsdgvnsdkjbnv, por las tres joyas, ¡MIL GRACIAS! De verdad no pensé que recibiría tanto apoyo, aquí y en "Devorador de Lotos", de verdad estoy que no puedo caber en mí misma de lo feliz que estoy por su respuesta, es un honor para mí poder compartirles mis historias y espero seguir haciéndoles pasar un buen rato n_n bueno, ya he respondido a sus reviews en mi Tumblr, cuyo link podrán encontrar en mi biografía. También hice unos cambios a la presentación del glosario, esperando hacer mucho más fácil el entendimiento de los términos confirme se va leyendo, así que, sin más, les dejo con el fic, espero y lo disfruten *w*

**Nota Importante: **Al final del fic hice varias aclaraciones históricas y de fechas que recomiendo revisar y leer, para que todos nos podamos mentalizar en la misma línea de tiempo. Cualquier duda que tengan, por favor, pregúntenme sin pena, estaré feliz de responder y aclarar todo lo que me sea posible.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya ni los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada en la mencionada serie me pertenecen. El escrito aquí presentado se realiza para mero entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>TANTRA<strong>

Capítulo II

"¿Alguna vez has sentido aquel espantoso tirón en el estómago que te da el vértigo? Es cuando te paras en el borde de un sitio muy alto y miras hacia el vacío, percibiendo que todo tu cuerpo se vierte hacia abajo, que todo el miedo se apodera de cada una de tus células y crees que, aunque estás fuertemente sujetado, vas a caerte.

Sientes el viento en tu rostro, sientes que hay algo allí abajo que te llama, que clama tu cuerpo y tu vida de una forma casi hipnótica, por lo que pocos se atreven a contemplar el vacío por algo más que unos instantes. Sientes que se te va el aire, junto con el alma...

Es una sensación horripilante y justamente, así se sentía él. Pero la diferencia es que esa sensación asfixiante en el estómago no era causada por el vacío ni por una inmensa altura, sino por algo mucho más espantoso, algo que le hacía explotar de desesperación.

Sus pequeños pies corrían descalzos entre la tierra, adoloridos y heridos, pero con una fuerza que no tenía idea eran capaces de tener. El polvo se levantaba a su paso, las múltiples telas de colores le rodeaban, estampándose en su cara y entorpeciendo su carrera, mientras el incienso de maderas y hierbas inflaba sus pulmones a reventar, dificultándole la respiración.

Y la multitud, ah, la maldita multitud...

Había una cantidad descabellada de gente en las calles, lo cual le volvía sumamente difícil avanzar con la rapidez que deseaba, logrando que la desesperación creciera a pasos agigantados en su pecho.

Las personas bailaban alrededor suyo, levitando cánticos de sus gargantas, mantras enérgicos conjuntándose en miles de voces alzándose como furiosos dragones a sus espaldas, los cuales escupían humo y _tsampa*_**.** Ya no sabía si eran gritos o entonadas, sólo sabía que debía correr con todas sus fuerzas, puesto que detrás de él, a escasos metros, venían sus propios demonios.

_(__**Tsampa:**__ Alimento típico tibetano y nepalés hecho a base de harina de trigo. A los tibetanos también se les suele llamar "Comedores de Tsampa")_

Eran siete u ocho feroces monstruos, sus cuerpos vestían túnicas rojas de suaves y ligeras telas, deslizándose entre el viento como si se trataran de espectros de humo, en tanto la gente se abría paso ante su estampida furiosa. Sus máscaras denotaban ira, por lo que interponerse entre ellos era un simbólico desafío a la muerte.

Él quería mirar sobre su hombro, pero cuando intentaba hacerlo perdía el equilibrio o tropezaba con algún obstáculo, por lo que decidió que no hacerlo sería lo más inteligente. Sentía en el cielo la mirada de los ojos de Buda, contemplándome en las diez direcciones sin darle tregua a escapar mientras corría en dirección hacia el río Lhasa. Los rituales, el ruido, los bailes, la multitud…los tambores sonaban al son del festival del Losar*, reventando sus oídos y ahogando sus esperanzas de escapar de aquellos furiosos seres.

_(__**Losar: **__Festival de Año Nuevo tibetano, celebrado en Enero o Febrero, dependiendo del ciclo Lunar.)_

¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué tenía él que sufrir éste karma? ¿Qué atrocidad habría hecho en sus vidas pasadas para que ahora tuviese que enfrentar tan fatal destino? Pero aún así, no estaba dispuesto a caer en sus garras, por lo que sus pies no aflojaron el paso a pesar del dolor.

El pequeño de ojos verdes trataba de abrirse paso entre la gente, cuando de pronto fue arrastrado por ella y empujado hacia el piso violentamente, rodando casi dos metros y empolvándose por completo. Sus cabellos, de antes un precioso color lavanda, estaban ahora repletos de tierra y revueltos, mientras su pequeño rostro empezaba a lagrimear, no de dolor, sino de frustración. Se lamentó un poco por el ardor de sus pies, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas con la manga de su rota camisa y sentándose unos momentos, intentando recuperar el aire de sus agotados pulmones.

Ahogó un gemido, así como su llanto, para después levantar la mirada hacia el cielo. Las banderas tibetanas se desplegaban por todos lados juntos con las telas multicolores y la gente aglomerándose ante el gozo, ignorando el dolor en el corazón del pequeño de apenas seis años. Quería soltarse a llorar, pero en vez de ello, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que el mar de obstáculos empezaba a abrirse como si fuese intervención divina, para dejar ver que detrás de todo ello se alzaba el precioso Palacio de Potala, enorme como un gigante blanco, a tan sólo unos veinte metros de él. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta el centro de Lhasa, justamente el sitio donde se llevaban a cabo las celebraciones del festival, muy a pesar del miedo por la opresión China.

Su corazón se estremeció al ver que las puertas de la construcción se abrían ante él, mientras un puñado de hombres salía de allí. Estaban vestidos con largas túnicas rojas y ocres, llevaban sus cabezas rapadas y portaban en sus manos derechas ruedas de oración, entonando con sus gruesas voces mantras que subían al cielo junto con el humo del incienso que brotaba de las varillas de sus manos izquierdas. El solo mirarlos le hacía sentir sumamente esperanzado.

Por unos instantes, se quedó embelesado ante el espectáculo tan sutil, tan sublime. Aquellos hombres desplegando tanta paz parecían inspirar su corazón, pero para su desgracia, tuvo que volver a la realidad. Miró sobre su hombro y vio que aquellos demonios estaban a tan sólo unos metros detrás de él, por lo que, tomando energías de donde no sabía que tenía, se levantó y corrió hacia el Potala, hacia aquellos monjes que entonaban cantos celestiales.

El monje que iba hasta el frente del grupo, y al parecer el más anciano, separó su dulce mirada de la rueda de oración, para elevarla y mirar cómo aquel pequeño niño corría hacia ellos con un rostro de profunda desesperación. Vio a las espaldas del chico, percatándose de quiénes provocaban tanta agitación en él, por lo que, dejando caer aquella rueda de oración estrepitosamente, corrió hacia el pequeño y se colocó justo frente a él, para después levantar su mano frente a aquellos seres firmemente.

— ¡Alto allí! — Exclamó con autoridad, haciendo que aquellos hombres se detuviesen, en tanto que el pequeño de ojos esmeralda se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo del monje. — ¿Por qué atormentan a éste niño?

Aquellos demonios se quedaron quietos, tan sólo mirándose los unos a los otros, hasta que se quitaron las máscaras, revelando quienes eran. Simples hombres, humanos comunes y corrientes que rondaban los treinta años cada uno, pero que para el niño, simbolizaban el tormento eterno.

— _Geshe-La*_ — Respondió uno de ellos, dando un paso al frente con sumo respeto e inclinándose al hablarle al monje. — El niño fue regalado por su familia a nuestra señora Pema-La, por lo tanto está destinado a ser su _cuarto esposo*_. Él... ha tratado de escapar y es por ello que venimos persiguiéndolo...

_(__**GesheLa: **__"La" es la connotación que se da comúnmente en Tíbet para demostrar respeto hacia una persona, colocándose esta sílaba al final del nombre de la persona. Un Geshe es un monje que ha alcanzado los máximos grados de estudio budista. __**Poliandria: **__Es la unión matrimonial de una mujer con varios maridos, una costumbre muy común en Tíbet realizada no por ser un estado matriarcal, sino por la escases de mujeres.)_

El monje primeramente los miró fijamente, sintiendo el abrazo del pequeño en su cintura. Llevó sus ojos hacia los del niño, encontrando en ellos un brillo de súplica, a lo que sonrió y soltó una carcajada muy abiertamente frente a todos, sacando confusión entre los hombres frente a él.

— ¡Jajajaja, qué extraños son! - Les dijo a los hombres. — ¿Ustedes no saben que los niños no son juguetes? ¡Por más que éste parezca uno!

Continuó, aún sonriendo y regresando su mirada al pequeño pelilavanda, quien tan sólo hipeó un poco. El monje siguió riendo un poco, para después darse la vuelta, con todo y el niño aún sujetándose de él. Caminó unos pasos y se agachó para recoger la rueda de oración que había tirado en el piso, después, se volvió hacia los hombres y sonrió gentilmente,

— Díganle a su señora que tenga compasión de sí misma, ¿Para qué quiere lidiar con cuatro hombres? ¡Con tres ya tiene suficientes problemas!

Finalizó con una sonrisa, dejando con esto un evidente mandato. Los hombres se miraron entre sí, preocupados pero sabiendo que, siendo una orden de un Geshe, no había nada más qué hacer, por lo que se dieron la media vuelta y se retiraron, perdiéndose entre la agitada multitud. El gentil hombre miró hacia abajo, contemplando con una sonrisa al pequeño ojiverde, quien contenía las lágrimas de alivio que amenazaban por resbalar por sus mejillas, mientras el resto del grupo de monjes permanecían en silencio, mirando con suaves sonrisas aquello. Los preciosos ojos verdes del niño se clavaron en la amorosa mirada del hombre, quien acarició sus cabellos lavandas con ternura.

— Usted me ha salvado... — Pronunciaron sus finos labios, sintiendo con aquella caricia, el cariño fraterno del que tanto se hablaba entre los niños.

— Yo sólo vi a un pequeño Buda correr hacia mí. — Dijo sin perder esa cálida sonrisa. El pelilavanda abrió los ojos de par en par. — ¿No te gustaría ser un Buda?...

Los recuerdos poco a poco se fueron diluyendo de su mente, abriéndole nuevamente al presente. Mu abrió los ojos y contempló aquello que era sólo un fantasma de lo que fue la capital de la cultura Tibetana. Todo era muy diferente, a pesar de que los edificios históricos siguiesen allí. Lasha ahora estaba lejos de ser aquel centro religioso en donde los monjes y los creyentes por igual practicaban con libertad sus creencias, ahora sólo era una plaza repleta de turistas, con tiendas de suvenires "tibetanas" que, si mirabas las etiquetas de sus productos, rezaban "Hecho en China". Su mirada parecía cristalizarse al dirigirse ante el precioso palacio de Potala, el cual ya no tenía alma alguna...

¿Cómo, si en su seno ya no residía desde hace más de veinte años, el precioso Dalai Lama? Mu no pudo evitar sentir que la impotencia quería llenar su corazón y su mente, pero decidió permanecer firme ante esos bajos sentimientos. Él había ido hasta el lejano Tíbet con un propósito, y debía cumplirlo humildemente a cualquier precio. Decidido, tomó con más fuerza aquella preciosa ofrenda entre sus brazos, cubierta por una fina tela nepalí, caminando firmemente en dirección al hermoso palacio.

. - . - . -

El Patriarca caminaba de un lado a otro, sumamente impaciente, y no era para menos ya que, apenas hace un par de horas, la diosa Atenea le había revelado un poco de la carta que su discípulo había escrito para ella, lo que provocó un profundo pero nada inusual ataque de histeria en el pobre Shion.

— Es que no puedo creerlo, Dhoko, ¿En qué coño está pensando ese muchacho? Siempre, siempre hace lo que se le da en gana sin considerar los asuntos de los demás, ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer con él?

-— No te estreses. — Le dijo suavemente el guardián de Libra, sonriendo despreocupadamente. — Él ya está grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones, deberías comprenderlo.

-— No es eso, Dhoko, y lo sabes. Yo...

Pero antes de que pudiese continuar, el cosmos del caballero de Virgo se manifestó en la entrada de sus aposentos. Shion de inmediato le hizo pasar, suspirando con irritación. Se presionó el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar, mientras escuchaba que los pasos de Shaka resonaban por su templo, suaves y serenos... desesperadamente serenos. En cuanto el rubio estuvo ante él, el peliverde levantó el rostro y lo miró con una "ceja" alzada.

— Shaka... ¿Tienes idea de hace cuánto tiempo te llamé? — Preguntó, tratando de sostener su poca paciencia. El rubio le contestó con una cínica encogida de hombros, para disgusto del Patriarca. —... hace más de una hora.

— Lo siento. — Respondió neutralmente. — Estaba meditando un poco en lo que venía hacia acá, además, no debo dejar de recordarle que es una caminata larga desde el sexto templo y...

— Ya, ya, a callar. — Le interrumpió, levantando la mano. — Basta de excusas, Shaka, parece que hablo con el sinvergüenza de Milo.

Le dijo hastiado, aunque sin generar alguna reacción de enojo por parte del rubio, quien parecía un tanto distante. El peliverde procedió a sentarse en su trono, mirando fijamente un punto de la nada por unos momentos.

—... ¿Necesita algo de mí, gran Patriarca? -— Preguntó finalmente el rubio, más impaciente ante el silencio de Shion que otra cosa.

— Sí. — Respondió con cansancio. — Es un favor muy especial, Shaka, además tengo la certeza de que eres el único capaz de hacerlo por mí.

—... dígame. — Pidió el rubio a secas, a lo que el peliverde clavó su mirada en el caballero de Virgo.

-— Necesito que traigas a Mu de vuelta al Santuario. — Soltó, haciendo que el ojiazul alzara una ceja.

— ¿A Mu? Patriarca, por favor explíquese.

Shion miró brevemente el piso, tratando de hilar sus pensamientos de la forma más breve posible, mientras se cruzaba de brazos demostrando su preocupación. Shaka se dio cuenta de que aquel asunto era sin lugar a dudas, bastante serio.

—... el caprichoso de mi discípulo ha decidido renunciar a su casa, a sus poderes y al Santuario. — Shaka le miró con sorpresa, no esperando escuchar aquello.

— No entiendo, Patriarca, Mu siempre ha sido de los caballeros más fieles a Atenea, ¿Por qué haría algo así de repente? — El peliverde tan sólo tomó aire y suspiró, cansado.

— Desconozco sus motivos, sólo sé que ha partido a Lhasa, la capital de Tíbet el día de ayer, justo cuando se supone debía acudir al llamado de Atenea.

— Y yo supongo que la carta que envió a Atenea le informaba a ella sobre todo esto... — El rubio miró el suelo por unos instantes.

— Así es, Shaka. Atenea no me quiso revelar todo lo que decía esa carta, pero confiando en su sabiduría no le he replicado. — Afirmó con seriedad— Pero... quiero que vayas con él y le quites esa idea de la cabeza, necesito que lo traigas de vuelta al Santuario. Nuestra diosa le ha dado su bendición para lo que sea que él esté buscando, pero eso no significa que tenga la mía.

— Pero, mi señor... — Replicó el rubio, notablemente confundido. — Yo sé que la decisión de su discípulo ha sido sorpresiva e inusual, pero aún así no puedo comprender cuáles son sus motivos para evitar que él haga su voluntad.

Cuestionó con algo de perturbación. Shion no se esperaba esto, ya que, aunque Shaka siempre había sido un caballero de temperamento duro, no solía cuestionar los mandatos del Santuario. El lemuriano miró a Dhoko por unos instantes, como pidiéndole consejo. El moreno asintió, a lo que el peliverde regresó su atención al rubio.

— Porque Mu tiene sobre sus hombros una tarea muy importante, Shaka. Las guerras han terminado, lo sé, pero aún así debemos resguardar a nuestra diosa Atenea hasta que los días de su vida humana naturalmente terminen y eso, te aseguro, no será pronto. Aunque no sea en batalla, algunos deben quedarse en el Santuario cuidando a nuestra diosa y por ello, necesitarán un guía.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? — La penetrante mirada del Patriarca atravesó la del rubio, casi como una estaca, provocando consternación ante tal seriedad.

— Mu debe convertirse en Patriarca.

Soltó en un susurro, y por algún motivo, esto no extrañó al rubio. En cierta forma, era algo natural ya que Mu siempre representó una figura casi paterna para sus compañeros de orden debido a su carácter y la obvia sucesión a su maestro. Pero aún así...

— ¿Qué hay de usted, mi señor? — Cuestionó sin malicia. -— ¿Por qué ha decidido dejar el mandato del Santuario?

Shion se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, dejando que un velo de tristeza se cubriese sobre su rostro. Contempló por unos momentos el trono Patriarcal con nostalgia, para después dirigir sus ojos hacia su querido Dhoko, quien le regresó el gesto con una dulce sonrisa. Shion devolvió su atención a Shaka y respondió.

— Yo ya no puedo, Shaka. Habré recuperado un poco de mi vitalidad gracias al cosmos de nuestra diosa, quien bondadosamente nos trajo de nuevo a la vida, pero hasta tú puedes notar que Dhoko y yo estamos envejeciendo rápidamente y por ende, tendremos que partir de éste mundo más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Shaka le miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, sumamente desconcertado por tal noticia, en cambio el peliverde se mantuvo tranquilo, tan sólo asimilando sus propias palabras.

— No pongas esa cara, Shaka. Estoy... muy feliz de saber que podré partir a lado de quien ha tenido mi corazón toda mi vida, así que estoy satisfecho. - Dijo con franqueza. — Y yo ya he gobernado el Santuario doscientos años, simplemente ya no puedo más. Por eso, Atenea me ha dado la tarea de escoger un sucesor, y no puedo dejarle tal responsabilidad a otra persona más que a mi discípulo.

—... ¿Qué hay de Aioros? — Cuestionó nuevamente el rubio.

— Él se ha negado rotundamente, inclusive desde antes de que ocurriese... el incidente con Saga, por ello debo recurrir a Mu para mi cargo.

El rubio seguía pensativo, tratando de entender los motivos del Patriarca. Él no era nadie para cuestionar las decisiones de Shion y menos después de confesarle su muerte de esa manera, pero le parecía un poco injusto decidir un futuro que al parecer, Mu no quería.

— No me veas como un monstruo, Shaka. Te lo pido. -— Dijo el peliverde, fijando sus ojos en él como si hubiese leído los pensamientos del rubio. — Es solo que nadie más tiene el sentido de responsabilidad y fortaleza como él, no puedo marcharme de éste mundo sabiendo que dejé el Santuario y a Atenea en malas manos. Y el motivo por el cual te pido precisamente a ti que vayas por él a convencerlo, es porque sé que pueden entenderse mucho mejor. Siempre he creído que tú y él tienen demasiadas cosas en común, y tengo la certeza de que si alguien tiene la capacidad de hacer reflexionar a las personas, eres tú.

Shaka lo pensó por unos instantes, preguntándose si Mu sabía sobre el destino de su maestro y si aún así había decidido abandonar el Santuario. Unos momentos de silencio gobernaron el templo Patriarcal, para después ser rotos por la firme voz del rubio.

-—... Está bien, Patriarca. Entiendo sus motivos. — Soltó. — Haré lo que usted me pida, pero no le puedo prometer nada.

Finalizó, en tanto que Shion se miraba un poco más tranquilo. El peliverde asintió y se sentó nuevamente en su trono, dejando así que Dhoko se acercase a él para asistirle. Shaka, haciendo una última reverencia de respeto, se marchó del lugar a paso firme, dirigiéndose hacia su templo para preparar sus cosas de viaje y dormir largamente antes de tener que marcharse.

A cualquiera que supiese sobre la situación de Shaka encontraría esto inusual, ¿Por qué habría de echarse a la espalda una responsabilidad tan laboriosa cuando sabe que tiene tan poco tiempo para llegar al nirvana? La respuesta era simple. Aquel libro que Shaka había encontrado en su biblioteca podría ser la respuesta a su problema, y si había un sitio en el mundo que contuviese todos los misterios del tipo de budismo que él desconocía, era el corazón de Tíbet: la sagrada ciudad de Lhasa.

-. .-. .-

Sin duda, Shaka se encontraba agotado. Había viajado desde el Santuario hasta la hermosa entrada de Lhasa en tan sólo unos instantes gracias a su cosmos, pero el sitio era increíblemente poderoso, tanto que sentía como si tuviese diez kilos más de peso. No sabía si era la terrible altitud o la inmensa energía que desprendía aquella ciudad en cada rincón, pero sin duda era una sensación extremadamente densa, le faltaba el oxígeno.

— Con un demonio... — Susurró, cerrándose la gruesa chaqueta de lana roja que llevaba, de un diseño muy tradicional de sus tierras natales. — Me costará demasiado encontrar a Mu así.

Se lamentó. El lemuriano, tal como había dicho en su carta, había renunciado a sus poderes, o al menos los había adormecido y junto con ellos su cosmos, por ende Shaka no podía localizarlo a través de éste. Tendría que hacer su búsqueda tal y como el resto de los mortales. Un poco resignado, se encaminó hacia la urbe de aquel lugar y con lo primero que se topó, fue una gran avenida moderna, en la cual transitaban varios coches, pero nada que ver con la acelerada ciudad de Atenas.

Para guiarse, el rubio siguió algunos letreros que estaban en inglés, un idioma que conocía un poco. Honestamente, no tenía idea de dónde comenzar a buscar a Mu ya que no sabía a qué había ido exactamente el tibetano a su tierra natal, pero le pareció que lo más lógico sería empezar por el área histórica de la ciudad, el lugar más concurrido de todos. Aunque lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podría preguntarle a alguien por información, ya que no hablaba tibetano en absoluto. Pero vamos, era Shaka de Virgo. Ya se las apañaría.

Lhasa sin duda conservaba todavía mucho de su estilo tradicional tibetano, pero la invasión China estaba empezando a dejar huellas muy evidentes en su arquitectura, cosa que le pareció sumamente triste al rubio... el gobierno invasor había sido sumamente cruel con la cultura y vida de los tibetanos, tratando de erradicarla a largo plazo, cosa que al parecer estaban logrando.

Siguió andando por casi una hora, cruzándose poco a poco con pequeños templos budistas, puestos de comida, barrios antiguos típicos y claro, una población tibetana muy silenciosa, sin duda reflejando el yugo que tenía el gran imperio del dragón sobre ese pobre país.

El centro religioso estaba muy cerca, podía percibirlo por el aumento de gente deambulando por las calles, así como la cantidad de turistas que aumentaban a cada paso, volviéndose también un lugar muy ruidoso. Una media hora más y el rubio estaba finalmente frente al precioso Palacio de Potala, alzándose bellísimamente junto al río Lhasa. Shaka primeramente dio una vista rápida a la periferia del lugar, buscando por encima a Mu, porque vamos, un chico como él era muy fácil de distinguir inclusive entre una multitud, pero no había ni una luz del lemuriano. Resignado, Shaka se encaminó hacia el patio delantero del lugar, mirando el cielo y dándose cuenta que serían alrededor de las _ocho y media de la mañana*._

_(__**Uso horario: **__Hay seis horas de diferencia en Lhasa y Atenas)_

Tenía entendido que sólo permitían mil visitantes al día en el palacio, por lo que debía apurarse a entrar si quería tener la suerte de encontrar allí a Mu. Vio cómo los turistas se arremolinaban y agradeció enormemente que su apariencia le permitiese hacerse pasar por uno. Hizo la larga fila correspondiente para entrar al palacio y, después de casi una hora de esperar, pudo entrar hacia el sitio a través de unas enormes puertas amuralladas. Al estar ya del otro lado, se tomó unos instantes para contemplar lo que sus ojos le permitían ver.

El lugar era precioso. Era sólo la entrada directa al palacio, pero aún así era impresionante. Un patio delantero de bastante tamaño, bardeado por altas murallas y con tres templos a su vista, el principal al frente y dos a sus costados. El arte tibetano en todo su esplendor se alzaba en cada pared, cada tapete, cada esquina, cada mínimo detalle arquitectónico, brindando un tesoro a la vista. Shaka se sintió profundamente estremecido ante las cientos de preciosas imágenes de los Budas que aparecían en todos lados en forma de estatuillas, banderas o pinturas, como si contemplasen hacia todas las direcciones de la tierra. El pequeño templo a la izquierda tenía sus puertas cerradas, mientras que el de lado derecho escupía y tragaba turistas a montones, quienes se arremolinaban unos contra otros para poder entrar.

Shaka no pudo evitar sentirse contrariado al ver que la santidad de un sitio como éste estuviese siendo pisoteada por la ignorancia de los visitantes. Miraba con tristeza cómo pasaban frente a los preciosos Budas, frente a los altares sin siquiera mostrar algo de respeto, tomándose fotografías instantáneas como si se tratase de un parque de diversiones.

Incapaz de seguir manteniendo la mirada en tal espectáculo, continuó andando en dirección hacia las puertas del templo principal. Sus pasos eran firmes a través de los que paseaban frente a su camino, hasta que percibió algo que le hizo girar el rostro hacia el templecillo del lado izquierdo.

Miró fijamente aquellas puertas cerradas, prácticamente sin parpadear. Algo le atraía de forma brutal hacia ese templo, como cuando te asomas al vacío y sientes que el vértigo jala tu estómago. Era como si de él emanase una energía extremadamente atrayente. Sus pasos cambiaron de ruta, dirigiéndose hacia aquel sitio sagrado. Llegó justo a la entrada, deteniéndose en seco para poder distinguir de cerca el fino labrado de la puerta, el cual consistía en las imágenes de diversos budas posándose sobre enormes lotos, casi insinuando que detrás de ellos se encontraba la puerta hacia el Nirvana.

El aroma que emanaba aquel sitio era delicioso, a sándalo y hierbas finas, los cuales no había podido percibir hasta el momento que estuvo cerca. Shaka casi podía jurar que el incienso que brotaba del templo iba sólo hacia él, para después envolverlo y bailar a su alrededor de forma seductora. Levantó su mano y empujó suavemente aquellas puertas, abriéndolas de par en par ante él. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si lo que estaba haciendo estaba permitido, él simplemente necesitaba acudir al poderoso llamado de ese lugar.

La cálida luz del interior del templo le recibió con encanto, dando una coloración anaranjada y amarillenta al lugar. No había nadie más que él allí, pero aún así parecía lleno de una vida tan celestial que es imposible describirla. Hermosas y enormes _thangkas*_ recibían al visitante, hechas con telas exquisitas y pintadas de forma tan fina que parecían cobrar vida con sólo mirarlas, mientras cada una contaba con sus preciosos altares rebosantes de ofrendas.

_(__**Thangkas: **__Tapices utilizados para el arte tibetano, pueden ser elaborados con pintura o tejidos y representan imágenes de los Budas o sucesos representativos de la religión.)_

En el fondo del templo, se encontraba una enorme estatua del Buda Shakyamuni hecha de bronce y con el rostro pintado con polvo de oro, con un mar de flores a su alrededor. En el piso del templo habían varias filas de mesas acompañadas de su respectivo cojín para sentarse, sobre las cuales yacían diversos libros tibetanos perfectamente alineados. Las mesas se dividían en dos secciones, dejando en medio de ellas un pasillo para poder llegar hasta el altar del fondo.

Shaka se admiró enormemente de la belleza del arte sacro tibetano, tan diferente de su propio tipo de Budismo, más inclinado hacia el acetismo7, por lo que, llevado por éste embelesamiento, se dirigió hacia el altar principal. Casi por instinto, giró su rostro hacia la derecha en lo que andaba, y lo que vio pintado en uno de los muros le dejó helado de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su rostro se descompuso en confusión, cambiando el destino de sus pasos y dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el muro, como no queriendo creer que lo veía.

Sobre la pared perfectamente pulida estaba la fina pintura de un Buda, un _Buda aireado_*, el cual tenía múltiples brazos y estaba sostenido sobre una nube. Los detalles de la pintura eran preciosos, estaba delineada con oro y tenía piedras preciosas, mientras el color del ser supremo era azul y alrededor de él, otros Budas se desplegaban de igual manera. Esto no era lo que tenía sorprendido de sobremanera al rubio, sino lo que estaba sosteniendo aquel ser... Shaka parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asegurarse que sus ojos no le mentían.

_(__**Budas y Deidades "Aireadas":**__ Es la forma "agresiva" en la que se representan los budas en el arte tibetano. No tienen connotación violenta, sino protectora y erradicadora de los males.)_

Era una mujer desnuda, la cual se abrazaba al cuerpo del Buda y era penetrada sexualmente por él. Ella era de un color amarillo y su rostro reflejaba calma y serenidad, ambos enfrascados en una evidente copulación. El ojiazul miró al resto del muro, encontrándose que esa no era la única pintura con semejante escena. Había más, muchas más, y no sólo en esa pared, sino por todo el templo.

El caballero de Virgo se dio cuenta que había algo más en ese lugar, por lo que, fijando su vista en esto, se acercó la obra de arte que yacía a los pies del altar. Era un preciosa Mandala hecho de arena, de gran tamaño y perfectamente geométrico, hecho con una calidad artesanal. Shaka estaba sumamente impresionado al ver tales cosas dentro de un sitio sagrado, y más al ver Budas representados de esa manera. ¿Qué era todo eso...? ¿Qué tipo de práctica era la que se suscitaba en aquel remoto templo?

El caballero de Virgo caminó nuevamente hacia la primera pintura que había visto, dándose cuenta que había un escrito al pie de ésta en un perfecto sánscrito labrado en oro.

— "Tantra"

Leyó en voz alta, y fue ahí cuando todo encajó. Shaka había escuchado de ésta práctica antes, pero nunca había tenido interés en indagar de qué trataba. Era una rama ocultista exclusiva del Budismo Tibetano para llegar a la iluminación y por ende, algo que él desconocía por completo. De no ser que acababa de leer la palabra, jamás en su vida la habría recordado.

-— Tal vez esto es lo que he estado buscando...— Se dijo así mismo, aunque algo dubitativo al desconocer el significado de aquellas escenas pintadas en los muros.

Levantó su rostro para ver nuevamente aquella imagen, pero su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta que la pintura ya no estaba allí, sólo un vacío y gris muro de piedra. Exaltado, Shaka miró a su alrededor y quedó mudo al ver el templo. Estaba vacío. Los altares, las pinturas, las thangkas, las estatuas, las velas... todo había desaparecido en un parpadear. El sitio estaba a oscuras, dejando entrar apenas un poco de luz gracias a las pequeñas ventanillas en las paredes, el sitio tenía rastros de quemaduras en los tablones de madera del techo, en señal de que había sido abrazado por el fuego en algún momento de su existencia. El rubio sonrió para sí mismo y cerró los ojos, agradeciendo profundamente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Esto no ha sido una ilusión. — Dijo en voz baja. — Esto ha sido una señal. Ahora sé cuál es el camino que debo seguir.

Susurró con una felicidad que pocas veces expresaba. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a la salida, cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par estrepitosamente. El rubio miró consternado como un puñado de hombres, al parecer guardias del Potala, entraban al templo y lo miraban sorprendidos.

— _Ni zai zheli zuo shenme?!*_ — Exclamó uno de ellos, extendiendo el brazo y apuntando al ojiazul con un garrote. Shaka no tenía la más remota idea de lo que eso significaba, pero por la expresión de coraje en el rostro de aquel hombre, supo que no era nada bueno.

_(Ni zai zheli zuo shenme?: Del chino regular ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! / Una disculpa si hay algún error en la traducción.)_

Aquel grupo de guardias entró en el templo, mientras uno de ellos tomaba al rubio del hombro, jaloneándolo y diciendo quién sabe qué tantas cosas en un idioma que de seguro era chino. Gracias a esto, pudo ver de cerca sus uniformes y comprobar que, efectivamente, eran el equipo de seguridad del sitio. Shaka resopló ante el aburrimiento,. Bastaría un poco de su cosmos para barrerlos a todos... pero...

— ¿Qué carajos?... — Susurró al darse cuenta que, al intentar concentrar su cosmos, nada sucedía. — ¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?!

Exclamó sumamente confundido, y más al verse siendo arrastrado por los hombres hacia la salida. Su cosmos no respondía, podía sentirlo dentro de él, pero parecía ser como si se hubiese entumido.

— Debes estar bromeando. — Dijo al aire, para después soltarse bruscamente del agarre de aquellos tipos y lanzar un fuerte golpe al que lo tenía sujeto por el hombro, tirándolo al suelo y noqueándolo al instante, a lo que los otros retrocedieron por el despliegue de fuerza del ojiazul.

Definitivamente, Shaka podía defenderse perfectamente, con o sin su cosmos.

Iba a retirarse tranquilamente, pero al dar la vuelta, vio que una cantidad grosera de turistas se habían amontonado en la entrada, mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par la escena. Shaka sintió un vuelco en el estómago al ver que varios de ellos empezaban a sacar sus cámaras fotográficas, por lo que, ni corto ni perezoso, se abalanzó a la multitud.

La gente gritó y retrocedió asustada, lo que Shaka aprovechó para poder salir corriendo de aquel templo. Su molestia incrementó al escuchar a sus espaldas los gritos de aquellos hombres que le habían atacado, quienes al parecer llamaban a sus compañeros ya que éstos empezaron a perseguirlo desde todas direcciones. El rubio apretó el paso y alcanzó a salir del Potala, sintiendo cómo fácil una docena de hombres corrían detrás de él.

Salió hacia el gran atrio del Palacio, el cual estaba ahora repleto de gente, mucha más que cuando él entró a la construcción. Shaka se sorprendió bastante al ver que la tarde ya estaba cayendo, ¿Cómo era posible si la visión que había tenido en el templo había durado apenas unos minutos?... sin duda, eso y el adormecimiento temporal de su cosmos había sido obra de un ser elevado que quería revelarle su camino.

Shaka, tomando aire, se adentró hacia la multitud, pero ésta era tan espesa que le empujaban de un lado a otro, a duras penas permitiéndole tomar distancia entre los guardias chinos que le empezaban a pisar los talones. El rubio no tenía miedo de enfrentárseles, pero sabía cómo era el salvajismo de los soldados del continente asiático y la gentileza de los lugareños. Si empezaba una pelea, los tibetanos intentarían contener a los soldados y seguramente éstos les lastimarían, por lo que debía optar por huir.

Bajó por toda la ladera y se encaminó en dirección al río Lhasa, viendo la posibilidad de perderlos entre las embarcaciones del muelle. Con pesar, se dio cuenta que ahora iban detrás de él fácil una veintena de hombres gritándole con rabia. Los chinos estaban locos, definitivamente.

Shaka pudo alcanzar el muelle, pero pronto sintió que el aire estaba faltándole a sus pulmones. Saltó hacia la madera del andador y siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero aún así empezaba a ponerse lento, aunque por fortuna, aquellos hombres también. En su trayecto se cruzó con barcos, cajas, redes, embarcaderos, gente bajando mercancía, pero ningún sitio que le diese la esperanza de terminar aquella carrera. Ellos estaban a unos treinta y tantos metros que poco a poco se reducían, por lo que Shaka empezó a jadear debido al cansancio. Muy a su pesar, se dio cuenta que pronto le darían alcance si no encontraba la forma de escapar.

Vio un gran muro de piedra que se alzaba junto al muelle y se extendía hacia el mar unos cuarenta metros, un rompeolas que poco o nadie podría hacer para ayudarle. Al momento de pasar a lado de él, sintió un fuerte jalón.

— ¡¿Pero qué demoni...?! — El rubio calló al ver que quien le había jalado, por lo que quedó atónito. Era nada más y nada menos que Mu, quien se asomó por el filo del muro para ver a los guardias que corrían hacia ellos, aunque sin notar la presencia del pelilavanda ni la movida que acababa de hacer. El rubio se arqueó hacia adelante para poder tomar un poco de aire. Estaba a punto de preguntar algo, pero el ojiverde se giró hacia él bruscamente.

Mu le miró fijamente por unos cortos segundos, dejando perplejo al ojiazul, para después tomarlo del cuello de sus ropas y acercarlo hacia él, dejando una escasísima distancia de apenas unos centímetros entre sus rostros. El rubio sintió su estómago aplastarse ante la íntima cercanía, pudiendo mirar como a un espejo aquellos enormes ojos verdes.

— Shaka... — Susurró el lemuriano. — Toma aire.

— ¿Pero qué...?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Mu le jaló con fuerza, tirándolo del muelle hacia el helado río. El estruendo del rubio chocando contra el agua provocó una gran salpicadera, pero gracias al rompeolas, los soldados chinos no pudieron verlo. El tibetano, inmediatamente, se sentó en las maderas del río y tomó la caña de pescar que estaba en el suelo, arrojando el gancho al agua, actividad que al parecer estaba haciendo antes de encontrarse con Shaka.

Los guardias se aproximaron en carrera, pasando de largo por donde estaba el pelilavanda, quien simulaba a la perfección estar contemplando el agua despreocupadamente. Una vez que aquellos hombres se perdieron de vista, Mu suspiró, aliviado. Con discreción se inclinó hacia el agua.

— Ya puedes salir. — Dijo en voz baja, a lo que el rubio resurgió a la superficie. Shaka clavó su mirada iracunda en el tibetano, quien al verlo temblando por el agua helada, sólo atinó a reírse suavemente, sacando un carraspeo del ojiazul.

-.-.-.-.-.

Al empezar a caer la noche, el ojiverde le ofrecía una taza de po-chaá al rubio, un tradicional té tibetano, extendiéndosela con una suave sonrisa. Shaka miró aquel recipiente de madera y lo tomó a regañadientes, para después llevarlo a sus labios y darle un sorbo. La cara del ojiazul se descompuso en asco.

— ¡HOSTIA! — Exclamó, escupiendo aquel extraño té. — ¡Esto está salado!

— No seas llorica. — Replicó el tibetano, tomando un trapo y limpiando abruptamente la cara del rubio, quien lanzó un gruñido de enojo. — El té tibetano está hecho para subir la temperatura corporal y por eso es salado, así que tómatelo todo.

Shaka volvió a refunfuñar y clavó su molesta mirada en Mu, quien tan sólo giró los ojos, como si estuviese lidiando con un niño. El rubio regresó su mirada hacia la taza, llevándosela con desagrado a los labios y dando amargos sorbos.

El pelilavanda le contempló por unos instantes con curiosidad, para después levantarse y acercarse al improvisado tendido que había hecho colgando una soga de lado a lado en el cuarto. En ella se encontraba la ropa de Shaka, y al comprobar que todavía estaba un poco húmeda, regresó a sentarse. Se encontraban en un típico albergue tibetano, una construcción de madera muy tradicional donde el lemuriano había rentado la habitación desde que salió de Jamir. Era un sitio pequeño, tan sólo un cuartillo en un segundo piso con una cama individual, un tapete de colorido diseño sacro, una estufa pequeña de hierro para proveer calor y unos muebles tradicionales del Tíbet, sin mencionar la ventana que daba vista hacia la calle. Un mutismo se instaló entre los dos hombres, generando cierta tensión.

— Todavía tardará un poco más en secarse. — Dijo el lemuriano suavemente, tratando de romper un poco el hielo. — Así que si necesitas otra manta, me la puedes pedir.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien así. — Respondió el rubio ya más relajado, acostumbrándose poco a poco al sabor de aquel té que más bien parecía sopa. Honestamente, se sentía un poco incómodo, ya que sólo llevaba puestas las mantas que el pelilavanda le había dado.

Vamos, sí había intentado ponerse algo de ropa que Mu le quiso prestar, pero le quedaba... muy chica. Definitivamente, los días de paz en el santuario le habían hecho subir bastante de peso, por ende había desarrollado más músculo y ya había dejado de ser aquel esqueleto casi ascético de hace unos años.

— Umm... — Musitó el bello pelilavanda, jugando un poco con sus cabellos al darse cuenta que Shaka seguía siendo igual de poco hablador. — Me ha sorprendido mucho verte aquí, ¿A qué has venido a Lhasa?

El rubio le miró con cierto escepticismo, alzando una ceja y lanzándole una mirada un tanto incrédula. El tibetano primero se sorprendió un poco, pero después suspiró, resignado.

—... no voy a regresar. — Soltó.

— Siempre tan perceptivo, Mu.

Replicó el rubio, bajando la taza de té y dejándola en el piso. Fijó sus profundos ojos azules en el pelilavanda, dándose la oportunidad de examinarlo un poco. Llevaba ropas tibetanas tradicionales, una blusa de manga larga de color beige bastante holgada, encima, una _chuba*_ de color ocre, todo fuertemente ajustado con un cinturón de piel, enmarcando la figura del lemuriano... ¿Era ilusión suya, o a diferencia de él, Mu estaba bajando de peso considerablemente? Aunque, lo que más le parecía curioso al ojiazul eran los anillos y la joyería tibetana que cargaba el muviano. De no ser por su evidente raza, podría confundirse a la perfección con cualquier hombre tradicional tibetano.

_(Chuba: Traje tradicional tibetano que consiste en una bata abierta de cuello alto de una o dos mangas, puede ser de tela o de piel de oveja.)_

— Lamento que mi maestro te haya mandado hasta acá en vano. — Le dijo suavemente, perdiendo su mirada en la taza que había dejado Shaka en el suelo. — Debí suponer que no lo aceptaría con tanta facilidad.

— Sabes bien cómo es tu maestro, no debería sorprenderte.

—... Lo sé.

Susurró en voz baja, aún mirando aquella taza como si fuese el objeto más interesante del mundo. Interiormente, Mu maldecía un poco su propia suerte, no sabía si haberse encontrado con Shaka había sido algo bueno del todo. El rubio se dio cuenta que tal vez no sería tan fácil hacer cooperar al ojiverde, aunque dentro de sí mismo, también había sentido que por ese lado, el viaje era inútil.

— Mu. Deberías acudir al llamado de tu maestro, la situación en la que se encuentra es algo delicada. No sé si deba decirte esto, pero...

— Shaka. — Le interrumpió, ahora mirándolo fijamente, atravesándole con aquellas esmeraldas que mostraban una firmeza muy característica del lemuriano. — Yo sé, más que nadie en este mundo, que mi maestro va a morir muy pronto.

— ¡Mu! ¿Y aún así tú...? — Replicó, perplejo.

— Sí, Shaka. Aún así no pienso tomar su lugar en el Santuario. Entiendo su situación, pero también entiendo perfectamente que todo en ésta vida es impermanente, y que si nos apegamos a las ideas de los demás en vez de ser fieles al camino que hemos escogido por nuestra cuenta, sólo nos someteremos a una vida de miseria e infelicidad.

Shaka guardó silencio, encontrando en las palabras del ojiverde las enseñanzas del propio Buda. El rubio no pude evitar sostenerle la mirada a su compañero, tratando de descubrir cuáles eran los motivos que lo llevaban a un camino totalmente distinto al que se le había encomendado desde hace siglos.

— Lo siento, Shaka. Pero no voy a volverme Patriarca. Y mi decisión ya está tomada.

Dijo finalmente, a lo que el rubio comprendió. Mu dejó en claro en aquel tono de voz y en aquella mirada dura, la cual generalmente era dulce, que no habría forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Eso, o él no era el hombre indicado para ello.

— Vale. Entiendo, Mu. Sólo espero que estés seguro de lo que has decidido, este tipo de decisiones no suelen tener vuelta atrás.

El de cabellos lilas suspiró aliviado, para después regalarle una hermosa sonrisa al rubio, quien miró, con algo de perplejidad la luz que irradiaba aquel joven ante ello.

— No tienes idea de cuánto te lo agradezco... ¡Pero vamos! Debes estar hambriento y no todos los días puedes probar la deliciosa comida tibetana. Si me lo permites, te llevaré a comer a un buen sitio.

Dijo con amabilidad y una notable alegría. Shaka sólo atinó a mirarlo un poco sorprendido al principio, pero después se dio el lujo de sonreír afablemente, asintiendo. Tal vez no estaría mal quedarse un poco con Mu, y menos ahora que sabía, estaba en el lugar correcto. Su camino al Nirvana comenzaba a iluminarse, y definitivamente, Lhasa le había abierto las puertas a ello.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones Históricas:<strong>

- He tomado como fecha de referencia el año de publicación del manga de Saint Seiya (1973). Con base a esto y, considerando que Mu tiene 20 años en la primera etapa, él habría nacido en el año 1953.

- El año en el que aquel monje lo rescató sería en Enero en 1959, teniendo él seis años, ya que cumpliría los siete hasta marzo. Ingresa al Santuario en ese mismo año, en Febrero.

- Su Santidad, el XIV Dalai Lama huyó del Tíbet en Noviembre del año 1959 y por ende, la caída definitiva de éste país ante China.


	3. Capítulo III

**N/a: **¡Saludoos! :D una vez más, vengo muy contento a dejarles otro capítulo más, las cosas ya están empezando a calentarse jojojo, les he dejado la respuesta a sus reviews en mi tumblr, como siempre, al igual que las notas de éste capítulo. Los espero allá, y les dejo con el fic. ¡Abrazos!

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, así como los personajes de la nombrada serie, por ende hago esto con mero fin de entretenimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>TANTRA<strong>

Capítulo III

Lo único que podía percibir, era el suave tiritar de la vela frente a él, la cual se reflejaba en las pupilas de sus ojos entreabiertos, generando un místico danzar. Era curioso, porque aquella vela de color carmesí simplemente estaba flotando frente a él, a la altura de su pecho. El ambiente de aquella habitación era oscuro, pero cálido, era como si la tenue luz de la flama bastara para emitir el calor suficiente para generar una estancia agradable.

Podía percibir el delicioso perfume a sándalo alrededor de él, de una exquisitez tal, que parecía erótico a sus sentidos, casi seductor. Se sentía mareado, como si estuviese despertando apenas de un largo meditar, lo que explicaba el por qué no podía abrir por completo sus ojos.

Estaba sentado en postura de loto, manteniendo tan sólo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, totalmente relajado y sin prenda alguna sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo que su piel se impregnaba del humo que soltaba el incienso, el cual venía de alguna fuente que él no alcanzaba a distinguir. Sus ojos azules pudieron ver cómo el suelo empezaba a brillar tenuemente, transformándose poco a poco en un precioso Mandala de arena, tan complejo, colorido y vasto como su geometría misma.

El cuarto empezó a iluminarse lentamente, revelando miles de estatuas de bronce desplegándose en filas infinitas. Eran de Budas sentados en postura de loto, todos diferentes entre sí y colocados alrededor del Mandala en donde se encontraba sentado. Aquellas estatuas mantenían rostros pacíficos y dulces, cual serenos eran los gestos y posturas de sus manos y piernas.

Cuando pudo recuperar poco a poco más de sus sentidos, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba más bien flotando, con una nebulosa de humo en forma de loto bajo él, haciendo de cojín para que su cuerpo no tocase la arena del Mandala.

La habitación tenía una iluminación dorada y rojiza, bañada de sombras que proyectaban las bellas estatuas, mientras sus ojos conseguían percibir que las paredes estaban repletas de thangkas con escenas representativas de la vida de Buda, todas sumamente elaboradas y resplandeciendo con finos hilos de oro.

— ¿Será esto una Tierra Pura*? — Se preguntó a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de lo etéreo que era el lugar. No parecía un sitio que pudiese existir en ningún punto del mundo.

_(Tierra Pura: Similar a un paraíso. __**Un**__ mundo en el que es posible renacer y en el que está asegurada la iluminación)_

De pronto, escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban hacia él suavemente. Levantó la mirada y pudo distinguir una figura andando entre las estatuas, a paso delicado y lento, tan sólo balanceándose entre el bronce. Aquel ser era indistinguible, de un color totalmente negro, como una sombra, pero con una silueta frágil y delicada, indiscutiblemente humana, con un cabello largo y trenzado columpiándose detrás de su andar.

Aquella figura entró al Mandala y, a cada paso que daba, la arena de éste se barría como si sus pies fuesen el viento mismo. Llegó hasta el rubio, quien le contempló serenamente. Era una conexión extraña la que sentía con aquel ente, era... como si aquello no fuese algo realmente humano, como si la energía que emanase atrajese una parte sumamente íntima de su ser, pero una espiritual y muy apegada a su consciencia.

Fue entonces cuando aquel ser hizo un mudra* con sus manos frente al rubio, un gesto que consistía sólo en levantar la mano izquierda y tocar su dedo medio con su pulgar. De pronto, el sitio comenzó a vibrar. Era una vibración, no un temblor, por lo que el hombre comenzó a ver cómo todo se movía intensamente. Se escuchó una poderosa campana sonar una sola vez, seguido de unos altísimos cantos de monjes tibetanos, gruesas voces que retumbaban en cada una de las estatuas del sitio. Los rostros y posturas de los budas cambiaron ferozmente, volviéndose en deidades aireadas, furiosas y tempestivas, mostrando salvajes colmillos y caras coléricas. Al ver esto, Shaka de Virgo sintió que su cuerpo ardía con furia, con un calor tan inmenso y sensual que le aturdía todos los sentidos... estaba teniendo una erección.

_(Mudra: símbolo sagrado hecho con las manos.)_

El ente bajó la mano suavemente, para después cortar la distancia entre él y el rubio. Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del caballero de Virgo, sus piernas a sus los costados y comenzó a bajar a su regazo. Shaka sintió cómo su miembro comenzaba a penetrar dentro de aquel ser, lenta y suavemente.

Era una sensación extraña, pero poderosa. Sentía que el interior del ente era el universo mismo, el cual le envolvía como un velo para permitirle admirar la grandeza de su vasta existencia. Instantes después, la unión fue completada. El ser tenía dentro de sí al rubio por completo, por lo que después se abrazó a su cuerpo, mientras el ojiazul llevaba mirada hacia el cielo, contemplando cómo los Budas se elevaban a su alrededor y los cánticos aumentaban de intensidad, más fuertes, más estruendosos, más ensordecedores.

Mil brazos brotaron del cuerpo de Shaka, quien los expandió por todas las direcciones, en tanto el Mandala de arena bajo él era borrado en su totalidad por un fuerte viento, desapareciendo por completo. Sintió cómo él y el ente que se abrazaba a su cuerpo se unían en uno solo y el cielo se abría en toda su gloria, dejando pasar un resplandor tan inmenso, que cegó a todos los seres de la tierra...

Shaka abrió los ojos de par en par, y la visión desapareció de golpe. Se levantó bruscamente y miró a su alrededor, mientras jadeaba tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire y teniendo la frente perlada de sudor. Lo único que pudo distinguir a primera vista fue el carbón de la estufa al rojo vivo emanando su calor, mientras el silencio de la noche se hacía presente.

— ¿Un sueño? — Susurró, dándose cuenta que, efectivamente, había estado soñando. Miró hacia su izquierda y distinguió la silueta de Mu durmiendo plácidamente sobre la cama, imperturbable como una roca.

Shaka suspiró y volvió a recostarse sobre el tendido del piso, recibiendo nuevamente la calidez de aquellas mantas de lana de Yak. Contempló el techo de madera unos instantes, sintiendo que una ligera punzada de incomodidad le tocaba la espalda, provocado de seguro por la rígida madera del piso. Mu le insistió hasta el cansancio para que se quedase en su cama, pero el rubio se negó rotundamente, no queriendo hacer pasar al lemuriano una mala noche después de que, encima de rescatarlo de aquellos soldados, le había alimentado tan generosamente.

Miró nuevamente a su compañero, distinguiendo los largos cabellos de éste cayendo por el filo de la cama hasta tocar el piso. Recordó la silueta de aquel ente que se le había aparecido en sus sueños y se preguntó si todo eso había sido, más que un sueño, otra visión. Se restregó la palma de su mano derecha contra el rostro, tratando de sacudir un poco sus pensamientos.

Su corazón empezaba a sentir una mezcla de emociones que nunca antes se había permitido. Tenía miedo. Miedo de quedarse atrapado en el Samsara, de renacer como un ser inmundo y miserable, de no poder tener la oportunidad de llegar a la felicidad que por tantas vidas, tantos renacimientos y siglos había querido. El rubio se puso de pie, envolviendo su cintura con una de las mantas que Mu le había prestado y caminó hacia la ventana del cuarto en sumo silencio, tratando de no perturbar a su compañero.

El frío le tocó la piel y le hizo erizarse, pero eso no impidió que pudiese apreciar, desde aquella ventanilla, la belleza del Potala alzándose a lo lejos. La Luna brillaba en **lo **alto, mientras los astros resplandecían con fuerza en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno. Shaka se maravilló al ver que, si se detenía fijamente por unos instantes en las estrellas, podía verlas moverse. Lhasa, a pesar de ser la capital de Tíbet, no estaba tan repleta de luces artificiales como en Atenas.

— ¿Shaka? — El rubio giró hacia la cama, desde donde Mu le contemplaba con un aire de preocupación en su rostro.

— Lo siento Mu, ¿Te he despertado? — Preguntó el rubio un poco apenado, viendo como el lemuriano se sentaba en la cama, acomodándose un poco el cabello.

— No importa. — Respondió con voz suave, tal vez algo caída por el sueño. — ¿Está todo bien?

Shaka tan sólo se le quedó mirando fijamente, contemplando cómo la luz de la Luna bañaba a la silueta de su compañero, quien de momentos parecía desvanecerse entre las sombras. No sabía qué contestarle, Mu siempre se caracterizó por ser muy observador y temía que si le miraba por largo rato, él pudiese leer a través de sus ojos aquel temor que tenía tan arraigado en su ser. El sentir del Caballero de Virgo y su condición era algo muy difícil para él, realmente no quería tener que contarle a alguien más por lo que estaba pasando, él…

— Yo… no sé, Mu, es que… — Empezó, pero fue interrumpido por el ojiverde, quien se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él, dejando tan sólo un par de pasos de separación entre ellos.

— Shaka. — Soltó, mirando fijamente al ojiazul de una forma tan firme, que el caballero de Virgo casi se sintió apuñalado por esos enormes ojos verdes. — A lo que me refiero es, que si hay algo que yo pueda hacer por ti, querido amigo.

Le dijo con suavidad, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del otro caballero, quien sintió cómo el cálido toque contrastaba con su fría piel, calor que fue propagándose lentamente hasta acabar con esa piel erizada del ojiazul. ¿Era imaginación suya, o Mu acababa de transmitirle un poco de su cosmos?... Era dulce, era gentil, era reconfortante…

El rubio se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué decir. No precisamente por la pregunta del lemuriano, sino por la agradable sensación que estaba teniendo en la boca del estómago. El saber que Mu no lo iba a obligar a contarle lo que le ocurría, pero sí se ofrecía a ser alguien con quien pudiese contar**,** era una sensación bastante confortante.

— Gracias, Mu. — Dijo finalmente, con una apenas perceptible sonrisa. — Con tu hospitalidad has hecho más que suficiente. Me siento realmente apenado de causarte tantos problemas.

— No seas ridículo. — Dijo con una sonrisa somnolienta, quitando su mano del hombro del rubio. — Realmente me siento feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de compartir un poco contigo, sé que nunca fuimos muy cercanos, pero creo que si hubiésemos tenido tiempo, habríamos sido grandes amigos.

— ¿Nunca… vas a volver? — Preguntó, dubitativo. — ¿Es en serio?

Shaka miró al lemuriano con un poco de sorpresa, pero la apacible sonrisa de éste le indicó que las palabras sobraban. Dando la conversación por zanjada, el ojiverde volvió a recostarse sobre la cama sin decir nada más, bajo la melancólica mirada del rubio quien, por algún motivo que él mismo desconocía, no se atrevía a preguntarle cuál era su razón de abandonar todo lo que siempre había sido.

Mu no regresaría nunca más al Santuario y eso le mostraba que una vez más, las lecciones del Buda estaban presentes en cada una de las etapas de su vida, en particular aquella que recordaba que todo tenía un principio y un fin, nada es permanente en éste mundo ni por un instante. El ojiazul suspiró y regresó con cansancio hacia el tendido en el suelo, cayendo en cuenta que él también era impermanente. Cuando alcanzase el Nirvana, tendría que despedirse no sólo del Santuario, sino del resto de las cosas que conocía y lo hacían ser Shaka de Virgo… y a decir verdad, la idea estaba empezando a parecerle un tanto atemorizante.

Pero ese era el camino que había escogido, y nada en el mundo le haría cambiar de opinión.

- . - . - . -

DeathMask se acercó silbando hacia la mesa de comida, buscando por allí algo que se le antojase picotear. Él, personalmente, adoraba las fiestas que se hacían en el Santuario. Vamos, eran griegos chapados a la antigua y por ende tenían esa maravillosa costumbre de que duraran no sólo un día, sino hasta una semana o más. Estaba a punto de dejar su vaso de bebida sobre el mantel para tomar un plato, cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Miró a la pobre mesa con fastidio.

— Los mocosos deberían estar ya en la cama. — Ladró el guardián de la casa de Cáncer, mientras le daba un trago a su bien cargada bebida.

— ¿Ya vas a empezar de pesado? — Le reprendió Afrodita, quien llegó detrás de él, mirándolo con cansancio y cruzándose de brazos.

— Dile a él, ¿No se supone que un niño no debe estarse colando en lugares como éstos? — Reclamó, apuntando a la mesa con fastidio.

— Ey, par de idiotas, ¿Por qué están peleando con la mesa? — Un risueño Milo, quien más bien parecía un tanto ebrio, llegó hasta ellos tambaleándose un poco y sosteniendo una botella de cerveza, mientras Aioria se reía de la situación, acompañando al bichejo y tomándole del brazo para que no tropezara consigo mismo.

— ¡¿A quién acabas de llamar idiota?! — Exclamó el cangrejo, molesto.

— Carajo, Milo, deberías empezar a medirte un poco más. — Le siguió el bello caballero de Piscis, mientras rodaba los ojos y se preguntaba si el motivo del descontrol de sus compañeros era a causa del fin de las guerras… o si así habían sido desde siempre.

En lo que aquellos tres empezaban a discutir, Aioria se percató del motivo del revuelo… unos pequeños pies asomándose debajo del mantel. Kiki de Apéndix se encontraba bajo la mesa, tan sólo quietecito en el borde de la misma. El león levantó la orilla del cubrimiento y se asomó, encontrando al pequeño con los ojos vidriosos y abrazándose a sus rodillas.

— ¡Kiki! ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó el joven moreno, exaltado al verlo así. — ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

El pelirrojo no respondió, tan sólo retrocedió furtivamente hasta toparse contra la pared, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos y negándose a hablar. Aioria suspiró y entró a la mesa, agachándose lo más posible para poder sentarse junto al joven lemuriano. Colocó su mano sobre los cabellos de éste de una forma sumamente paternal, mientras escuchaba gimotear al pequeño.

— Vamos, Kiki. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que necesites.

El pequeño levantó sus aguados ojos y miró al caballero de Leo, quien le ofrecía una cálida y reconfortante sonrisa, aquella que hacía que todos los niños del Santuario anhelaran ser como él cuando crecieran.

— Yo…

— Oigan, ¿Qué están… haciendo? Yo quiero saber… — Balbuceó Milo refiriéndose a los dos bajo la mesa, por lo que se puso a gatas y entró también, hipeando y sentándose de golpe contra Aioria, quien resopló fastidiado. — ¡Por Atenea, Kiki! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso esto es un portal a Ja-Jamiel, Jamal, Ja…?

— ¿Qué le pasa al señor Milo? — Preguntó el pelirrojo, preocupado.

— Ignora a éste… tonto, por favor, está un poco confundido. — Dijo el joven moreno, aguantándose las ganas de llamar "imbécil" a su compañero. — Anda, Kiki. Te escucho.

El pequeño bajó la cabeza y miró sus propias manos, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de que Aioria le viese de ésa manera. Si su maestro se llegase a enterar de que estaba bajo una mesa chillando como un bebé, le pondría una santa regañada que…

Su maestro… su maestro, él nunca… De pronto, las lágrimas brotaron a borbotones de los ojos de Kiki de forma descontrolada.

— ¡Mi maestro nunca va a volver! — Exclamó, enterrando su rostro en sus manos.

— ¡¿Cómo dices?! — Aioria se puso de pie abruptamente. — ¡AAGH! ¡MIERDA!

Gritó adolorido al darse un tremendo golpe contra la mesa, la cual se sacudió violentamente, tirando la comida por los bordes.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos están haciendo allá abajo?! — Gritó Afrodita, molesto al ver el desastre.

— Ugh… — El moreno sólo pudo sobarse la coronilla, tratando de apaciguar el dolor provocado por su imprudencia, mientras Milo tan sólo miraba su botella de cerveza. — Por favor, explícate Kiki, ¿A qué te refieres con que no va a regresar? ¿No regresará a Jamir o…?

— No… — Contestó el pequeño, gimoteando. — El señor Mu… él… no va a volver nunca más al Santuario ni a ningún sitio donde podamos encontrarlo… él ha decidido dejar su lugar como caballero.

— ¡¿Que Mu hizo qué?! — En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto Afrodita como DeathMask estaban también debajo de la mesa.

— ¡BIEVENIDOS A JAMIR!

— ¡Por Atenea, cállate Milo! — Exclamó el león, sumamente alterado. — Dime que es una broma lo que acabas de decir, ¿Por qué Mu haría algo así?

— Le voy a decir a Marín que te van más los chicos sin cejas. — Susurró DeathMask, picándole las costillas.

— ¡No seas ridículo! — Replicó, dándole un manotazo al caballero de Cáncer. — Él siempre ha sido de los hombres más leales a su misión, ¿Por qué haría algo así de repente? Debe tener un motivo muy importante para renunciar al Santuario.

— Bueno, es que él… — Comenzó Kiki, aún cabizbajo, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente una vez más.

— Ay, no lo culpo, ¿Quién quisiera vivir… cerca de ustedes, montón de feos? — Soltó, el escorpión, aguantándose la risa mientras sacaba sólo la cabeza por debajo del mantel. — ¡Amorcito! ¿Me enfrías la bebida?

Gritó, a lo que todos bajo la mesa pusieron rostros de profundo terror. Instantes después, el mueble completo era arrasado por una muy violenta ventisca helada.

- . - . - . -

Curiosamente, el gentío del día de ayer parecía haberse esfumado, dejando en las calles una tranquilidad muy apreciable. Shaka caminaba a paso lento, tan sólo refugiándose en calor del Sol del mediodía, buscando sentirse energizado gracias a ello... aunque otro pensamiento fue el que finalmente le hizo nacer una sonrisa del rostro.

El delicioso desayuno. Rememoró con agrado los vastos alimentos que había consumido, algo poco común debido a sus costumbres, pero simplemente no había podido decirle que no al rostro suplicante de Mu quien, cuando se lo proponía, podía ser muy persuasivo…

Hostia, esos enormes ojos de verdad que parecían querer arrancarle el alma y Shaka, inexplicablemente, no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo… ¿A eso se refería el viejo maestro Dhoko con "las artes hipnóticas" de los lemurianos?

Al final de cuentas, Mu le había llevado a un pequeño puestito local donde se vendían momos, una especie de panecillos al vapor rellenos de carne o verduras que, honestamente, estaban más que deliciosos... aunque no podía decir lo mismo de ese asqueroso té salado que tanto gustaba a los tibetanos, pero al parecer era lo único que se servía por allí.

Después de tan buena comida y una amena charla, tuvo que despedirse con tristeza del hermoso pelilavanda, quien le ofreció un profundo agradecimiento por haber pagado la comida, muy a pesar de que insistió enormemente en que todo fuese a cuenta de él. Vaya que se notaba que tenía sus costumbres y carácter tibetano muy arraigado, siempre distinguiéndose por su amabilidad.

Aunque hubo un último detalle más, Mu le pidió, sumamente apenado, un favor muy especial, favor que el ojiazul no pudo rechazar hacerle, porque vamos, era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Al ver alrededor suyo, Shaka se dio cuenta de que empezaba a salir de la ciudad. Pudo haberlo hecho fácilmente con su cosmos ahora que lo había vuelto a recuperar, pero prefería darse el tiempo de meditar un poco por su salud mental. Por unos momentos y, gracias a la compañía del gentil caballero de Aries, se había sentido en completa calma, la cual ahora estaba siendo diluida rápidamente por una nueva preocupación.

— Tantra... — Susurraron sus labios. — ¿Podré encontrar lo que busco en el sitio al que me dirijo?

Se cuestionó, empezando a ver cómo la urbanización de la ciudad desaparecía, dando paso a una planicie enorme con un largo camino por delante. Su meta era llegar al pequeño pueblecillo que estaba a un par de kilómetros de Lhasa, detrás de las montañas. Aquel sitio era especial. Se enteró gracias a los rumores ofrecidos por el vendedor de momos, que todavía había algunas personas que se atrevían a practicar el budismo más abiertamente allí e inclusive que había varios monjes escondidos.

China tenía estrictamente prohibida toda clase de práctica religiosa en el Tíbet, sobre todo la que involucrase la escuela budista liderada por el Dalai Lama* y, quien desobedeciera tal ley, debía pagarlo con la cárcel, por decirlo de una forma amable… quien sabe las atrocidades que se le hacían a las personas con la desgracia de ser atrapadas en el acto. El gobierno había asesinado a más de tres mil monjes durante su más grave época de horror*, por no mencionar al casi millón de tibetanos civiles gracias a sus crueles y represivas tácticas, por lo cual la gente del pueblo era muy precavida con ese tipo de cosas.

_(Escuela del Dalai Lama: Refiriéndose a la escuela de Budismo Tibetano Mahayana de la escuela Gelugpa. Represión China: Mirar referencia histórica en la entrada de mi blog.)_

Pero ese sitio remoto era su única esperanza de encontrar a un Geshe que le pudiese enseñar el camino de la práctica del Tantra. La primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza fue regresar a su país natal, India, para ver si alguno de los maestros budistas refugiados allí podría ayudarle, pero descartó la idea de inmediato.

Hacía poco, un infiltrado del gobierno Chino había tratado de envenenar al Dalai Lama*, y por ende, ningún monje tendría por el momento la disponibilidad de relacionarse demasiado con los extranjeros, no al menos hasta que se descubriese al culpable de tal atrocidad. Así que, una vez más, tendría que ver la forma de superar éste otro obstáculo en su camino.

_(Envenenamiento del Dalai Lama: éste hecho ocurrió en realidad en el 2010, pero lo he movido de época por coherencia a la estructura del fic)_

Ahora que indagaba en todo esto del budismo tibetano, cayó en cuenta que en ningún momento se atrevió a preguntarle a Mu el motivo por el cual había renunciado al Santuario. Esa mañana estuvo tan enfrascado pensando en su búsqueda de un camino hacia el Nirvana que pasó por alto ese detalle… y ¿Por qué negarlo? La compañía del tibetano había sido tan agradable que no le dedicó tiempo a pensar en cosas tan melancólicas.

Era una pena. Tal vez Shaka jamás sabría la razón de Mu y, ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante triste… nunca se trató demasiado con el pelilavanda debido a obvias razones, como su escape del refugio cuando era niño y las inmediatas batallas que tuvieron que sostener inmediatamente después de la reunión de los caballeros dorados, pero sin duda, eran personas muy compatibles en bastantes sentidos.

El rubio sintió que, así como lo dijo el ojiverde anoche, si se hubiesen dado el tiempo de conocerse, habrían desarrollado como mínimo, una hermosa amistad.

Sus divagaciones tomaron horas, horas en las cuales sus pies, compasivamente, soportaron un largo caminar hasta llegar al pie de las montañas. Allí pago, a su ver, un precio demasiado bajo por la renta de un Yak y la guía de un hombre local, quien le llevó hasta el pueblo que estaba buscando, justo entre una llanura escondida entre la parte baja del terreno.

Aunque más que pueblo, era más bien una aldea.

El sitio contaba con apenas unas quince casas de madera, un poco separadas la una de la otra y era demasiado pequeño siquiera para tener un nombre, y si es que alguna vez lo tuvo, los chinos de seguro lo cambiaron por algún número de serie, sólo para contar las poblaciones del territorio.

Shaka se envolvió bien en su chaqueta rojiza y se adentró al lugar, viendo desde afuera que las casas empezaban a encender sus chimeneas de hierro. Sin duda, la temperatura era mucho más baja que en la ciudad y más ahora que estaba oscureciendo, por lo que debía darse prisa a encontrar la casa que buscaba. No podía preguntarle nada a nadie debido al idioma, muy a pesar de que las personas pasaban a su lado y sonreían, saludándole amablemente.

Después de husmear un poco, dio con el sitio. Estaba casi al centro del aglomerado de casitas, era una que tenía por fuera banderillas tibetanas de vistosos colores, mientras en su interior se escuchaban a varias personas platicando amenamente. El rubio tomó aire, acercándose a la puerta de madera y tocando suavemente un par de veces. Esperó unos instantes, para después ser recibido por un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, quien portaba una afable sonrisa y un rostro muy amable, junto con una reluciente cabeza rapada, escondida bajo un gorro de lana.

— Tashi Delek*. — Pronunció el hindú en un tibetano un poco tosco, a lo que el otro hombre río abiertamente y se hizo a un lado, invitándolo a pasar. Shaka se sorprendió bastante, ya que eso no lo esperaba en absoluto.

_(Tashi Delek: Significa originalmente "Buena Suerte". Los tibetanos no tenían la costumbre de saludarse con un "hola", tal como se hace en la mayoría del mundo, pero con la occidentalización, empezaron a utilizar ésta frase como referencia al saludo.)_

Dentro de la humilde casita se encontraban otros tres hombres, todos pasando con facilidad los cuarenta años, abrigados bien con sus sacos de lana y tomando un poco de té alrededor de una estufa de hierro plana, la cual desprendía un confortante calor. Al verlo, dos de ellos sonrieron y abrieron un hueco, para permitirle sentarse con ellos, mientras el tercero, quien parecía ser el mayor de los cuatro permanecía en completo silencio y con el rostro inundado de seriedad, pasando entre sus dedos las cuentas del Mala* enredado en su muñeca.

_(Mala: Rosario budista, conformado por 108 cuentas.)_

Shaka seguía bastante sorprendido por la increíble amabilidad de los tibetanos, pero no por ello iba a desairarlos, así que tomó asiento. De inmediato, uno de ellos tomó el recipiente metálico sobre la estufa y sirvió una taza de té para el rubio, quien maldijo su suerte intensamente al ver aquel líquido siendo ofrecido para él junto con una dulce sonrisa.

Era incapaz de negarse, por más que detestara esa bebida, así que, resignado, tomó la taza y sonrió tímidamente.

Le dio un trago y de inmediato, se atragantó con el increíblemente salado sabor de aquello. Casi escupió la bebida, pero por respeto, tan sólo se aguantó las ganas. Al ver su rostro descompuesto, todos se echaron a reír, excepto aquel que seguía pasando las cuentas del Mala.

— Maldita sea… — Soltó el rubio en su idioma natal, limpiando un poco sus labios con la manga de sus ropas. Al escucharlo, ellos rieron todavía más.

— ¡Un visitante hindú! ¡Bienvenido seas! — Le habló el que le había recibido en la puerta en un perfecto hindi.

— Ah, muchas gracias.

Respondió el ojiazul haciendo una reverencia con sus manos. No le sorprendía que supieran su lenguaje, a fin de cuentas, el Dalai Lama residía en la India desde hace años y muchas de sus enseñanzas estaban siendo impartidas directamente en ese idioma, era normal que los monjes o devotos aprendiesen el idioma por fines prácticos.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven viajero? ¿Y qué te trae por nuestro querido pueblecillo? — Le preguntó otro con una sonrisa, el cual parecía ser el más joven de los cuatro.

— Me llamo Shaka, es un placer. — Contestó brevemente. — Realmente agradezco su hospitalidad, han sido muy amables.

— Todo visitante es bienvenido a nuestro sitio. Y siempre tenemos la certeza de que nunca es por casualidad. Nada en éste Samsara* lo es, Y estamos seguros que tienes un buen motivo como para haber viajado de tan lejos hasta éste olvidado sitio.

_(Samsara: el mundo de muertes y renacimientos, la tierra tal como la conocemos)_

Shaka miró fijamente su taza de té, pensando en las palabras que iba a decir y procurando hilar bien sus pensamientos. No quería decir algo fuera de lugar, pero vamos, todo tenía que tener su momento. Levantó el rostro y fijó sus cristalinos ojos en el hombre con quien hablaba, encontrando en esa oscura mirada una calidez que pocas veces era reconocida en las personas. Era… una mirada muy parecida a la de Mu.

— Soy tan sólo un practicante del Dharma en busca del Nirvana. Mi karma me ha traído hasta acá, necesitado de encontrar la forma más breve de llegar hacia él. Necesito, por todos los Budas, que me ayuden.

Los tres hombres alzaron las cejas, un poco sorprendidos y mirándose entre sí, mientras el cuarto seguía igual de serio y estoico.

— ¿Estás buscando algo en específico de nosotros? —Le cuestionó uno de ellos, dándose cuenta que aquel hombre no era común y corriente.

— Soy un practicante de una escuela sumamente distinta a la que se sigue en éste país. Necesito… alcanzar la liberación en menos de cuatro meses y, por azares del destino, la palabra "Tantra" se ha cruzado en mi camino. Estoy seguro que no ha sido sólo un desvariar del karma, sé que allí es donde está mi respuesta.

Los tres hombres guardaron absoluto silencio y, casi en sintonía, se giraron a ver al cuarto, quien seguía en completo silencio, aún con los ojos fijos en su rosario. Shaka se levantó y caminó hacia él con tranquilidad, dándose cuenta que era la única persona en ese cuarto con la capacidad de ayudarle. Se inclinó ante él en una reverencia respetuosa.

— Maestro… por favor, ayúdeme. — Suplicó, pero ahora hablando en sánscrito. El hombre alzó la mirada y la fijó en el joven. Pudo ver algo en él, algo que sobrepasaba inclusive lo que él entendía de sí mismo. Aquel sujeto soltó un suspiro, miró su Mala por última vez y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

— Joven viajero… — Susurró con una voz profunda, intensa y penetrante, pero que aún así desprendía calidez. — Desconozco los motivos por los cuales deseas alcanzar el Nirvana en tan** poco** tiempo, pero también debo admitir que estás en lo correcto. La correcta práctica del Tantra puede conducir a la liberación en tan sólo tres meses y medio.

Shaka sintió que su corazón se disparó, latiendo fuertemente al escuchar aquello. Sus ojos se iluminaron de forma espléndida y se clavaron en aquel hombre, con la esperanza renaciendo con increíble fuerza en él.

— ¡Por favor, le imploro que me enseñe sobre el Tantra! Estoy seguro que…

— ¿Estás seguro? — Cortó. — Creo que tu aseveración acerca de las cosas es demasiado precipitada. Me has dicho que toda tu vida has seguido una práctica budista muy distinta a la que se realiza en el Tíbet… y casi puedo adivinar que provienes de las enseñanzas Hinayana* ¿Por qué habrías de querer cambiar de parecer ahora?

_(Hinayana: Significa "pequeño vehículo" rama del budismo en el que el practicante se dedica sólo a encontrar su propia iluminación, sin buscar la de los otros.)_

Shaka le miró fijamente, casi con el corazón temblando al darse cuenta de lo transparente que era ante ese hombre. A ver en esos oscuros pozos que tenía por ojos, pudo percibir esa pizca de budeidad que aparecía en todos los seres elevados. El caballero estaba justo delante de la respuesta a su liberación. Aquel ser no le cuestionaba el motivo por el cual tenía tan poco tiempo, ni cuáles eran las razones de su desesperación, y el ojiazul intuía que era porque aquel monje sabía ya absolutamente todo.

— Porque he admitido que toda mi vida he estado equivocado. — Finalizó el Caballero de Virgo con firmeza.

Aquel monje lo miró por unos instantes y después, sonrió. Era una sonrisa pequeña, muy suave y ligera, pero que parecía transmitir la felicidad misma del Nirvana en ella.

— He visto en ti algo que nunca antes había podido concebir.

Puntualizó el hombre, sacando nuevamente su rosario. Aquel hombre se puso de pie y caminó por el cuarto hasta llegar a una esquina. Se agachó y removió un tapete, bajo el cual yacía una tablilla suelta del piso de madera. La levantó y sacó de allí un libro tibetano, prácticamente igual al que Shaka había encontrado en su templo. Regresó una vez más al calor de la parrilla y se sentó en su sitio.

— Tú no eres un hombre común y corriente, por ello, estoy seguro que podrás aprender las lecciones Tántricas en tan sólo tres días, pero por ello, deberás darme detalles de los símbolos que te han traído hasta aquí

. El rubio asintió, ya que en su vasta sabiduría, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

— Maestro, he tenido dos visiones. En la primera, los Budas se me han manifestado en el templo vacío a lado del Potala, mostrándose en posiciones de copulación, algo que nunca había presenciado en toda mi vida… y la segunda, ha sido en sueño. Me he visto a mí mismo alcanzado el Nirvana sobre un Mandala de arena… con un ser atado a mi regazo y uniéndose a mí en la inmensidad del universo.

— Ya veo.

Comentó el monje, mientras tomaba un largo palillo de hierro del piso y movía el carbón de la estufa, tratando de avivar el calor de las llamas. La temperatura del sitio estaba bajando rápidamente y empezaba a sentirse en los huesos, algo muy curioso siendo apenas el mes de Junio.

— Hijo mío, los sueños que acabas de tener son una clara visión de tu destino. Espero y sepas encararel significado de aquello a lo que vas a enfrentarte.

— No lo comprendo maestro, ¿Qué cosa hay que enfrentar aparte de la maravillosa experiencia de alcanzar la felicidad absoluta?

El monje no dijo nada más. Dejó la varilla de metal a un lado, mientras los otros tres hombres tan sólo contemplaban las llamas de la estufa, reflejando en sus oscuras pupilas el danzar del fuego, tan apaciblemente que parecía un tiempo eterno. Tomó el libro tibetano y lo abrió con cuidado, desempolvando aquel valioso documento. Sus manos se colocaron en un Mudra complejo, y al ver éste gesto, los otros tres hombres se levantaron y salieron de inmediato de aquel lugar. Aquel sabio Geshe sabía, desde lo profundo de su sabiduría, que efectivamente Shaka no comprendía nada aún.

— Toma aire, querido discípulo, que éste pequeño… — Dijo, señalando con la mirada el grueso tomo. — éste es sólo uno de los sesenta y nueve libros dedicados a aprender las enseñanzas Tántricas*, y el tiempo que tenemos es poco. Habrá que correr.

_(Libros Tántricos: La cifra es inexacta y sólo la he usado para hacer alusión a las 69 artes del amor que aprenden las consortes.)_

- . - . - . -

El frío, aunque notable, no era más que una caricia para el joven tibetano, quien caminaba a paso tranquilo, pero firme. Entre sus brazos se encontraba una hermosa tela de color azul rey, bordada con impecables diseños tibetanos que sobresalían por sus hilos dorados. En ella, se encontraba el Nudo de la interdependencia*, colocado como un patrón sagrado en el manto.

_(Nudo de la interdependencia: Favor de mirar referencia gráfica en la entrada de sus reviews en mi Tumblr.)_

Envueltos en aquella tela, se encontraban varios ramilletes de flores, cortados esa misma mañana en las planicies de Lhasa. El tibetano trataba de mostrarse lo más discreto posible, aunque no era fácil que pasase desapercibido ante la gente, quien no podía evitar voltear a mirarlo gracias a su peculiar aspecto.

Aquella piel tan blanca, esos ojos enormes como espejos de un bosque y el cabello tan claro que parecía resplandecer ante los rayos del atardecer, cambiando ligeramente su tonalidad lavanda gracias a la hermosa luz del cielo.

Muchos de los lugareños no sabrían decir si era un turista, un hombre o una mujer e inclusive, un ser elevado disfrazado, ya que tal belleza tan atípica no era para nada común.

El tibetano se introdujo por diferentes callejones y andaderos, cruzando prácticamente toda la ciudad en una larga línea recta. De vez en cuando, miraba hacia sus espaldas, cuidando que no viniese ninguna persona detrás de él… sobre todo soldados chinos.

Rehusarse a utilizar sus poderes le estaba costando más de lo que quería admitir, casi siempre, se sentía débil y un poco desorientado, seguramente gracias a haber dormido aquel don tan maravilloso que había tenido durante toda su vida y por ende, no quería meterse en problemas.

Había sido un enorme sacrificio. Pero ese era el camino que él había escogido, un camino que había anhelado desde que era niño… desde que conoció la verdadera bondad de los hombres gracias a aquel monje...

Mu se paró de golpe, ya que, distraído por sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había llegado a su destino. Por unos instantes, sintió que sus ojos se aguaban al ver el edificio que tenía delante de él, el cual se encontraba situado prácticamente a la orilla del sur de la ciudad de Lhasa.

Era tan sólo una pequeñita construcción de un piso, de no más de veinte metros cuadrados, la cual contaba sólo con una ventana y un hueco donde antes hubo una puerta. Estaba abandonada y un poco quemada de un costado, mientras algunos grafitis en tibetano "decoraban" sus paredes externas. Una vieja hilera de banderillas tibetanas colgaba de la entrada, ya empolvada y muy corroída por el paso del tiempo.

El precioso pelilavanda sintió que su pecho se aplastaba ligeramente, como si la nostalgia suplicara por entrar en su corazón. La última vez que estuvo en ese lugar, fue hace casi veinte años…

Tomando valor, abrazó todavía más aquel bulto entre sus brazos y entró a la casona, asegurándose de que nadie le estuviese mirando. El lugar estaba vacío, grafiteado, lleno de escombros y sin cuartos, ya que sus paredes internas habían sido derrumbadas. Simplemente era un cubo vacío, pero el lemuriano sabía que ese sitio conservaba un precioso tesoro. Se dirigió hacia el fondo donde se podían distinguir los restos de una chimenea, la cual estaba casi derrumbada.

Mu se arrodilló frente a ella y miró hacia el suelo, para después sonreír para sí mismo. Dejó el bulto a un lado y buscó una protuberancia en el piso de corroída madera, encontrando justo lo que buscaba. Jaló de unas tablillas sueltas y levantó una trampilla, la cual revelaba al precioso ser bajo ella.

Era una thangka incrustada en el suelo. Empolvada, vieja y un poco descolorida por la humedad, pero aún así, hermosa como sólo el ser dibujado en ella podía ser. Las lágrimas por fin brotaron de los ojos del tibetano, quien de inmediato se puso de pie e hizo tres postraciones frente a la pintura.

Era el Buda Avalokiteshvara*, alzándose con sus seis brazos y sosteniendo una mirada hermosa, tan llena de dulzura y compasión que de inmediato el corazón de Mu estalló en devoción. Ese era el Buda al que él aspiraba a convertirse.

Se sentó en posición de loto frente a la thangka y entregó con un infinito amor aquella ofrenda de flores, teniendo presente en todo momento lo que ese ser representaba para él. Sacó del bolsillo de su manga un rosario tibetano hecho con semillas de sándalo, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos en profunda concentración.

Allí mismo, ante la caída de la noche en el cielo de Lhasa, Mu de Aries ofreció diez mil mantras, diez mil Om Mani Peme Hum*, hasta que la luz del Sol tocó nuevamente la tierra.

_(Avalokiteshvara: El Buda de la compasión, también conocido como Chenrezig en idioma tibetano. El Dalai Lama es considerado una emanación de éste Buda. Om Mani Peme Hum es el mantra dedicado a éste Buda.)_

- . - . - . -

Exactamente tres días después, Shaka se encontraba frente a las puertas de Jamir, sintiendo cómo el frío le tocaba las mejillas, mientras el viento soplaba por todos los rincones de aquellas enormes montañas, generando un extraño silencio interrumpido, como si la mismísima nieve cantase a su llegada.

El rubio dio un paso más, contemplando con su cristalina mirada aquella construcción que ahora ostentaba una puerta. Puerta que fue hecha apenas unos meses atrás, en clara señal de que la paz había llegado a la tierra y por ende, Jamir ya no le temía a los visitantes.

— Heme aquí. — Dijo el joven rubio, quien desprendía de su cuerpo un aura muy peculiar. Espléndida, pero apagada al mismo tiempo, como aquellas hermosas estatuas que han perdido su brillo con el pasar de los años. Un evento que pocos seres en la tierra tendrían oportunidad de contemplar, aunque hubiesen pasado por miles de renacimientos.

Shaka se acercó silenciosamente a la construcción, mientras las enseñanzas de su mentor resonaron por su cabeza, una y otra vez. En tan sólo tres días había aprendido una inmensidad de cosas, una marea de lecciones y prácticas que sólo un ser como él era capaz de adquirir en tan poco tiempo, aunque todo ello le había traído sólo un momentáneo bienestar, puesto que una vez más, sus hombros venían cargando un súbito pesar.

Al llegar al marco de la puerta, el ojiazul notó algo curioso. Con una media sonrisa, colocó su mano sobre una figura labrada en el muro de piedra, la cual se mostraba bella y sencilla como ella misma. Era la figura de un loto floreciendo, lo cual le recordó enormemente lo que se le había revelado en esos tres días de estudio. Su maestro le había mostrado el claro significado de sus dos visiones.

La primera. Él únicamente podría alcanzar el Nirvana en el tiempo que necesitaba por medio de las lecciones Tántricas. Su mentalización en el templo de Potala era la evidente manifestación de ello y una clara muestra inequívoca de que estaba en el camino correcto, pero…

La segunda visión…aquella revelación tenía el corazón del Caballero de Virgo hecho un abismo. Esa manifestación era la más aterradora de todas y, al saber su significado, el rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragarse el propio aire de sus pulmones.

Su mentor fue muy claro. Según esa visión, debía practicar el Tantra estrictamente bajo las enseñanzas la escuela tibetana de los Sakyas*… y esto último le perturbaba enormemente.

Porque eso significaba que Shaka debía encontrar una consorte.

Una mujer, una persona instruida íntimamente en el arte Tántrico, una que conociera sus manifestaciones, sus símbolos y sus procedimientos como la palma de su mano. Una persona que pudiera practicar con él en carne viva, para así ayudarle a alcanzar la anhelada liberación.

_(Sakyas: Escuela primitiva de Budismo Tibetano, la cual difiere en varios aspectos de la Gelugpa, aunque ambas conviven armoniosamente.)_

Pero, ¿En dónde podría encontrar a alguien así? Era una tarea titánica ya que, según él tenía entendido, esa tradición había sido interrumpida hacía muchos años gracias a la invasión China a Tíbet, y por ende no había posibilidad de encontrar a una mujer así sin una exhaustiva búsqueda por todo el mundo.

Y lo que más le perturbaba, es que no sólo no era suficiente encontrar a una persona con íntegro conocimiento del Tantra, sino que ésta debía estar acompañada de una señal más. Un símbolo que, inequívocamente, se presentaba sólo cuando la consorte adecuada aparecía en la vida del aspirante al Nirvana.

Parecía una misión imposible y las esperanzas que habían llenado el espíritu de Shaka se estaban marchitando una vez más ante el enorme problema que se le presentaba… parecía ser como si el karma se las hubiese arreglado para que no pudiese salir jamás del Samsara…

Estando en su situación, era incomprensible el entender qué es lo que estaba haciendo ahora el rubio en Jamir, siendo que debería estar buscando como loco a dicha consorte… pero es que él era un hombre de palabra y debía cumplir fielmente la promesa que le había hecho a Mu días atrás, así que, suspirando una vez más, entró al recinto.

Sus pasos resonaron entre las piedras y su propio cosmos vibró al sentir aquello que venía a buscar. La armadura de Aries le llamaba intensamente desde una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta.

— "_Shaka… ¿Podrías entregar mi armadura al Patriarca, por favor?"_ — Aquella petición de Mu resonó en su cabeza una vez más, mientras la nostalgia lo volvía a invadir.

Realmente, las cosas habían terminado.

Se adentró a la torre y divisó aquella larga escalera que conducía a la siguiente planta, por lo que se apresuró hacia ella. La decoración de la torre era más bien escasa, algunos jarrones y mantas por allí y por acá, con pocos muebles a la vista. Shaka imaginó que, siendo Mu el tipo de hombre que era, prefería vivir en austeridad.

Finalmente llegó a aquel cuartillo en el que podía percibir la esencia de la armadura. Pasó por la cortina que cubría la entrada, encontrándose con la habitación personal del lemuriano, a lo que el ojiazul se dio el lujo de contemplar un poco el lugar.

Una sencilla cama individual yacía pegada al muro, con la amplia ventana en la cabecera, permitiendo la extensa entrada de la luz. La cobija era una manta de lana de yak de buen tamaño y bastante gruesa, de colores ocres mezclándose con azules turquesa; había un librero labrado con detalles tibetanos, al parecer muy viejo, pero ostentando una gran cantidad de libros que el rubio no podía reconocer gracias al idioma.

Lo más llamativo, sin duda, era el escritorio. Ostentaba un tintero y varios papeles con dibujos de armaduras y anotaciones en tibetano, junto con un montón de frascos llenos de polvo de estrellas, el cual resplandecía con gracia dentro del vidrio. A lado de éste mueble, reposaba la armadura del Carnero, colocada sobre un bonito tapete étnico.

Shaka caminó tranquilamente hacia ella, tomando la caja de Pandora y echándola en su espalda. Sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que su promesa estaba por ser cumplida. Salió de aquel cuartillo y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, con la intención de regresar lo antes posible al Santuario, pero algo le detuvo en su andar. Algo que le mandó un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la torre, percibió un dulce aroma que distinguió de inmediato, uno que estaba segurísimo, no había estado allí cuando él llegó.

Incienso de sándalo.

Giró su rostro hacia uno de los cuartos del primer piso, pudiendo ver que de entre la puerta de uno de ellos, brotaba una colilla de humo. El rubio se acercó precavidamente, abriendo lentamente la puerta de madera, tratando de provocar el menor ruido posible.

Su sorpresa fue muy grande al ver el altar de Mu, con aquellos seres tan hermosos manifestándose en estatuas de bronce. Pudo ver que una varilla de incienso se encontraba recién encendida frente al altar, pero los cuencos del mismo estaban vacíos y bocabajo, en señal de que el lemuriano había cerrado las ofrendas antes de irse a Lhasa… ¿Entonces, quién…?

Shaka estaba a punto de indagar todavía más dentro de sus pensamientos, cuando vio algo más en aquella habitación… más específicamente, en el piso de la misma. La caja de Pandora cayó pesadamente al suelo, mientras el rubio se cubría los labios con la palma al ver la poderosa revelación que había ante sus ojos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Nf:** Espero que les haya gustado *u* espero con ansias sus comentarios.


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/a: **¡Bienvenidos! Bueno, como siempre, les he dejado las notas del capítulo en mi Tumblr, cuyo link podrán encontrar en mi biografía. Disfruten la lectura :)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya ni los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada en la mencionada serie me pertenecen. Por lo cual doy a entender que el escrito aquí presentado es con una intención de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>TANTRA<strong>

Capítulo IV

"El niño tan sólo miró de forma hambrienta el caldero, usando toda la fuerza que quedaba en su pequeño cuerpo para guardar la compostura y no lanzarse sobre aquella comida como una bestia voraz. Para controlarse, veía hacia otro lado de la habitación, enfocando su atención en los detalles. Estaba en la casa de aquel monje que le había rescatado, una pequeña chocita en la orilla de la ciudad que en sí no era más que un cubo de losa y madera.

Tenía tres cuartillos, uno que parecía ser la habitación del Geshe, un baño y un cuartito adicional para guardar algunos objetos, sitio que, al parecer por aquel tendido de cobijas y mantas que había echado el monje, sería su nueva habitación. El resto de la casa consistía en una cocina con una chimenea muy primitiva al fondo, mientras un precioso pero sencillo altar se erigía en una esquina de la casa, justo bajo una ventana.

El inocente niño, tan prudente e inteligente como pocos a su edad, decidió no preguntarle a aquel sencillo ser el por qué no vivía en el Potala, como todos los demás monjes. El hombre servía en un cuenco una buena cucharada de sopa de verduras, para después colocarla frente a su nuevo discípulo, quien vio aquel ofrecimiento como si fuera el mismísimo Nirvana.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, hijo? —preguntó amablemente el viejo, quien parecía ya estar entrado en su séptima década.

Súbitamente, el hambre se le escapó al pequeño, quien se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba. Sus puños se apretaron en vergüenza, mientras su pequeña y lavanda cabeza se inclinaba hacia abajo. Las lágrimas parecían querer brotar de nuevo, apreciándose a través de sus ojos cristalizados.

—… Dakini.* —respondió el ojiverde en voz muy baja, con una tristeza profunda embargada en cada letra. El monje alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Tus padres te han puesto ese nombre?...

El niño tan sólo asintió, tomando la cuchara y sumergiéndola en la sopa, mirando fijamente el líquido, como no queriendo cruzar su avergonzada mirada con aquel gentil hombre. Sus ojos negros y profundos miraron al chico, no comprendiendo en absoluto la crueldad que podían tener los seres humanos. Definitivamente, el Samsara era un sitio siniestro y horripilante. Después de unos momentos de silencio, éste fue roto vivazmente.

—¡Creo que tus padres se confundieron! —dijo alegremente el hombre, sobresaltando al niño, quien levantó la mirada temblorosa—. Estoy seguro que no te llamas así, y te lo puedo probar, hijo mío.

Aquel buen monje se levantó y caminó hacia el cuartillo que usaba de bodega, desapareciendo tras la cortina de la entrada. El niño se dirigió nuevamente hacia su plato al escuchar cómo su estómago rugía con ferocidad, a lo que le dio una primera probada a aquel caldo, el cual le supo a gloria. No recordaba… cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le había tratado con tanta amabilidad, ni de cuándo le habían ofrecido un plato de comida sin mirarlo de forma despectiva o atemorizada.

Momentos después, el moje volvía con algo que el chico jamás había visto en toda su vida… un libro. Pero no era cualquier libro, era uno occidental.

—Mira, mira… —le dijo el hombre, emocionado y abriendo aquello frente al pequeño, quien tan sólo pudo distinguir un montón de lo que para él, eran jeroglíficos—. Me ha regalado éste libro un amigo de la India, tiene cosas muy interesantes.

El título de aquel libro era "Civilizaciones Perdidas", escrito en un alfabeto inglés, cosa que obviaba el por qué el niño no lo comprendía. Aunque vamos… tampoco sabía leer o escribir su propio idioma, así que era normal que empezara a sentirse un poco frustrado.

El monje le dio la vuelta a las hojas, mostrándole ilustraciones y fotografías de cosas que el crío jamás había visto, por lo que se veía maravillado ante la extrañeza de tales imágenes. Pirámides egipcias, el templo de Salomón, ruinas mesopotámicas… Las páginas bailaron frente a sus ojos de forma maravillosa, hasta que llegó a lo que realmente quería enseñarle.

Era el dibujo de un mapa, más específicamente, una isla. El pequeño miró aquello un poco asombrado y a la vez confundido. El monje puso su dedo índice sobre el mapa y sonrió.

—Ésta fue la tierra Mu. Era un sitio tan maravilloso que solamente seres asombrosos habitaron allí hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Eran personas increíbles con grandes poderes, ¡Se dice que podían manipular las estrellas, rasgar el cielo con sus puños y partir la tierra de una sola patada!

El inocente miró con asombro al anciano, como un entusiasta explorador que acaba de escuchar sobre una ciudad fantástica. Regresó su vista al libro, inmensamente curioso por lo que contenía aquel escrito. Una notable sonrisa creció en el rostro del monje, quien acarició la cabeza pelilavanda del chico.

— ¿Y sabes qué es lo más extraordinario de todo, mi pequeño discípulo?

El monje dio vuelta a la hoja y le mostró la página al niño, quien abrió los ojos como platos en genuina sorpresa, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manitas, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

Era el dibujo de un hombre de cabello sumamente largo, de porte adónico y llevando en su mano derecha una lanza y en la izquierda un escudo. Se veía atlético, alto y poderoso, irguiéndose sobre una roca en medio del mar… pero lo que más le sorprendía de todo, era que ese hombre en lugar de cejas, tenía dos óvalos en su frente. Justo como los que él mismo tenía.

El niño volvió a mirar al viejo con la sorpresa todavía impregnada en su rostro, junto con un rayo de dicha que había atravesado su corazón. El monje le sonrió todavía más, cerrando el libro y dejándolo a un lado de la mesa.

— ¿Lo ves? —le dijo con aquella voz tan dulce y amable—. Tu nombre no es Dakini, tu nombre es Mu.

_*Dakini: nombre generalmente femenino que significa "bruja o demonio"._

- . - . - . - .

Nunca antes, en todos sus años de servicio como caballero de Atenea, había temblado como en ese momento. Shaka dio un par de pasos y se arrodilló despacio, como queriendo asegurarse de que lo que veía en aquel piso no era una ilusión creada por su torturada mente.

—No es posible, ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Vibrantes colores en azul, rojo, rosa, amarillo… geometría vasta, perfecta y gloriosa como su propio significado… un Mandala de arena yacía en el suelo, frente al altar de Mu de Aries. La arena del mismo estaba un poco corrida, como si hubiese sido barrida ligeramente por la misma mano del guardián de Jamir.

El rubio terminó sentándose en el piso, sin despegar su mirada de aquella forma. Era exactamente igual a la de sus sueños, el Mandala del Kalachakra*. Su maestro había sido muy claro: Sólo los más elevados conocedores del Tantra son capaces de elaborar un Mandala, y más uno tan complejo como lo era ése, la base de todas las prácticas tántricas.

_*Mandala Kalachakra: Ver referencia en mi Tumblr._

— ¿Mu ha hecho esto?

Estaba realmente sorprendido. Un Mandala de arena tomaba bastante tiempo hacerse, por lo que no había manera de que alguien hubiese entrado a la pagoda para hacerlo durante la ausencia del ojiverde.

—Acaso… ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo que Mu fue a hacer en Lhasa? —se preguntó, sintiendo como una gota de sudor frío bajaba por su sien. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta o siquiera había sospechado de esto?...

Las señales eran inequívocas. Shaka había encontrado a su consorte. Pero lo que no podía creer, es que fuese su mismísimo compañero de armas… ¿Cómo es que él sabía sobre algo tan elevado como el Tantra mismo?

Se quedó allí en el suelo un largo rato, tan sólo contemplando cada una de las geometrías de esa obra, debatiendo sus desastres mentales… al menos hasta que el cosmos de alguien muy familiar surgió repentinamente. El rubio tan sólo giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de aquel cuarto, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de Kiki.

—Señor Shaka, ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? —preguntó, al tiempo que entraba a la habitación y dejaba su morral en el suelo. Ante la pregunta, el caballero de Virgo recobró un poco la compostura.

—Tu… maestro me pidió de favor que llevase su armadura al Santuario.

Respondió, viendo de reojo la caja de Pandora a sus espaldas. El pelirrojo le miró con tristeza y asintió tranquilamente, comprendiendo. El silencio que se instaló entre los dos fue algo incómodo, pero por suerte, sólo duro unos instantes.

—Voy a prepararle una taza de té, de seguro debe estar cansado.

Le ofreció el pequeño muviano, a lo que el rubio tan sólo asintió, agradecido por el gesto. Un rato más tarde, ambos se encontraban en la pequeña cocina de la pagoda, mientras Kiki calentaba una olla con la bebida. El ojiazul se dio el lujo de contemplar un poco del lugar, encontrándolo muy acogedor.

La ventana amplia, la sencilla pero bien cuidada estufa, la mesa con el mantel étnico tibetano, la vajilla de porcelana tradicional, la alacena de madera bien repleta de comida… parecía ser que el lemuriano se había esforzado por hacer un hogar dentro de una fortaleza, seguramente pensando en su pequeño discípulo.

El pequeño terminó de calentar el té y lo sirvió a un agradecido Shaka quien, después de todo el estrés que estaba pasando, deseaba más que nada aquella bebida caliente para tranquilizar sus nervios. Escuchó los pasos de Kiki dirigirse hacia la silla del otro lado de la mesa, al tiempo que el rubio bajaba la mirada para ver su deliciosa bebi…

—"_Puta madre…" _— pensó.

— ¡Señor Shaka!

— ¡Hostia, Kiki, no leas mis pensamientos!

— ¡Lo siento!

El maldito té salado estaba frente a él, burlándose en su cara por su suerte. Apretó los dientes discretamente, mientras el pelirrojo finalmente se sentaba frente a él y bebía de su propia taza, tomando apaciblemente de aquella cosa que el rubio empezaba a considerar como la bebida más asquerosa del mundo.

Shaka dejó aquellos pensamientos de lado para clavar su penetrante mirada en el pelirrojo, notando por primera vez sus ojos un poco hinchados. El pequeño definitivamente cargaba un aura baja, se veía triste y el rubio sabía a la perfección el porqué.

Suspiró. En un acto muy, muy sorprendente de parte del frío caballero de Virgo, éste levantó su mano y acarició la cabeza del pelirrojo con dulzura, tratando de reconfortarlo un poco con éste gesto. Kiki le miró un poco sorprendido, pero después sonrió suavemente y clavó la vista a su taza.

—Gracias… — dijo el muviano en un susurro, a lo que el ojiazul asintió y bajó su mano. El silencio duró unos minutos, para después ser roto por el rubio, quien trató de hilar sus pensamientos de la forma más coherente posible.

—Kiki, necesito preguntarte algo —El pequeño le miró atentamente, asintiendo, a lo que el rubio tomó aire y prosiguió. —… ¿A qué fue tu maestro a Lhasa?

—Oh, fue a rendirle tributo a los Budas, al Palacio de Potala.

—Ya veo… eso explicaría su estancia, pero a decir verdad no tenía idea de que Mu fuera budista, y uno tan devoto, pero… —comentó, un poco apenado— ¿Piensa quedarse allí a vivir o…?

—No, según lo que sé, después de su peregrinación se irá a Dharamsala a finales de Agosto por unos meses, pero después de eso, ya no me quiso contar sobre su destino definitivo.

— ¿Dharamsala? ¿En India…? Según tengo entendido, allí es donde reside ahora el Dalai Lama, ¿Allá también irá a dar ofrendas?

—No señor, él va para tomar votos. —Al escuchar esto, los ojos de Shaka se abrieron de par en par, mirando al pequeño como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—Sí, mi maestro se va a convertir en un monje.

- . - . - . - . - . - . -

—Por Atenea, qué clima tan desquiciado. —comentó, mientras caminaba a su cama y tomaba la gruesa cobija que estaba sobre ella, echándosela encima, para después subir al colchón y acomodarse entre la comodidad de los cojines.

—No es el clima, eres tú que ya no aguantas ni un poco de frío, Shion. — Le dijo tranquilamente el caballero de Libra, quien leía un libro en el sillón más grande de la alcoba del templo Patriarcal. El peliverde suspiró.

— Claro que no, estamos en pleno Junio. El dios Odín debe estar molesto con Atenea.

— Eso o te estás haciendo viejo, amor mío. — Soltó con ironía y volvió su atención hacia el libro, a lo que el peliverde rodó los ojos.

Pero después, se quedó un poco pensativo. El muviano giró su rostro hacia el ventanal de la habitación para poder ver un poco más de su cara, la cual se reflejaba entre el vidrio y la oscuridad de la noche, sintiéndose un poco ofuscado al hacerlo. Tomó un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos y lo enredó entre ellos suavemente, ante la evidencia de su desgracia… su cabello estaba empezando a tornarse plateado, o al menos, las primeras hebras ya estaban brotando.

Regresó su mirada hacia Dhoko, para después ver, con el alma en la mano, que unas ligeras arrugas empezaban a formarse en la comisura de los ojos del moreno. Tal como lo había dicho hace algunos días frente a un sorprendido Shaka, estaban empezando a envejecer rápidamente.

Shion sintió que su corazón se aplastaba con fuerza y que las lágrimas querían brotar de sus ojos. Pero no, no esta vez. Ahora era un hombre mucho más maduro y sabio, por ende, sabía perfectamente cómo aliviar el dolor de sus propios sentimientos…

—Dhoko, ¿Puedes venir?... —pidió, captando la atención del caballero de Libra, quien le miró un poco sorprendido.

Aquellos orbes rosáceos le estaban transmitiendo un mar de sentimientos que el moreno entendió de inmediato, por lo que prácticamente arrojó el libro al suelo, yendo rápidamente hacia la cama y arrodillándose a lado del tibetano. Shion clavó su mirada en su propio regazo, sintiendo cómo el moreno tomaba una de sus manos y la envolvía entre las suyas.

— ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó con preocupación, besando aquella mano con dulzura, en un claro gesto de infinita devoción.

—Dhoko… mi amado amigo —le dijo con gran cariño, levantando su mano libre y revolviendo los cabellos de Libra, para después viajar hacia su mejilla y acariciarla—. Me siento un poco cansado.

El moreno cerró los ojos y sonrió con suavidad entendiendo, desde la sabiduría que el infinito amor que tenía por Shion le brindaba, cuál era el motivo de su aflicción.

—Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar inevitablemente, amor mío —le respondió, frotando su mejilla contra la palma de la mano del muviano, intensificando aquella caricia—. Pero, ¿Sabes una cosa?

El peliverde tan sólo se giró a mirarlo con los ojos nublados por el sentimiento, a lo que el moreno prosiguió.

—Aunque sólo sean unos cuantos meses… no me arrepiento de nada —. Diciendo esto, se levantó para así sentarse a lado de Shion, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y depositando un beso en la sien de éste, quien sonrió ante el gesto.

— ¿De nada? ¿Estás seguro?

Replicó el Patriarca divertido, acomodándose en su pecho y sintiendo que el calor de aquel hombre le confortaba hasta el alma. Dhoko sonrió y clavó su barbilla sobre la cabeza del lemuriano, ambos mirando hacia un punto perdido de la habitación, tan sólo disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

—… bueno, tal vez me molesta un poco el hecho de que debo empezar a tomar viagra más pronto de lo que me esperaba.

Shion abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrojándose hasta la coronilla y soltándose del moreno, quien rio abiertamente… hasta que el muviano le soltó una fuerte palmada detrás de la cabeza.

—¡Auch! ¡Eres muy violento! —se quejó, para después ver cómo el Patriarca se ponía de pie a lado de la cama, dándole la espalda—… ¿Shion?

Dhoko sintió que la sangre le subió a las mejillas a la velocidad de la luz al ver que el muviano empezaba a quitarse la bata, dejando que ésta cayese al suelo. El largo cabello del tibetano le impedía ver más allá de sus piernas, pero aun así, el caballero de Libra podía imaginarse a la perfección la belleza de ese hombre frente a él.

Lo conocía a la perfección, cada centímetro de piel, cada cabello… y aun así, siempre le parecía un ser extraordinariamente fascinante. ¿Y cómo no? Dhoko estaba loco por él, por aquel lemuriano histérico que podía pasar de ser el más respetable y serio hombre de la tierra a un manojo de nervios en tan sólo un instante.

Shion miró al moreno sobre su hombro, enmarcado por esa misteriosa aura que desprendían todos los seres de su raza.

—Entonces… será mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo, ¿No crees?

Soltó, a lo que Dhoko clavó sobre él su más penetrante mirada, una cargada de deseo que prácticamente exhalaba toneladas de pasión. El moreno alzó la mano, la cual fue tomaba por el antiguo carnero, quien subió a la cama con su amante.

- . - . - . - . - . - . -

Aquella trenza se hacía cada vez más gruesa conforme iba llegando a la mitad de su cabello, mientras sus ojos verdes no perdían movimiento alguno de sus dedos, tratando de, por todos los dioses, no dejar ni una hebra suelta.

Una vez terminada aquella tarea, echó la trenza hacia atrás, dejando su rostro frescamente despejado. Instantes después, metió sus pies en el agua, sintiendo el helado líquido erizar su piel. A pesar de ello, la sensación fue casi divina para su cansado cuerpo, el cual agradecía que el agua apaciguase el ardor que sentían sus pobres extremidades. Llevó sus verdes ojos hacia el cielo y suspiró profundamente.

—Todavía me queda un largo camino…

Se dijo así mismo, mirando el infinito río Lhasa que se perdía en el horizonte. Se había detenido a descansar un poco ya que, después de todo, llevaba dos días caminando prácticamente sin parar, tan sólo deteniéndose a tomar baños junto al río y a comer algo de lo que llevaba en su bolsa de viaje. India todavía quedaba muy, muy lejos, pero aquel peregrinaje era algo que todo aspirante a monje debía realizar… y más si Mu quería llegar a tiempo.

Se quedó contemplando el paisaje con una sonrisa en el rostro. Dentro de poco llegaría a la cordillera de las montañas del Himalaya y debía preparar su cuerpo para ello. Sólo en los momentos cuando su cuerpo se encontraba hasta el límite de su resistencia, sentía ganas de volver a despertar su cosmos… pero después se daba cuenta que esa vida, esa parte suya ya era cosa del pasado.

El día estaba totalmente despejado, con un brillante Sol asomándose entre las montañas, con las nubes escarchando las altísimas cumbres. Vio un rebaño de Yaks pasar por el otro lado del río, arreados por un anciano que cargaba un buen saco de heno a sus espaldas. Mu sonrió suavemente al apreciar con infinita tranquilidad aquel escenario… eso era algo que nunca había podido apreciar durante todos sus años como caballero y, ahora que era libre, podía admirar aquellas sencillas pero bellas cosas que ofrecía el Samsara.

—Es hermoso, ¿No crees? —preguntó el bello lemuriano, mientras la persona de pie junto a él tomaba asiento a su lado, metiendo también sus pies al helado río.

— Es un sitio muy apacible. —respondió Shaka de Virgo, apreciando con sinceridad la belleza del paisaje.

—Sin duda lo es, querido amigo —dijo con una sonrisa, regresando su atención al rebaño de yaks.

El silencio se instauró en ambos hombres, al tiempo que el viento movía suavemente la hierba de la planicie generando un sonido casi relajante, aunque aquello no aliviaba la terrible presión en el pecho del rubio. Por unos instantes, se sintió sumamente intrigado del porqué Mu no le cuestionaba qué hacía allí.

Había encontrado con prontitud el rastro del ojiverde, ya que él mismo conocía a la perfección el famoso peregrinaje a Bodhgaya*, por lo que encontrar al lemuriano le fue bastante fácil, sin contar que el poder transportarse con su cosmos le agilizó las cosas extraordinariamente… pero ahora que lo tenía a lado, no sabía cómo rayos empezar ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir?

"_¿Qué crees Mu? Debo alcanzar la iluminación en tres meses y medio y necesito que mantengas relaciones sexuales conmigo para lograrlo ¿No te parece curioso? ¿Cuándo empezamos? "_

…Shaka quiso patearse así mismo al tener éste pensamiento y agradecía, con todas sus fuerzas, que Mu ya no pudiese leer el pensamiento. Giró un poco su rostro para poder ver al lemuriano, sintiéndose enormemente ofuscado.

_*Bodhgaya: Situada en India, lugar donde el Buda Shakyamuni alcanzó la iluminación._

Aquel hermoso joven parecía encajar perfectamente con el paisaje. Su cabello atado, su sencilla vestimenta tibetana, la delgadez de su cuerpo… parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería entre los colores de la hierba dorada y el cielo azul. Ahora entendía el porqué de la pérdida de peso, de seguro el ojiverde había estado ayunando bastante.

Debía tomar valor, porque tiempo definitivamente ya no tenía.

—Mu… ¿Crees que… podamos hablar?

El tibetano se giró a mirarlo, aun sosteniendo la suave sonrisa de su rostro, cosa que hizo que el nerviosismo de Shaka creciese a pasos agigantados.

—Por supuesto —respondió el lemuriano—. Te escucho.

—No… aquí no. Quisiera que fuéramos a Jamir, necesito pedirte algo muy importante. —El lemuriano alzó una "ceja", reflejando desconcierto ante la petición del rubio.

—P-pero, Shaka, yo tengo que…

— ¡Ah, lo sé, lo sé! —Se adelantó el hindú—. Estás haciendo una peregrinación, pero yo prometo que…

—…Kiki te lo contó cuando fuiste por mi armadura, ¿No es así? Si lo que quieres es tratar de convencerme de nuevo que vuelva al Santuario, olvídalo.

Interrumpió el ojiverde con firmeza, sintiendo un extraño presentimiento ante todo esto y, al ver el rostro del ojiazul palidecer un poco, entendió que había dado en el clavo. Shaka suspiró profundamente, entendiendo que todo debía ser demasiado repentino para Mu, por ende debía tratar el tema con tacto. Y eso… que el ojiverde no se imaginaba ni la mitad del asunto.

—No, no es eso Mu. Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Santuario, es… una petición muy importante que necesito hacerte. Tengo una certeza, tan grande como jamás la he tenido en mi vida, que eres el único capaz de ayudarme. Por favor, ven conmigo a Jamir, prometo que… te traeré a éste mismo punto para que no pierdas más tiempo después de que escuches mi petición.

Mu miró con desconfianza al rubio, aunque después se sintió terriblemente mal por ello. Shaka no le mentiría después de todo… pero sin duda, le abrumaba un poco la situación. Tal vez sólo sería un poco, pero ésta ida a Jamir retrasaría su peregrinación a Bodhgaya, y si no se apuraba...

Mejor no pensar en ello. Mu confiaba que su propósito podría lograrse. Consideraría éste contratiempo como un obstáculo que, naturalmente, se debía presentar para probar qué tanto deseaba abandonar todo y convertirse en monje.

Y eso era algo que él quería de corazón, por sobre todas las cosas, así que, sin perder más tiempo se puso de pie.

—Vale entonces, Shaka. Si realmente me necesitas, no existen motivos en mi corazón para no ayudarte.

Le dijo con una sincera y amplia sonrisa, alzando su mano hacia el joven rubio, quien tan sólo le contempló por unos instantes, sintiendo un poco de culpabilidad. Levantó la mano y alcanzó la de Mu, sintiendo la calidez de esa suave piel en contraste con la frialdad de la suya… en un santiamén, ambos desaparecieron.

- . - . - . - . - . - . -

—Lo siento, nos transporté un poco lejos de la torre sin querer. —dijo el rubio, divisando a Jamir al final del largo puente que conectaba al edificio.

—No te preocupes, Shaka, al fin y al cabo, sólo son unos minutos andando.

Respondió el pelilavanda tranquilamente, empezando a caminar hacia la pagoda de piedra. Shaka en cambio iba detrás de él, comiéndose la cabeza y pensando lo que iba a decirle.

Pero vamos, tal vez no iba a ser tan malo. Mu era budista y él podía entender a la perfección el porqué de la desesperación del rubio, llegar a la iluminación era cosa seria. Además, de seguro comprendería el motivo por el cual debería haber una relación carnal entre ellos. El pelilavanda al parecer conocía demasiado bien el proceso del Tantra, de seguro sabía que la unión del practicante y la consorte era necesaria… tal vez no sería tan difícil después de todo.

Con éste pensamiento en la cabeza, Shaka se tranquilizó bastante, al tiempo que veía cómo un Kiki extremadamente feliz corría a los brazos de su maestro para saludarlo. El reencuentro fue breve, ya que, después de unas cuantas indicaciones, el pelirrojo partió del lugar, mirando con extrañeza al rubio y perdiéndose entre el puente de piedra y el sendero.

—No tenías que mandarlo fuera de Jamir. —comentó el rubio, entrando a la torre, yendo detrás de Mu.

—Kiki es muy inquieto, y tu asunto parece ser bastante serio, por ende no quiero arriesgarme a que esté curioseando, hehe.

Dijo un poco divertido, al tiempo que se dirigía a una cajonera de la sala de entrada de la pagoda. Shaka tan sólo perdió su mirada en aquella puerta de madera que ya conocía bien… aquella que, detrás de sí, guardaba la habitación con el altar de Mu.

De pronto, el rubio se sobresaltó un poco al ver que el tibetano extendía frente a él una hermosa kata* de color blanco, sujetando los extremos en cada mano.

—Bienvenido, Shaka —dijo con una sonrisa.

_*Kata: lienzo de tela alargado que se utiliza comúnmente en Tíbet para recibir a los invitados._

El rubio sintió su corazón sobresaltarse un poco ante el hospitalario gesto, para después corresponder la sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia el frente, dejando así que el lemuriano colocara la kata sobre sus hombros.

—Muchas gracias, Mu.

—No hay de qué. Debes estar cansado, ¿Te ofrezco una taza de té?

—Vale, creo que debes estar lleno de bendiciones por tantas gracias que te he dado últimamente.

Dijo tratando de bromear un poco, al tiempo que se sentaba en un pequeño banquito en la sala y el lemuriano desaparecía tras la cortinilla de la cocina. En pocos minutos, el tibetano regresaba, dándole una taza caliente. El rubio sintió que una lágrima clamaba por brotar de la comisura de sus ojos al ver, una vez más, el té salado frente a él.

—Gracias, de verdad eres muy gentil —comentó, tratando de que su voz no sonara tan desconsolada como lo estaba su estómago—. Mu, ¿Crees que podamos hablar ahora?

El tibetano asintió, dándole un trago a su propio té. Shaka suspiró por enésima vez en el día y se puso de pie, dejando la kata y la taza en el mueblecillo de la entrada de la pagoda, mirando con extrema seriedad a Mu.

—Por favor, ven conmigo.

Pidió, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia el cuarto del altar de Mu, quien sintió una vez más aquel extraño y mal presentimiento en su pecho. Un poco dubitativo, siguió al rubio. Ambos entraron a la habitación, en donde el caballero de Virgo pudo contemplar nuevamente aquel Mandala de arena sobre el suelo.

— ¿Podrías cerrar la puerta, por favor?

Solicitó a lo que la confusión en el rostro del lemuriano aumentó considerablemente. Hizo lo que le pidió el rubio, empezando a sentirse un poco nervioso debido al misterio de todo el asunto. Shaka clavó su mirada en el Mandala.

—Mu, tú hiciste esto ¿No es así? —dijo, para después cambiar su mirada hacia el pelilavanda, quien entendió a lo que se refería, por lo que asintió suavemente.

—Shaka, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué me has traído a ver esto?

No había vuelta atrás.

—Mu… realmente espero que puedas entender esto —Comenzó el caballero de Virgo—. He hablado con el gran maestro hace unos días y por fin he entendido algo muy importante, algo que vino acompañado del anunciamiento de Atenea. Yo… debo… necesito alcanzar la iluminación en menos de cuatro meses, porque de otra manera nunca me será posible hacerlo.

— ¡Shaka! ¿Es en serio? —Al ver el rostro de témpano del rubio, se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, así era—. Por los Budas…

Soltó, mientras se sentaba en uno de los cojines de la habitación, sintiendo una terrible pena por su compañero, y más al ver el dolor en aquellos imperturbables ojos azules. Le invitó a sentarse junto con él, señalando otro cojín frente al suyo, a lo que el rubio accedió sin poder mirarle todavía a los ojos.

—Sí. Cuando… me di cuenta, el mundo a mí alrededor se hizo pedazos. Mu, tú aspiras a convertirte en monje, por ende sabes lo que es el anhelo para llegar al Nirvana, entenderás lo que ha pasado mi corazón todos estos días…

—Sí, de verdad lo entiendo. —contestó, conmovido por el mero sentimiento.

—Lo que es peor de todo, es que me ha sido asignado un rumbo totalmente diferente a mis creencias budistas originales. Eso es lo que, básicamente, me llevó a Lhasa contigo, a la búsqueda de ese camino…

—Shaka, por las tres joyas —exclamó—. ¿Hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudarte? Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea.

El rubio levantó el rostro y miró fijamente al lemuriano, clavando sus azules iris en aquel profundo e infinito bosque que era la mirada de Mu. Respiró profundo y, tomando todo el valor que tenía, habló.

—De hecho, sí, Mu. En realidad, eres la única persona que será capaz de hacer algo por mí —El tibetano se mostró sorprendido a medida que su compañero avanzaba en sus intenciones.

—Los budas me han señalado el camino del Tantra. Me han señalado el Kalachakra —dijo, mirando al símbolo en el piso brevemente—. Pero más importante aún, me han señalado al consorte.

Soltó, mientras la confusión crecía más y más en el rostro del tibetano, quien también vio hacia el símbolo sagrado en el suelo.

—Shaka, ¿Qué es lo que estás…?

—Caballero de Aries —El guardián de la sexta casa tomó suavemente la mano del lemuriano con la suya —. Los budas me lo han revelado, y ellos jamás se equivocan.

De pronto, la tierra se abrió para el ojiverde quien, sin siquiera terminar de poder hilar los hechos en su cabeza, lo comprendió todo por la propia boca de Shaka.

—Mu… tú eres mi consorte.

- . - . - . - . - . - . -

El silencio de la noche fue roto por el cantar de un solitario grillo, el cual lanzaba su melodía hacia la Luna, alzándose a lo alto.

Mu sintió que ese pequeño sonido fue suficiente para erizarle todos los nervios. Se levantó de la cama para después dirigirse hacia la ventana y contemplar al astro celeste sobre el cielo, iluminando preciosamente la nieve de las montañas del Himalaya. Su corazón se encontraba cubierto por las tinieblas, mientras era consciente de que el origen de aquella perturbación se encontraba desvelándose en otro piso de la pagoda.

No podía creer todavía lo que Shaka de Virgo le había propuesto. Y lo que más le dolía de todo, es que el rubio no había podido entender sus motivos para rechazarle, a pesar de lo ferviente y desesperada que había sido su petición…

"—Mu… tú eres mi consorte."

El pelilavanda sintió que su rostro enrojecía de sólo recordarlo. ¿Cómo es que Shaka había recibido tan descabellado mensaje? Uno que pedía algo ciertamente imposible… uno que solicitaba que Mu hiciera algo que, definitivamente, no estaba dispuesto a realizar. Rememoró sus propias palabras.

"—Shaka —dijo, suspirando y tratando de guardar la compostura—. No sé por qué los budas te han mostrado tal locura, pero…

—Mu —interrumpió el rubio—. Por favor, eres un amplio conocedor del Tantra, conoces las artes del mismo, el Mandala del Kalachakra que has creado es la muestra. Sé que es difícil, y hasta puede que lo consideres antinatural, pero te lo pido desesperadamente ya que, honestamente, no entiendo el error en todo esto…

Mu endureció la mirada y apretó los puños con enojo. ¿Shaka hablaba en serio?

—Perdona, Shaka, pero al parecer tu egoísmo te está dejando ciego. —replicó, verdaderamente ofendido.

— ¿Cómo? —contestó, un poco sorprendido de que el lemuriano le llamase "egoísta". Al ver su rostro atónito, Mu suspiró, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo severamente.

—Me traes hasta aquí para darme tus intenciones, me hablas como dando por sentado que yo accederé a lo que me pides y ni siquiera te has detenido a preguntar qué es lo que siento con todo esto… olvídalo. No voy a hacerlo.

Dijo tajantemente, para después ponerse de pie abruptamente, dar rápidamente la media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero la mano de Shaka alrededor de su antebrazo le impidió llegar a ella. Contrariado, el lemuriano se agitó.

—Suéltame ahora mismo, caballero. —ordenó con el ceño fruncido y una mirada que se asomaba amenazante, a pesar de su tono de voz tranquilo.

— ¡Mu, por favor, no hagas esto, eres mi última esperanza!

—Ya te he dicho que no, no insistas. —respondió alzando la voz, cosa poco usual en él, pero es que el ojiazul parecía no desistir y la situación estaba rompiéndole los nervios a Mu.

Shaka tomó su otro antebrazo y lo sujetó firmemente para que el pelilavanda no escapase. Sus poderes dormidos sin lugar a dudas le daban una ventaja sobre el ariano, y por ende debía aprovecharla.

— ¡Mu de Aries! ¡¿Acaso te niegas a ser mi consorte porque soy un hombre al igual que tú?! ¡Por favor, si es así yo…!

— ¡SHAKA, BASTA!

Gritó, llegando al límite de su paciencia y soltándose violentamente del agarre del rubio, quien tan sólo le miró perplejo ante el arranque de enojo del ariano. Jamás había escuchado al gentil caballero de Aries gritar, ni mucho menos sostener aquella mirada de profundo enojo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras Mu se ponía firmemente frente a él, con aquellos preciosos ojos verdes desbordantes de indignación.

—En primer lugar, no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tú y yo seamos hombres —aclaró, mientras el rubio le miraba con consternación, en tanto Mu apretaba los puños y miraba al suelo. —. En segundo lugar… tú me estás pidiendo que renuncie a mi propia iluminación para que tú puedas alcanzar la tuya…

Shaka le miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, a lo que el tibetano continuó con su discurso.

—… tú has… sido instruido por una persona de la escuela Theravada*, una que permite practicar el acto carnal durante el Tantra para alcanzar la iluminación… la eliminación del deseo a través del propio deseo. ¿No es así?

_*Theravada: Ver referencia en la entrada de mi Tumblr._

El caballero de Virgo no necesitaba responder, su rostro lo decía todo. Mu suspiró profundamente, sintiendo que la calma volvía a su ser.

—Shaka. Yo soy un profundo devoto de la escuela Mahayana Gelugpa. Y si te has tomado la molestia de conocer suficiente, sabrás que somos la única escuela budista tibetana que guarda un estricto celibato. El Tantra sexual para nosotros no es más que mero simbolismo. Ofrecerme a ser tu consorte contradeciría mis propias creencias y eso… eso es algo que por meros principios no puedo permitirme.

El rubio sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo. Su corazón prácticamente se detuvo en ese momento y cayó a los pies del tibetano, quien dio media vuelta una vez más, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. La abrió con firmeza, pero antes de partir, agregó un último detalle.

—Una cosa más, Shaka —El rubio ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo, tenía el rostro perdido en el piso. — Aunque quisiera ayudarte, el tiempo no lo permitiría. Mi peregrinación hacia Dharamsala debe terminar antes de Septiembre. El Dalai Lama ofrecerá los votos para los nuevos monjes bajo el ritual del Kalachakra y si no logro llegar a tiempo, tendré que esperar treinta años antes de que él haga otro ritual de la misma manera… y quién sabe si para ese entonces, su Santidad siga con vida.

Shaka ahora sí levantó la mirada, clavándola en el pelilavanda, quien le daba la espalda por completo.

—Mu… lo siento, yo…

—Puedes dormir en el tercer piso, ya es demasiado tarde como para que te vayas. Hay una habitación de invitados con mantas y cobijas preparadas. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo a mí o a Kiki.

Y, sin agregar nada más, el lemuriano salió de la habitación, cerrando firmemente la puerta detrás de sí.

Ahora, después de que el enojo había abandonado su cuerpo, Mu se sentía terriblemente mal. Lo que le había dicho a Shaka había sido demasiado duro, y eso no era en absoluto propio de él. Sí, el rubio había sido insensible con todo este asunto, pero vamos, no podía culparlo. Realmente, el caballero de Virgo estaba en la peor situación que un budista podría tener, y el ojiverde sentía que en su momento no tuvo mente para verlo.

Mu definitivamente no podía ayudar a Shaka, por más señales que hubiese recibido el rubio. Perdería su propia iluminación por ello, ¿Y qué podía ser más importante que eso para un budista?... el pelilavanda tenía eso por seguro dentro de su raciocino, pero parecía ser que su corazón se negaba a entenderlo y gracias a ello, se sentía terriblemente mal por el ojiazul.

—Creo que… debería disculparme. Por todo lo que dije, y por el hecho de que seré incapaz de ayudarlo. Debí tomar el asunto con más calma, supongo.

Sabía que ya era muy entrada en la madrugada. De hecho, él mismo se sentía un tanto adormilado y con la vista ligeramente borrosa, pero estaba casi seguro de que Shaka estaría despierto, pensando miles de cosas al respecto y de lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante. Una vez más, Mu sintió una tristeza terrible, la cual le impulsó a levantarse de su sitio e ir a tomar la perilla de la puerta para poder salir del cuarto.

Pero en cuanto la abrió, el ojiverde se detuvo en seco al ver lo que había detrás de dicha puerta, quedándose atónito. Ese, definitivamente, no era el pasillo del segundo piso de Jamir. Aquel sitio estaba totalmente oscuro, cubierto por una terrible penumbra que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada de lo que estuviese más allá de las narices del tibetano. Si fuese el pasillo de su Pagoda, la luz de la Luna debería entrar claramente por la ventana, pero parecía como si Mu se estuviese asomando a un profundo vacío.

El tibetano endureció el rostro, demostrando con ello que miedo era la última cosa que sentía. Apretó los puños y salió del cuarto, entrando a la oscuridad. Primeramente sintió un tirón en el estómago, una sensación… muy parecida a vértigo. Después, pudo ver que el suelo donde pisaba empezaba a materializarse en hierba relativamente alta, pero sin color, como en blanco y negro, tan sólo visualizándose alrededor de él, porque más allá sólo había negrura.

De pronto, las más espantosas visiones se presentaron ante él. Primero, pudo divisar en medio de la oscuridad un vasto campo que se extendía hacia el infinito, sin color, sin Sol, sin esperanza... la tierra comenzó a temblar. Una avalancha de personas se veían corriendo hacia él, gritando desesperadamente, mientras poco a poco iban cayendo una por una, siendo asesinadas con crueles armas de fuego por unos soldados que les perseguían… era la visión de una guerra. La visión, tan pronto como empezó, termino, siendo reemplazada por unas mucho peores.

Aquel vasto campo desapareció, para de pronto transformarse en una casona vieja y sucia, en la cual yacían cinco personas. El lemuriano contempló con horror cómo una adolescente era violada brutalmente por tres hombres, quienes parecían despedazarla a cada minuto que saciaban sus bajezas, mientras una madre horrorizada yacía amarrada en una esquina. Los hombres tenían el rostro vendado y portaban terribles armas de fuego… parecía un secuestro.´

Mu cayó de rodillas ante la terrible escena, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía. Quiso gritar, decir algo, detener ese horror, pero nada brotaba de su garganta.

Aquella visión desapareció, siendo nuevamente transformada por otro escenario. Una llanura seca y desértica, en donde yacía un pequeño niño famélico, limpiando con los dedos una olla de barro que obviamente estaba vacía… muriendo de hambre.

Las ilusiones cambiaron constantemente, por lo que Mu de Aries presencio, con todo su esplendor, los horrores del Samsara. Sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaban ante la tristeza, el sufrimiento de aquellos seres que yacían atrapados en él… pero lo más espantoso fue lo que sucedió a continuación.

El pelilavanda pudo ver con completa claridad cuál sería el renacimiento de Shaka, y aquella visión fue suficiente como para hacerle temblar violentamente, hasta el punto que las lágrimas surcaron sus ojos con dolor.

—No, Shaka, por los budas… —dijo en voz baja, mientras sentía su corazón romperse. Lo que acababa de ver era simplemente terrible—. Yo… yo no puedo permitir que algo así te pase, no lo mereces, te has sacrificado tanto durante toda tu vida que esto, es simplemente una injusticia…

Continuó diciéndose así mismo éstas palabras, olvidando por completo el hecho de que él también había sacrificado infinidad de cosas durante su propia vida. Pero Mu no tenía ojos para eso. Le tomó unos minutos entenderlo, pero al fin y al cabo lo supo.

Lo único que él tenía dentro de su alma ahora, era el deseo de que el rubio no viviese un destino tan terrible como el que significaba su propio renacimiento. Todo, todo menos eso.

— ¿Acaso… existe algo más grande que la iluminación para mi corazón?

Se preguntó el lemuriano, sintiendo que las tinieblas empezaban a tragarlo, junto con un sentimiento de confusión. Levantó el rostro y miró nuevamente aquellas visiones de horror, de un mundo cruel, siniestro y violento, un ciclo sin fin de renacimientos y sufrimiento, carente de belleza, de compasión… un mundo en el que Shaka de Virgo debía nacer nuevamente bajo el más cruel de los yugos.

¿Cómo era posible que las personas pudiesen ver el amor en un sitio así…? Se preguntó así mismo, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a empapar todo su rostro. Sentía un hueco, un arranque de desesperanza que le estaba asfixiando. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el suelo y apretó los ojos, no queriendo ver más todo ese horror…

Hasta un brillo comenzó a abrirse entre las montañas a lo lejos, iluminando con su cálida luz aquellos escenarios. Mu abrió los ojos de par en par, contemplando cómo, de entre ellas, surgía un sencillo monje budista. Era un simple hombre devoto, dirigiendo su tierna mirada hacia el Samsara.

Al parecer, el monje no se había percatado de la presencia del ojiverde, como si aquella escena fuese parte de un tiempo infinito y lejano, muy apartado de donde Mu se encontraba…

El rostro de aquel hombre se descompuso en una profunda tristeza, la cual marchitó todas las flores de la tierra y apagó el Sol, ya que el dolor de ver a todos esos seres sufriendo fue infinito para él, quien se arrodilló en el piso y comenzó a llorar profundamente, justo como Mu lo había hecho hace unos instantes. Su llanto se escuchaba como el eco del infinito, como el silencio que existe en un fúnebre despido. Después de unos minutos de lamentos, el humilde hombre miró nuevamente hacia el mundo de los nacimientos y muertes sin fin, para después sonreír con un amor infinito.

De pronto, y ante los ojos de un horrorizado Mu, el monje estalló en mil pedazos. El lemuriano sintió que su corazón se partía una vez más al ver que aquel hombre se extinguía de dolor ante el sufrimiento de los seres inmolando su propio cuerpo gracias al dolor. Fue allí cuando Mu lo comprendió todo.

— ¿De qué sirve que yo sea un Buda, si todos los demás seres se quedarán atrapados en el ciclo del dolor y el sufrimiento? —murmuró, apagando su voz como una vela en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando la sabiduría de la compasión tocó el corazón de Mu, ocurrió el verdadero milagro. Ante un sorprendido caballero de Aries, el cielo se partió en dos. Miles, millones de Budas empezaron a brotar de él, quienes se expandieron por todas las direcciones, juntando los trozos de aquel pobre monje en sus manos, para después volver a unir el cuerpo del hombre, pieza por pieza.

Un brillo eterno brotó de aquella obra y, la cosa más extraordinaria que podía pasar en el universo, sucedió. De aquel sencillo monje, de aquella insignificante creación que era un hombre nació el hermoso Buda Avalokiteshvara… el Buda de la compasión.

Los brazos de los otros budas se desprendieron de ellos y se unieron al cuerpo del nuevo ser celestial, quien los estiró hacia todas las direcciones, formando así al Avalokiteshvara de mil brazos*. Su cabeza se multiplicó miles de veces, mirando hacia todos los rincones del Samsara con un rostro compasivo e infinitamente amoroso. Todo esto con la finalidad de que, con su infinidad de extremidades, ojos y bocas, el Buda de la compasión jamás descansase, porque con ellos ayudaría a los demás seres a iluminarse, a todos y cada uno, hasta el final de los tiempos.

Y él, el más grande, el más hermoso, el más compasivo de todos los seres sería el último en marcharse hacia el paraíso.

De pronto, la visión terminó de golpe, dejando a un agitado Mu en el suelo, quien miraba hacia el vacío del pasillo, iluminado tenuemente por la Luna en lo alto. El pelilavanda se tomó unos minutos para asimilar todo lo que había pasado, hasta que, finalmente, decidió tomar el valor para decirse a sí mismo lo que había comprendido ya en su corazón.

—Ahora lo he entendido todo —dijo en voz baja, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos en su corazón. Alegría… pero también una profunda tristeza—. Mi verdadero camino no es el de los Budas. Yo… he de convertirme en un Boddhisattva*.

_*Boddhisattva: Persona que renuncia a la iluminación, con el propósito de quedarse en el Samsara hasta el fin de los tiempos para poder ayudar a que todos los demás seres se iluminen. *Avalokiteshvara de mil brazos: Ver referencia en mi tumblr_

- . - . - . - . - . - . -

La mañana alcanzó la alta pagoda de Jamir, calentando con los rayos de un dorado sol todos los rincones de aquella construcción, como si saludase efusivamente a sus habitantes. Shaka apenas y había podido pegar los ojos en toda la noche. Su mente y su corazón ahora estaban desconectados gracias a la terrible aflicción que habitaba su ser, pero empezaba a sentir que, desde el principio, la esperanza estaba perdida para él.

Se puso sus botas de viaje con pesar, mirando el suelo fijamente, como si no pudiese prestar atención a nada de lo que hacía. Suspiró.

—Debí saber que yo… nunca merecí el Nirvana, debí de…

Pero antes de que pudiese seguir cavilando en sus pensamientos, escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. El rubio respiró profundo, sin deseos de adivinar quién estaba detrás de ella. Se levantó con pesadez y caminó despacio, hasta abrirla y recibir a su visitante. No se sentía sorprendido.

Mu de Aries estaba de pie ante él, con los ojos casi igual de ojerosos que los suyos.

—Buenos días, caballero, espero que… —Comenzó con cordialidad, pero fue interrumpido de golpe.

Mu le tomó sorpresivamente de los costados de la cabeza y levantó un poco la punta de sus pies, acercándose hacia el rubio, quien le miró atónito sin atinar a hacer algo al respecto. El lemuriano pegó su frente con la de Shaka por unos instantes, para después soltarle y regresar a tierra.*

—Mu, ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Acepto, Shaka —Interrumpió, ante la mirada confundida del ojiazul—. Acepto ser tu consorte.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>*Saludo tibetano: uno de los más grandes gestos de cariño que se hacen tradicionalmente en Tíbet, es pegar las frentes.<em>

**N/a**: Espero que les haya gustado n_n esperaré ansiosamente sus comentarios. ¡Saludos!


	5. Capítulo V

**N/a: **Antes que nada, ¡Feliz Año nuevo a todos! Anduve de parranda durante todo el mes de Diciembre y por ende no hubo actualización, peroya después de mis merecidas vacaciones, vuelven las publicaciones regulares. Una disculpa, ésta vez no alcancé a responder reviews, le di prioridad a la actualización ya que sentí que, si no subía el capítulo hoy, nunca lo iba a hacer (Y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de mandárselo a mi beta, lo siento Musha ;_;). Espero y les guste, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización :)

_**ADVERTENCIA:**__ El contenido relacionado a los rituales tántricos y cómo se llevan a cabo descritos en ésta historia, __**NO SON FIDEDIGNOS**__. Es decir, tienen poco o nada que ver con los que de verdad se llevan a cabo en las tradiciones budistas correspondientes, he manipulado éste elemento para poder desarrollarlo conforme al fic. Así que, favor de no tomarlos como reales._

**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya ni los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada en la mencionada serie me pertenecen. Por lo cual doy a entender que el escrito aquí presentado es con una intención de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>TANTRA<strong>

Capítulo V

"¿Sabe usted qué es lo más aterrador que existe en este Samsara? No es la incertidumbre, el rechazo o la misma muerte. Es la impermanencia. El darse cuenta que las cosas cambian, enterarnos de que lo que nos hacía felices un día se volverá un tormento mañana; que la vida es un parpadear constante de giros que nos hace entender que todo lo que tenemos, todo lo que somos, se acabará sin que podamos hacer algo al respecto.

El amor, la seguridad, la amistad, el dinero, la alegría, la seguridad… todo llega a su fin tarde o temprano. Y lo más tormentoso de todo podría ser que la sensación que más parece durar es el miedo y el dolor.

Y a él, desde que tenía memoria, el fuego siempre le había provocado un miedo, un dolor irracional. Con el pasar de los años, aquel temor se fue cristalizando, rompiéndose lentamente hasta convertirse en un frágil recuerdo que, si bien ya no le atemorizaba, le traía dolorosos sentimientos. Pero nunca, nunca en su vida podría olvidar el origen de aquel temor hacia las flamas, hacia el rojo…

Porque ese color era lo único que podía distinguir en medio del terror y de la espantosa imagen de la humanidad desplomándose ante sus ojos. El fuego abrazaba sin piedad todo su alrededor, consumiendo los hogares a su izquierda y a su derecha, mientras las llamaradas se alzaban entre los gritos desgarradores de la gente, como muros de lamentos que les rodeaban sin escapatoria alguna.

Alaridos de auxilio, plegarías de piedad y armas de hierro escupiendo balas con furiosos bramidos que reventaban los oídos. La revuelta por la libertad tibetana había comenzado esa misma fría noche de Marzo, junto con una cruenta masacre que envolvía a todos los ciudadanos de Lhasa. La ciudad estaba en llamas, haciendo una horrible alusión a la locura de Nerón sobre Roma.

Y él tan sólo estaba allí, a unos pasos de la salida de la ciudad, viendo cómo el miedo inundaba cada una de sus células ante la más espantosa situación. El levantamiento había comenzado cuando se dirigía hacia la casa que él y su querido maestro compartían, pero la pequeña vestimenta monástica que el pelilavanda llevaba desde que conoció a su Geshe le delató.

Asesinar a todos los clérigos. Esa había sido la orden.

Y ahora él estaba allí, a las puertas de la salida de Lhasa y temblando como una hoja. Un grupo de soldados había logrado darle una breve captura en la que fue sometido a una buena sarta de golpes y azotes de la que apenas se había librado, por lo que de su sien bajaba un sendero de sangre que denotaba el daño que le habían hecho.

Pero eso no era lo que al pequeño le importaba, ni siquiera le interesaba el hecho de que aquellos hombres le hubiesen perseguido con el motivo de asesinarlo a sangre fría, como habían hecho con todo monje que se encontraron a su paso, sino que su Geshe estaba justo delante de él, dándole la espalda y enfrentado con una enorme sonrisa a los demonios que le habían perseguido por prácticamente toda la ciudad.

El hombre tan sólo les sonrió a los soldados frente a él, quienes apuntaban con sus rifles justo hacia su cuerpo.

Mu sintió que las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos al ver que aquel dulce y amoroso monje giraba su rostro por encima de su hombro para mirarlo a él, mientras le sonreía con la más pacífica de las miradas mostrando que, inclusive ante la muerte, aquel noble ser no tenía ni una pizca de temor. Sus labios susurraban una inaudible palabra, la cual el muviano pudo comprender a la perfección.

"Impermanencia"

Mu no esperó un segundo más. Ni corto ni perezoso, huyó del lugar, corriendo hacia las afueras de la ciudad con todas sus fuerzas y aprovechando la oportunidad que aquel elevado monje, con su propia vida, le había otorgado. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro tiros retumbando a sus espaldas.

Aquellos hombres se dispersaron, continuando su cruenta masacre mientras él, mallugado, herido y con las lágrimas surcando su rostro, aceleró su huída hacia las montañas, sabiendo que nunca, jamás debería mirar hacia atrás de nuevo... su propio escape de Lhasa era emprendido, dirigiéndose hacia un futuro incierto que le esperaba más allá del Himalaya, más allá de la tierra que con dolor le había visto nacer."

. - . - .

El olor del café por la mañana le reconfortó enormemente. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón que ésta fuese dulce. Al menos ahora sabía que sólo el té tibetano era salado.

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en la ventana de la cocina, viendo que las aves emprendían vuelto a través de la montaña, perdiéndose en la lejanía. Escuchó el canto del viento entre la nieve y las rocas, mientras unos pasos acercándose le anunciaban el regreso de su anfitrión a casa. Minutos después, veía cómo Mu entraba a la habitación suspirando profundamente y sentándose en la mesa, frente a él.

—¿Está… todo bien? —Se animó a preguntar el rubio, viendo que su compañero se encontraba algo cansado.

—Sí, aunque ha sido algo difícil hacerle pedir que se vaya al Santuario sin darle explicación alguna —le explicó, a lo que recibió una mirada cargada de culpabilidad por parte del ojiazul.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja, a lo que el tibetano meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No, no te disculpes —le pidió el pelilavanda, sonriendo suavemente—. Era inevitable que Kiki se tuviese que marchar si queríamos comenzar esto hoy mismo.

Al escucharlo, Shaka apretó un poco la taza entre sus manos, sintiendo estremecerse. Miró de reojo al muviano, quien tomaba su propia taza de la mesa y le daba un sorbo. Apenas esa misma mañana, el pelilavanda había aceptado su propuesta, había elegido convertirse en la piedra angular de su camino a la liberación.

Pero eso no implicaba, en absoluto, que Shaka pudiese estar tan tranquilo con lo que ambos iban a hacer. Vamos, si hubiese sido otra persona, cualquiera que no hubiese pasado buen tiempo con él durante su crecimiento, durante sus batalles y, sobre todo, que no fuese de su mismo sexo, tal vez la cosa sería más sencilla.

"Trascender del deseo a través del deseo mismo." Era el pensamiento que más rondaba su mente. Ese era el final de su ritual y poco o nada tenía que ver con la avalancha de placenteras sensaciones que ambos estaban por brindarse el uno al otro.

Este pensamiento hizo sonrojar enormemente a Shaka, quien de la nada se puso de pie abruptamente ante la mirada de un confundido Mu. El rubio le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana a través de la cocina por unos instantes, dejando al tibetano expectante ante su silencio.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? —preguntó el rubio sin quitar su mirada del paisaje himalayo frente a él.

Mu sabía a lo que se refería, pero aún así la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Shaka debía ser el más decidido a que esto sucediese, pero parecía bastante vulnerable en esos momentos, lo cual inquietaba la curiosidad del tibetano. Prefirió permanecer en silencio, brindando éste como una respuesta hacia el caballero de Virgo.

—Yo… lamento que hayas escogido este camino por la fuerza —dijo el rubio—. Sé que he sido muy egoísta al pedírtelo de una manera tan desesperada, tan falta de tacto, y sé que no estaba en privilegio de pedirte algo como eso y por ende, me ha desconcertado enormemente tu reacción de esta mañana al aceptar ser mi… mi consorte —soltó con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Después de más breves momentos de silencio, sintió que su mano era tomada suavemente, con un gesto de ternura y una calidez agradable, aunque desconcertante. Sorprendido, miró hacia su lado, viendo que Mu también miraba hacia el paisaje, sujetando sus dedos entre los suyos.

—Te has sobresaltado por mi toque, ¿No es así? —dijo el pelilavanda con una sonrisa muy sutil, con la mirada perdida en el viento—. El cortejo del consorte debe nacer de la más grande y pura ternura, deberás acostumbrarte a que te trate de esta manera, porque de no ser así, no podrás despertar el deseo.

Aquella enigmática respuesta era todo lo que el rubio necesitaba para comprender que las acciones de Mu eran sinceras y dulces, y más allá de eso, existía en él una verdadera intención de ayudarle, por lo que no vaciló más.

Su mano le correspondió, abrazando entre su palma a la mano más pequeña perteneciente al muviano, quien tan sólo miró de reojo al mayor. Shaka parecía más tranquilo, así como la mirada en él se había vuelto más segura y firme, tal como era antes de que todo este problema comenzase. Hoy sería el primer día de la cantidad de ritos que debían practicar para llevarlo a la iluminación, y tan sólo esperaba que el tiempo que les tomase fuese suficiente para poder llevar a cabo tal odisea.

Después de unos momentos, Mu se puso de pie, mientras caminaba hacia uno de los estantes de la cocina y tomaba de entre los gabinetes un viejo y pequeño libro, el cual desempolvó de un soplo. En su trayecto, los ojos de Shaka se pasearon por su cuerpo, más inclinado por tratar de encontrar algo en esas finas curvaturas que le despertase placer a sus sentidos que por interés genuino.

—Voy a salir de nuevo, iré a buscar algunas hierbas que al parecer hacen falta por aquí. ¿Gustas venir? —Le preguntó amablemente, a lo que Shaka declinó la propuesta cordialmente.

Honestamente, no tenía gana alguna de salir en esos momentos, no ahora que sabía que ambos tenían una gran responsabilidad. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que el único sentimiento que debía desarrollar hacia Mu debía ser el deseo, excluyendo por completo cualquier gesto de amistad o aprecio más allá de lo placentero.

Al ver que el tibetano se marchaba silbando suavemente, contempló su espalda y su cabello hasta que éste desapareció de la cocina, para después soltar el aire de sus pulmones.

—Hostia… —exclamó—. Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que creí.

No podía negarlo. Mu era un joven muy agradable, y lo que ambos tenían en común iba más a allá del compañerismo meramente, ya que también existía una amistad estable… y el que tuviese que hacer de lado esos sentimientos fraternos para comenzar a verlo con deseo era algo que le costaba concebir.

Ni hablar. Había que aguantar y retener esos sentimientos durante los próximos meses.

. - . - .

Los pasos metálicos resonaron en el mármol de un lado hacia otro, mientras que el espectador de aquella ridícula odisea contemplaba divertido cómo su amado se partía los huesos de los tobillos golpeando con más insistencia sus plantas contra el suelo, como si eso fuese a apresurar la llegada de su anhelado visitante.

Shion gruñía, carraspeaba y daba resoplidos de impaciencia cada cinco minutos, sacando risas discretas de burla por parte de su amado, quien tan sólo le miraba detrás de un grueso libro.

—Con un demonio. ¿Cuánto más va a tardar? —Se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras miraba el atardecer asomarse desde los ventanales del recinto.

—Amor mío, si sigues así, harás un agujero en el suelo —dijo el caballero de Libra, quien tenía ya casi veinte minutos viéndolo actuar de esa manera, tan sólo trotando de un lado a otro de la amplia sala patriarcal mientras él descansaba cómodamente en uno de los largos sillones de la misma, sin saber qué era más entretenido, su libro o el berrinche del Patriarca.

—No seas necio, Dhoko. ¿Qué no ves que se me eleva el alma desde un hilo? —respondió a modo de represalia.

La verdad es que el peliverde estaba tenso desde la mañana, desde el momento en que recibió la noticia de que Kiki vendría al Santuario con noticias de Mu. Haciendo caso omiso del consejo del moreno, siguió caminando en círculos, aún con más prisa que hacía unos momentos. Al ver esto, el caballero de Libra dejó brotar una ligera risa.

—Pues a mí se me va a elevar otra cosa si continúas agitando tu túnica de un lado a otro de forma tan tempestiva —soltó sugerentemente, a lo que su esposo se detuvo de golpe y le miró con un desagrado sumamente notorio. Dhoko tan sólo se echó a reír, mientras regresaba su vista al libro que estaba sobre su regazo.

Shion suspiró con fastidio y decidió, de una vez por todas, ir a sentarse en alguna parte de la sala. Escogió el pequeño banquillo que estaba justo al lado de la puerta de entrada, como si creyese que con esto apresuraría los pasos del torpe y perezoso Kiki.

Pero increíblemente, a sólo unos minutos de que el peliverde se sentase, el inquieto aprendiz de Mu apareció, trotando escaleras arriba y al parecer poco agitado, revelando que no se había esforzado mucho en subir a prisa las doce casas.

—¡Gran Maestro, buenas tar…!

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiese terminar, Shion ya le estaba jalando las orejas al pobre muviano, reprendiéndolo por su lentitud, su falta de tacto y su pereza. Después de que Dhoko lanzase una abierta carcajada ante la infantil reprimenda de su esposo y los quejidos lloricas del pelirrojo, por fin el Patriarca se calmó, yendo a sentarse en su trono dispuesto a escuchar las noticias que llevaba todo el día esperando.

El moreno se sentó en las gradas del trono, mirando también con curiosidad al pequeño, quien tan sólo se sobaba el borde de su oído con una lagrimilla de humillación en la cuenca de sus ojos. Shion suspiró, impaciente.

—Y bien, Kiki. ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

—Sí, verá. El día de ayer, el señor Shaka llegó hasta Jamir con mi señor, a lo que…

—¿Qué dices? ¿Shaka y Mu en Jamir? ¿Qué no estaban los dos en Tíbet? —preguntó alterado el peliverde, quien, al igual que el resto del mundo, no estaba enterado de dicho drástico cambio en los planes del necio caballero de Aries.

—Sí, sí, pero parece ser que tenían un asunto importante que tratar entre ellos dos, por lo que el señor Mu me han mandado hasta aquí para darle noticias de sus intenciones a usted.

Shion ahora de verdad estaba consternado. ¿Será que Shaka incitó a su discípulo a regresar a Jamir para allí convencerle de que abandonase su ridícula idea de al menos convertirse en monje? Realmente, esperaba que sí.

Lo que no esperaba, es que en cambio recibiera mucho más de lo que podía pedir. Porque tan sólo instantes después, Kiki le revelaría a Shion las intenciones que tenía Mu.

—¿Y…? —incitó el Patriarca.

—Bueno, mi maestro me ha dicho que por favor usted le espere un par de meses más. Que en cuanto termine el mes de Octubre, él vendrá al Santuario a convertirse en Patriarca, tal cual se le ha solicitado.

Al escuchar esto, Shion no pudo hacer menos que mirar perplejo al pelirrojo, mientras Dhoko hacía lo mismo… ¿Qué diablos habría hecho Shaka de Virgo para convencerle de algo así? Y en tan poco tiempo. El peliverde no pudo hacer menos que sentirse enteramente feliz por ello, pero no así su esposo, quien tan sólo contempló con silencio y consternación.

Estaba seguro que el motivo por el cual Mu había aceptado volverse Patriarca era todo, menos una revelación que le hubiese demostrado que Shion tenía razón sobre su idea de volverse monje, cosa que le preocupaba enormemente.

En ese instante, Dhoko se hizo una promesa a sí mismo que debería cumplir a espaldas de su pareja. Iría él mismo hacia Jamir a averiguar el verdadero motivo por el cual el tibetano había cambiado de opinión respecto a su futuro. Cualquiera se preguntaría por qué haría algo así una persona tan ajena a Mu de Aries, pero la verdad era que el moreno lo veía como a su propio hijo debido a la relación tan estrecha que tenía con Shion de Aries, quien era su esposo.

Y por ello, debía velar por la felicidad de su casi hijo, a costa de ganarse una buena reprimenda de parte del Patriarca.

. - . - .

Primero, la sensación del perfume sobre su piel le hizo erizarse, ya que el contacto del frío bálsamo bastó para mandar un torrente de escalofríos a toda su piel. Sándalo, dulce sándalo corriendo de arriba hacia abajo por la tersa piel, casi albina, yendo desde la cima de un hombro hasta la del otro, pasando por las clavículas y el cuello. Una vez terminado aquel paso, untó sus dedos en la pintura roja del tarro de barro, sacando un poco de ésta, la cual estaba hecha con ceniza.

Marcó con ésta una línea corta y recta en su frente, simbolizando la apertura de su tercer ojo, mientras marcaba otros puntos importantes en su cuerpo. Un sagrado mantra brotó de sus labios, el cual se escuchaba como una hermosa armonía que se unía al humo brotando del incienso.

Todo en aquel ambiente parecía estar construido con la más perfecta atención, cada cosa encajaba, cada aroma se equilibraba inclusive con el color de la propia habitación, la cual estaba inundada de rojo y dorado, proveído por la gran cantidad de velas que se encontraban encendidas con el propósito de alumbrar con calidez aquella oscura noche en Jamir.

Mu de Aries se puso de pie y se miró a sí mismo frente al pequeño espejo del cuarto, suspirando audiblemente ante su imagen. Tan sólo una túnica rojo carmín le cubría, la cual dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, muy al estilo hindú. La tela de aquella prenda era muy ligera, casi transparente, por lo que la fisionomía del tibetano era perceptible bajo ella.

Debía ser un atuendo hermoso y seductor, puesto que tenía el propósito de agradar al practicante para poder despertar el deseo en él.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta a sus espaldas. No quiso girarse, la vergüenza le inundaba enormemente, pero eso no evitó que, por el reflejo del espejo, pudiese ver a su visitante.

Shaka de Virgo entró a la habitación de oraciones del guardián de Jamir, vistiendo una túnica gruesa color ocre que sólo le cubría de la cintura hacia abajo. Admiró fijamente la espada de su consorte, el cual finalmente decidió mirarle sobre su hombro.

La espalda era fina, femenina, y había perdido notable musculatura desde la guerra con Hades, reduciéndose en buena medida en la cintura y en los hombros. El ascetismo del muviano le había arrastrado a una belleza muy peculiar, una androginia de la que ya de por sí era dueño.

Pero esto no le afectaba ya a Shaka de Virgo. Ahora estaba decidido a alcanzar su meta y, por el honor que Mu había sacrificado en su nombre, lo haría a toda costa. Caminó con decisión hasta el pelilavanda, quien viéndole aproximarse, sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna.

El hindú llegó hasta su compañero y se detuvo a sus espaldas, levantando su mano y acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la espalda blanca, causando un estremecimiento en el nervioso tibetano. Shaka suspiró ante la agradable textura de ese cuerpo. Esos dedos caminaron por el cuello, deslizándose por el costado del mismo hasta llegar al hombro cubierto del ojiverde, quien se tensó todavía más al ver cómo el rubio jugaba con la delicada prenda.

Shaka recitó un suave mantra, mientras sus ojos marcaban cada centímetro de piel. Mu continuó el mismo mantra, logrando que ambas voces se uniesen en una sensual entonación, la cual se mezcló místicamente con el incienso y el aroma a sándalo, ambos empezando a sumirse en una íntima concentración.

El rubio tomó al muviano por amos hombros y le hizo girarse hacia él para mirarlo de frente, contemplándose mutuamente en admiración. Shaka mostraba un torso y músculos trabajados, dejando atrás la ascética figura que había tenido durante la guerra santa, acompañado de una piel dorada que resplandecía ante la luz amarillenta de las velas. Sus rasgos hindúes resaltaron todavía más ante aquella iluminación, marcando el profundo azul de su mirada.

Mu en cambio, era una versión muy distinta. La delgadez de su figura marcaba apenas los sesenta y siete kilos, como si el peso de ambos se hubiese intercambiado a través de los ayunos y el sacrificio del tibetano. No se miraba raquítico, pero sin duda había perdido la masculinidad propia de su edad y su cuerpo era casi infantil, muy fino, muy frágil…

Shaka encontró esto sumamente estimulante. El cuerpo del pelilavanda era hermoso y fino, con una piel blanquecina que era sin duda encantadora, la cual se enrojecía suavemente ante el menor tacto, mientras la hermosa armonía que se generaba con el color de su cabello le daba un aire todavía más deseable.

Sus dedos una vez más corrieron hacia el hombro cubierto, desabrochando con suma habilidad el botón que mantenía unida aquella manga. Un suave suspiro de los labios del tibetano fue suficiente para que el hindú se encontrase encantado de desnudar aquel cuerpo. Mu prosiguió recitando el mantra tántrico, como realizando un hechizo de seducción para el caballero de Virgo.

Finalmente, el rubio dejó caer la prenda al suelo, descubriendo para sí el hermoso cuerpo del guardián de la primera casa zodiacal. Se sintió sumamente complacido al descubrir que las curvas, el vientre, las caderas, hasta el delicado y escaso vello lavanda sobre el sexo… todo era de su gusto.

¿Por dónde debía comenzar? Esperó por la mirada aprobatoria del muviano, a lo que éste asintió suavemente, aun cuando conservaba una tensión constante en su rostro. Shaka se acercó un poco más y acarició su vientre suavemente, tan sólo trazando figuras inconstantes en él, recibiendo un suspiro suave del tibetano, quien tan sólo miró hacia un punto muerto de la habitación. El ojiazul después prosiguió hacia los costados, tocando las costillas con delicadeza en un gesto sumamente delicado, como si temiese romper aquel cuerpo que se le ofrecía tan generosamente.

Pero antes de sumergirse en la carne de aquel hermoso muviano, de aquel resplandeciente guerrero que se transformaba en su consorte, debía hacer algo primero, algo gentil, algo que tan sólo era el principio de la más básica muestra de agradecimiento.

Un beso. Tan sólo un primer beso.

Shaka tomó de los hombros al pelilavanda y lo abrazó delicadamente, como temiendo asustarle con su toque. Mu, invariablemente, se sobresaltó al sentir que el pecho del rubio se pegaba al suyo, mientras su mirada azul se conservaba firme sobre la suya. Las manos de Shaka se cerraron en él con cuidado, mientras sentía la respiración del ojiverde agitarse un poco a medida que el tiempo en sus miradas se alargaba.

El rubio se inclinó hacia su consorte, cerrando los ojos y buscando el ahora anhelado contacto, mientras el amante del caballero de Virgo hizo lo mismo, aunque temblando ahora de pies a cabeza. Sus labios se unieron por primera vez en un tímido, pero delicioso ósculo. Ninguno de los dos había probado antes el sabor de unos labios ajenos, pero aquello parecía simplemente encantador para los sentidos.

La delicada carne que el rubio probaba era sin duda de una textura agradable, mientras que el tibetano apenas y podía disfrutarlo debido al nerviosismo. Shaka profundizó el beso y el abrazo, apretándolo más contra él y sintiendo aquel cuerpo estremecerse en sus brazos. Pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de Mu, mientras su boca se movía delicadamente sobre la suya, probando el sabor de los labios del muviano, extasiado al encontrar que era muy de su gusto aquella sensación.

Abandonó aquella mejilla y desató su propia túnica, quedando desnudo frente a su consorte, quien no se atrevió a mirarle, tan sólo a colocar sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, sujetándose para que sus piernas no desfalleciesen por las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo.

—Me refugio en el Buda, en el Dharma y en la Sangha —recitó Shaka—. Hasta que alcance la iluminación…

Continuó abrazándose a la cintura del tibetano y alzándolo repentinamente, sacando un gemido de sorpresa de los labios de éste, quien tan sólo atinó a enredar sus piernas en las caderas de Shaka, el cual sentía su peso como si fuese una pluma.

—Y que por los méritos que acumule —continuó el tibetano, un tanto titubeante—, con la práctica de la generosidad y otras perfecciones…

Shaka entonces lo llevó hasta el tapete de la habitación, en la que se sentó con el tibetano aún en su regazo, sintiendo que ambos sexos se tocaban de una forma infinitamente íntima, aunque sin penetración… pero acompañados de un placer que empezaba a brotar del cuerpo del rubio.

—Pueda alcanzar el estado del Buda —finalizó el rubio, volviendo a besar los labios de su consorte, quien se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza y sintió la fricción del ahora erecto miembro del rubio en su entrepierna. Gimió suavemente, con temor, con un escalofrío subiendo por su espalda y tembloroso ante el acto.

El hindú acostó al joven tibetano en el piso, tratando de que éste conservase sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para poder mirarle en una erótica posición, y vaya que lo logró. Mu estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba y temblaba como una hoja, mientras su agitada respiración y sus sonrojadas mejillas le hacían ver como una hermosa pintura barroca, con aquella piel tan nítida y la carne tan viva, enmarcando el cuerpo con el largo y abundante cabello debajo de él. Ese vientre tan plano, tan fémino, los muslos carnosos tan deliciosos… pero al bajar más su azul mirada, la decepción inundó el rostro del caballero de Virgo.

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de lo evidente.

Mu no estaba en absoluto excitado, en caso contrario al caballero de Virgo, quien sentía su miembro palpitar con fuerza. Suspiró con resignación, mientras el tibetano tan sólo giraba la cabeza hacia un costado, más avergonzado por su desastroso rendimiento que por cualquier otro motivo mundano.

El rubio se inclinó sobre él y le besó los cabellos, acariciándole en el acto con suma ternura.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Nos hemos precipitado. Lo siento —repitió, mientras seguía depositando besos en aquella cabellera lavanda.

Suspirando, se puso de pie y caminó hacia las túnicas en el piso, levantando ambas y ofreciéndoselas al tibetano para que éste pudiese cubrirse. En cuanto Mu las tomó, Shaka se dio la media vuelta y salió desnudo de aquella habitación, con la intención de ir a vestirse a la suya en el piso superior.

El tibetano tan sólo se quedó pasmado y en silencio en el suelo, cobijado por aquellos mantos y sintiendo dentro de sí mismo una terrible humillación.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Na: **Espero les haya gustado n_n nos vemos en la siguiente actualización y no olviden dejarme su review. Saludos y feliz año a todos.


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/a:** ¡Saludos! Y bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta historia. La respuesta a sus reviews, así como las notas del episodio ya están en mi Tumblr, al cual podrán acceder desde un link en mi biografía. Espero y les agrade la actualización. Sin más, les dejo con el fic. C:

**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya ni los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada en la mencionada serie me pertenecen. El escrito aquí presentado se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>TANTRA <strong>

Capítulo VI

El rostro de Dhoko era un auténtico poema a medida que escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras que le decía Shaka. Ambos estaban sentados en la sala de Jamir mientras tomaban una taza de té totalmente dulce, para alivio del rubio, quien parecía sumamente tranquilo. Al contrario del moreno, ya que el caballero de Libra parecía tener una de esas escenas en las que se parecía demasiado a Shion por su silenciosa histeria.

—Dime que estás bromeando —pidió el caballero de Libra, a lo que el silencio de Shaka fue su respuesta—. Por todos los dioses.

El viejo maestro se reclinó en su asiento, suspirando pesadamente. Esa misma mañana había llegado hasta la pagoda, en un viaje que Shion había permitido sin saber cuál era el destino de su esposo, ya que éste le había dicho que viajaría a China para visitar a Shiryu, cosa que por supuesto, era una excusa para ir a Jamir sin levantar la histeria del peliverde.

Por fortuna, la mañana de su llegada había coincidido con la partida de Mu hacia el pueblo colina abajo para traer algunos víveres, por lo que no volvería hasta caída la tarde. Shaka había querido acompañarle, pero éste prefirió ir solo, a lo que el rubio no insistió. En esos días, el pelilavanda apenas y le hablaba.

Con ello, Dhoko tuvo la suerte de encontrar al caballero de Virgo completamente solo. De haber sido de otra manera, de seguro Mu habría caído en un mutismo acerca de su cambio de opinión que le impediría sacarle la verdad. Pero al estar sólo el rubio, las cosas fueron más fáciles. Pero no por ello, digeribles.

—No puedo creer que de verdad estén haciendo esto —dijo el moreno, realmente indignado—. ¿Hace cuánto que empezaron?

—Hace tres días lo intentamos por primera vez, pero Mu no pudo llevar a cabo el ritual —contestó el rubio con tranquilidad y dándole un sorbo a su té, a lo que Dhoko alzó una ceja en un gesto muy propio de Shion.

Trataba de entender los motivos de Shaka, ya que éste le había explicado con lujo de detalle absolutamente todo. Desde la revelación que le había hecho el Buda sobre su limitado tiempo para alcanzar la iluminación, hasta el sorpresivo cambio de opinión de Mu respecto a volverse su consorte, muy a pesar de que el hindú no supiera a ciencia cierta el por qué había accedido a fin de cuentas.

Y claro, también había contado muy explícitamente, para bochorno del caballero de Libra, el incidente durante el primer ritual tántrico.

Dhoko se sentía terriblemente contrariado. Él era perfectamente consciente de que Mu no quería, en absoluto, ser el nuevo Patriarca del Santuario, pero si había accedido a ello, renunciando a su meta de ordenarse como monje y de paso ayudar a Shaka en algo tan descabellado como volverse su consorte, debía de ser por un motivo que era mucho más importante que todo eso.

El antiguo maestro conocía bastante bien al muviano y sabía que nunca podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión y, probablemente, jamás le sacaría el motivo por el cual había tomado tan drástica decisión, así que no le quedaba de otra más que ayudar en su propósito. Si el caballero de Aries iba a hacer un sacrificio tan grande como lo era renunciar al sueño que tenía desde que era un niño, lo mínimo que podía hacer era facilitarle el camino, tanto a él como a Shaka.

Dhoko suspiró profundamente, echándose hacia adelante y revolviéndose los cabellos, ahora un poco canosos. Recargó sus antebrazos en sus rodillas y miró el piso unos instantes, para después levantar la mirada y clavarla en el rubio, quien al instante supo que el moreno tenía algo importante qué decirle.

—Escucha bien, Shaka —comenzó—. Voy a darte un solo consejo, el cual creo es el único que necesitarás para lograr tu objetivo. Según tengo entendido, tú has logrado despertar el deseo a través de Mu, pero él no ha podido hacerlo a través de ti, lo cual impide que consuman el ritual, ¿Cierto?

Shaka tan sólo asintió, mostrando profundo interés y dejando la taza de lado. Dhoko se quedó unos momentos en silencio, meditando en sus propias palabras ante un expectante ojiazul.

—Mu siempre fue un niño muy apacible, guiado más por su sensibilidad y buen corazón que por su racionalidad, tengo por seguro que esto no ha cambiado con los años ya que, a pesar de que se ha vuelto sumamente reservado, sigue viendo a las personas con sus emociones. Te recomiendo que si quieres llegar a su cuerpo, lo hagas primero a sus sentimientos.

—¿Sus sentimientos? —El rubio alzó una ceja—. ¿A qué se refiere con ello?

—Bueno, que sería mucho más fácil para Mu el… bueno, el sentir deseo por ti si primero empieza a mirarte con amor. Estoy casi seguro que él es el tipo de persona que no puede desear algo que no le atrae emocionalmente. Sé más cariñoso con él, interésate por sus cosas, pregúntale sobre lo que le gusta, hazle detalles… no es tan difícil ganarse el cariño de Mu de Aries y, siendo el hombre tan inteligente que sé que eres, no te costará trabajo. De otra manera, no hay posibilidad alguna que él te anhele.

Shaka, al escuchar cada palabra, sintió una profunda contrariedad, lo cual fue notado de inmediato por el viejo maestro, quien lo incitó para que le dijera qué le ocurría.

—Maestro… con todo respeto, no me siento muy cómodo con la idea. —Dhoko lo miró con extrañeza—. No me malentienda, no me molestaría en absoluto tener dichas atenciones con él, eso es seguro. Es sólo que… temo que con ello, termine enamorándose de mí genuinamente. ¿Qué pasa si esos sentimientos interfieren con el propósito de nuestro ritual? Y más importante aún, ¡No me puedo permitir herirlo de dicha manera cuando tenga que marcharme! ¿Dejarlo solo, con el corazón enternecido por mí? Me parece sumamente cruel —dijo tajantemente y cruzándose de brazos, a lo que el moreno lo miró perplejo unos instantes, para después sonreír abiertamente y carraspear un poco.

Los ojos de Dhoko brillaron ante el noble corazón del rubio quien, a pesar de estar tan empecinado en su búsqueda de la iluminación, todavía consideraba profundamente los sentimientos de Mu, muy a pesar de su pasada actitud hacia él. El moreno se levantó y caminó hacia el ojiazul, colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

—Estoy seguro de que Mu se conoce a la perfección y, por ende, reconoció desde el principio todas las posibilidades que su decisión conllevaría. Incluyendo el enamorarse de ti y aun así, ha decidido seguir adelante con esto. Por favor, no defraudes su sacrificio.

Aquellas palabras fue lo último que se pronunció en aquella sala, puesto que instantes después, Dhoko la abandonaba, dejando tras de sí a un meditativo Shaka, quien consideraba a fondo el comentario del viejo maestro. Sabía que lo que decía el hombre era verdad y ahora se debatía intensamente. Ya hasta caído el mediodía, tomó una decisión. Honraría la ofrenda del tibetano hacia él, era lo menos que podía hacer ya que, el haberlo hecho llegar hasta estas alturas para arrepentirse de todo al final, no haría otra cosa que frustrar tanto los deseos de Mu como los suyos propios.

Así que, con una firme decisión, esperó pacientemente el regreso de su consorte.

. - . - .

El cielo se había empezado a tornar anaranjado cuando Mu por fin regresó a la pagoda. Venía acompañado de su pequeño yak, el cual llevaba en su espalda unos cuantos costales con la despensa necesaria para el mes venidero, al igual que unas cuantas mantas que había conseguido para poder ofrecérselas a su visitante.

Al llegar a la puerta, fue bien recibido por su compañero ojiazul, quien desprendía un aura de suma tranquilidad. El rubio se ofreció a bajar todo y, aunque se negó al principio, al final fue un gesto que agradeció profundamente el pelilavanda, ya que se encontraba algo agotado de haber caminado todo el día. Shaka sabía que no debía ser demasiado efusivo, un comportamiento así sólo incomodaría, por lo que debía ser sutil, empezando con pequeñas muestras de atención.

—¿Encontraste todo lo que hacía falta? —preguntó el rubio, acomodando el último costal en la bodega de la cocina, mientras el tibetano se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la sala.

—Sí, aunque había demasiada gente, por ende tardé más de lo que esperaba —respondió el tibetano, un poco consternado al ver que Shaka desaparecía detrás la cortina de la cocina, regresando al poco tiempo con una bandeja de té, dos tazas y un poco de pan, además de una gruesa vela encendida para alumbrar a falta de energía eléctrica en la pagoda.

—¿Me acompañas un momento, Mu? —pidió con amabilidad el rubio, señalando con la cabeza el piso de arriba, a lo que el ojiverde accedió, aunque aún algo curioso.

Ambos subieron tranquilamente la escalera en silencio, mientras el tibetano contemplaba de cerca la espalda de su compañero, era normal que se sintiese extrañado de su amabilidad, ya que en los últimos tres días se habían hablado bastante poco debido a la poco satisfactoria situación que sufrieron con su primer intento de cortejo.

Y él, particularmente, era el más incómodo de los dos con ello. Sentía que había defraudado no sólo a Shaka, sino a sí mismo al no haberse preparado mejor, al ser tan débil mentalmente como para seguir poniendo delante de sí sus sentimientos humanos más básicos, en vez de la compasión y el deber que, como futuro Boddhisattva, debía sembrar en sí mismo.

Por ello se sentía sumamente indispuesto a hablar con el rubio más que con las cortesías formales. Había estado pensando día y noche la forma en la que podía llevar a cabo el deseo en su cuerpo aun sin amar a Shaka, cosa que le parecía extremadamente difícil… y lo que más temía de todo, es que fuese demasiado tarde como para cambiar esa forma de ser suya y terminase haciendo imposible el ayudar al caballero de Virgo y a sí mismo.

Estos pensamientos atormentaban a Mu, cuya mente acostumbrada a siempre estar tranquila, pasaba ahora por una de las pruebas más complejas de su joven existencia. Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado ya al segundo piso y el pelilavanda se había detenido a contemplar el suelo unos momentos en completo silencio y con la mirada perdida, bajo la vista un tanto desconcertada del ojiazul.

El muviano se despertó de su ensoñación al darse cuenta que el rubio lo miraba inquisitivamente, a lo que se disculpó por su repentina distracción. Shaka tan sólo agitó suavemente la mano frente a él, queriéndole decir que no se preocupara. Mu siguió a su compañero hasta la habitación de invitados que ahora, ambos compartían.

Eran practicante y consorte, por ende, consideraron prudente el comenzar a dormir juntos para acostumbrarse a la cercanía del otro, y el cuarto de invitados tenía una cama lo suficientemente grande para que pudiesen hacerlo sin problemas. Aunque está de más decir que esto no había ayudado en absoluto al problema y que, en más de una ocasión, Mu había abandonado el lecho por las noches, azorado por su mente intranquila.

Shaka colocó la bandeja en la sencilla mesa ratonera, para después sentarse en el piso, incitando al pelilavanda a acompañarle. El tibetano lo hizo y pronto se vieron sumidos en un completo silencio, mientras cada uno se servía su respectiva taza de té y comían en quietud. Mu agradeció enormemente el detalle, ya que sin duda estaba hambriento.

El rubio aprovechó el mutismo de Mu para observarlo detenidamente. Llevaba su cabello suelto y algo revuelto, seguro por el viento que soplaba cuando estuvo subiendo la montaña, mientras sus ropas de viaje se mostraban limpias, pero evidentemente viejas. Sus rasgos eran peculiares y acentuaban con fuerza su rostro afeminado, que si bien era una belleza ante los ojos de la mayoría, a él le parecían un poco extraños, pero no desagradables. Había una ligerísima rasgadura en la comisura de sus enormes ojos, como queriendo incitar a su observador a creer que algo de la raza tibetana había quedado impregnado en sus genes, aunque Shaka sabía que era imposible.

Y los genes del pelilavanda fue, precisamente, el tema que lo incitó a iniciar la plática.

—¿Te parece si conversamos un poco, Mu? —preguntó el rubio, sobresaltando a su compañero, quien asintió un poco sorprendido por el repentino corte del silencio.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿De qué quieres hablar? —respondió un poco distraído, volviendo a beber de su taza, a lo que Shaka sonrió de lado.

—Bueno, tenemos muchos años siendo compañeros, pero realmente sé poco acerca de ti, y me imagino que tú estás en la misma situación. ¿Te molesta si te pregunto sobre tu pasado? Me parece mucho más inteligente que empezar por preguntarte tu color favorito.

Mu lo miró unos instantes, perplejo. No sabía si debía de reír ante lo que parecía ser, un chiste que el rubio había tratado de hacer. Shaka se avergonzó un poco de su fracaso, pero lo escondió detrás de una carcajada perfectamente simulada.

—Está bien —dijo el pelilavanda, sonriendo un poco y llevando su taza a los labios—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Bueno… tal vez podrías contarme cómo llegaste al Santuario, aunque me imagino que fue el Gran Patriarca el que te trajo aquí... De hecho, siempre he querido preguntarte si tú y él son parientes. —Mu lo miró nuevamente, con un gesto que el rubio fue incapaz de interpretar.

—Pues, te equivocas —replicó—. Shion y yo no tenemos ningún parentesco, y yo no lo conocí hasta el día que llegué al Santuario.

Shaka se mostró sorprendido, ya que toda su vida había creído que, por ambos ser muvianos, habrían compartido algún lazo sanguíneo o por lo menos, provenían de la misma región. Con su silencio, incitó al pelilavanda a continuar.

—De hecho, Shion es un pariente muy lejano de Kiki, y por ello, su antigua familia lo dejó a mi cargo para educarle al no recibir respuesta de mi maestro desde el Santuario, por obvias razones… pero de allí en más, no creo tener ningún pariente que también sea muviano.

—¿Ninguno? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

Mu dejó la taza en la mesilla y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. El tema ya no le dolía, hacía años que había dejado de ser difícil para él hablar de esto, pero aun así encontraba inquietante el tener que sumergirse en sus recuerdos.

—Nosotros somos una raza muy peculiar, y a mi ver, algo desafortunada —comentó, mientras el rubio lo miraba con genuino interés—. Por motivos tan misteriosos como el mismo origen del Universo, los muvianos nacemos de forma aleatoria en familias "humanas", por así decirlo, ya que tengo la creencia de que nuestra apariencia se debe a un síndrome más genético que místico. Pero esa es mi opinión.

Shaka recargó sus codos en la mesilla y puso su barbilla sobre sus manos, realmente intrigado por lo que escuchaba, a lo que Mu sonrió suavemente y prosiguió.

—Mi familia era tibetana, al igual que la de mi maestro Shion, pero yo soy de Lhasa, mientras que él es originario de Amdo, aunque tengo entendido que los muvianos sólo nacen en las regiones indo-chinas. En fin. Cuando ocurrió la sublevación de los tibetanos hacia la opresión China, yo escapé del país y me dirigí hacia la cordillera del Himalaya, para tratar de cruzar la frontera hacia India o Nepal. Pero yo era demasiado pequeño y torpe, por ende, estuve a punto de morir en varias ocasiones gracias al frío y el hambre. En una de esas danzas con la muerte, desperté mi cosmos y fui percibido por un viajero que estaba realizando encargos al Santuario en aquella época y que, curiosamente, se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de mí. Ese viajero era Saga.

Shaka abrió los ojos de par en par. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado semejante cosa. Se sentía demasiado tentado a preguntar qué tipo de relación había entonces entre ellos dos, porque ahora que Mu le daba semejante revelación, muchas cosas tenían sentido. Ahora entendía por qué Saga nunca le había mandado a asesinar cuando de niño escapó del Santuario, y del peculiar cariño fraterno que el gemelo solía profesarle. Pero prefirió no preguntar cosas que no venían al caso.

—Vale, no tenía idea de semejante cosa —comentó—. Pero bueno, ¿Entonces perdiste a tu familia en el levantamiento? ¿Ellos estaban a favor de la independencia tibetana?

El semblante de Mu cambió un poco, como si se hubiese retraído un poco y la casual naturalidad de su rostro se hubiese tensado un poco.

—No tengo idea. Mi familia me intentó vender a una mujer polígama cuando tenía seis años, ya que necesitaban encontrar una forma de deshacerse de mí. Ellos, debido a mi apariencia, creían que yo era una especie de demonio, pero afortunadamente un monje importante, aunque muy humilde, del monasterio de Sera me protegió contra los sirvientes de esa señora y me acogió como su discípulo.

Shaka de pronto sintió un vuelvo en el estómago. Frente a sus ojos, Mu de Aries se transformaba con sólo cambiar su semblante una vez más.

—La noche que escapé —continuó—, se dio la orden de asesinar a todos los monjes budistas de la ciudad, niños, mujeres y hombres sin distinción alguna. Él… dio su vida por mí, sacrificándose ante los soldados chinos para darme tiempo a escapar. Fue así como terminé siendo encontrado por Saga, quien me llevó consigo al Santuario días después y donde recibí, al cumplir los siete años, mi armadura dorada.

El muviano finalizó su relato, volviendo a beber de su taza de té brevemente. Se quedó tan sólo mirando la flama de la vela en completo silencio y con una triste tranquilidad que, si bien no era notable físicamente, se podía sentir. El caballero de Virgo, sin embargo, sentía un estremecimiento en su corazón. Las facciones de Mu habían cambiado por completo al pensar con profundo cariño en su maestro asesinado, los ojos parecían brillar con fuerza a la luz del fuego y se veían tiernos y cálidos con esa expresión serena.

Shaka se dio el lujo de admirar la repentina belleza que había ganado su compañero, bañada en una melancolía que podía sentirse a flor de piel. No era su apariencia física, sino la hermosa sensibilidad de su voz, de su respiración, de cada una de sus palabras, de su capacidad de hacerle sentir exactamente como él mismo se sentía con tan sólo brindarle de su presencia. Un talento extraordinario e imperceptible que el hindú nunca había visto en ningún otro ser sobre el Samsara.

El caballero de Virgo se puso de pie y caminó tranquilamente hacia su consorte, arrodillándose detrás de él. Antes de que el ojiverde pudiese decir o hacer cualquier cosa, enlazó sus brazos en él con ternura, abrazándole por los hombros y haciendo que se recargase en su pecho. Primero, Mu se inquietó, demostrándolo al revolverse un poco, pero al sentir la tranquilidad del rubio, cesó. Miró al suelo unos instantes y suspiró.

—No pasa nada, Shaka. Fue hace mucho tiempo y el tema ya no me provoca inquietud —dijo con tranquilidad.

—Lo sé, esto es para mí —respondió, colocando su barbilla en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del muviano, quien sonrió suavemente ante el dulce gesto—. Espero y no te moleste si me quedo así un rato.

Mu no dijo nada, ni para negarse ni para apartarlo, pero eso fue suficiente para el rubio, quien lo tuvo entre sus brazos hasta ya entrada la noche.

. - . - .

Aquella, fue la primera noche en la que Mu no se alejó de la cama y también la primera en la que el hindú había hecho otra cosa además de darle la espalda al dormir. De hecho, lo había abrazado unas cuantas veces, pasando su brazo por su cintura y enterrando su rostro en la nuca del tibetano quien, a pesar de que no estaba en absoluto acostumbrado a esos generosos afectos, se sentía bastante receptivo a ellos.

Mu sabía que lo hacía por él, para hacerlo sentir más cómodo con su presencia y que se acostumbrara a su tacto para así poder realizar los rituales tántricos, pero ese motivo no le parecía en absoluto mezquino. Al contrario, lo agradecía enormemente.

Shaka de Virgo no era un hombre afectuoso ni de cariño flexible, por ende debía estar haciendo un buen sacrificio al mostrarse tan amable y dulce, dejando a lado su temperamento tosco y frío para convertirse en alguien agradable para él.

El alba los alcanzó a ambos, pero antes de que su compañero se diera cuenta, el rubio ya había preparado un sencillo desayuno, nada romántico ni ostentoso pero sí abundante, acompañado de un té dulce que, por compasión, Mu le había conseguido el día de ayer en el pueblo.

Esa mañana, el tibetano se dedicó a escuchar con interés el pasado del rubio, quien consideró justo hablarle de él ya que el ojiverde había hecho lo mismo. Shaka le contó de su temprana niñez en Vārāṇasī*, de cómo había sido criado desde su nacimiento en un monasterio y el hecho de que nunca conoció a sus padres, ya que su madre había muerto en el parto y del padre nunca se supo nada.

La infancia del hindú fue relativamente tranquila y feliz, muy a pesar de las largas horas de meditación a las que él mismo se sometía, pero cuya práctica nunca lo separó de disfrutar de las cosas que a cualquier chiquillo le pueden gustar.

Se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de monasterio a pesar de ser tan vivaz e inteligente para su edad y de su evidente relación con el Buda y era un estudiante aplicado, aunque también se deslizó en una que otra travesura para probar la paciencia de sus monjes maestros.

Mu no se había imaginado, en ningún momento, que Shaka hubiese sido tan mundano y común como cualquier otro niño, pero si hasta un verdadero Buda como el Dalai Lama lo había sido, no existía motivo por el cual el rubio fuese la excepción.

_(*__Vārāṇasī: También conocida como Benarés, ciudad a la orilla del río Ganges y ubicada en el estado de Uttar Pradesh__)_

Estos pensamientos se le antojaron muy dulces al tibetano, quien comenzó a ver a su compañero con menos seriedad. Ya no era un niño, es cierto, y por ende su carácter distaba mucho de aquel que tuvo en su infancia, pero ahora podía comprender que no sólo era el rígido y temperamental guerrero que todos conocían. Aunque vamos, de eso había sido testigo los últimos días al verlo caer en la desesperación y quebrarse en su impecable carácter ante su problema con la iluminación.

Fue así como una semana más transcurrió de una forma mucho más feliz y amena de lo que Mu se podía esperar. Un reacio Shaka de Virgo que antes no se molestaba ni en preguntar si necesitaba algo, ahora parecía ayudar en todo lo posible, ya fuese desempolvando las habitaciones u ofreciéndose a preparar las comidas. Ambos compartían bastante en común respecto a sus religiones, por ende solían meditar juntos, recitar lecturas de las _pechas*_ o debatir sobre temas filosóficos que involucraban la iluminación, estrechando así una amistad que de por sí ya parecía estar germinando desde antes de que todo hubiese comenzado.

_(*Pechas: nombre que reciben los libros tibetanos que contienen enseñanzas budistas.)_

Shaka pasó de convertirse en el autor de sus tormentos a un querido amigo, cuya compañía era infinitamente placentera para el tibetano, quien siempre había estado acostumbrado a estar solo.

Mu, dentro de sí mismo, creía que el único propósito que tenía el rubio con ésta amabilidad era agradarle lo suficiente como para hacerle acceder tanto a su mente como a su cuerpo el realizar los rituales que hacían falta. Pero lo que ignoraba es que estaba algo lejos de la verdad. El hindú sin duda tenía aquello como propósito principal, pero una parte de él (cabe recalcar, la parte más buena de él) hacía éstas actividades con verdadero gusto.

Poco a poco, y sabiendo a qué punto querían llegar los dos, las cosas empezaron a ponerse más íntimas. No en el sentido romántico de la expresión, pero sí en el que permite que la confianza entre dos personas florezca lo suficiente como para brindar más que gestos cordiales al otro.

Las noches se volvieron especialmente dulces en los brazos de Shaka de Virgo, quien sostenía con ternura a su consorte de vez en cuando, acariciándole la espalda y logrando que a los pocos días, éste añorara el calor del ojiazul al momento de dormir.

Rápidamente, las atenciones del pelilavanda hacia él se volvieron sumamente cordiales y dulces. Shaka se quedó perplejo al ver que el caballero de Libra había tenido absolutamente razón. Empezar a ganarse el cariño de Mu de Aries estaba siendo extremadamente sencillo. Pero el rubio, en su sensata inteligencia, sabía que esto no era solamente por sus buenas atenciones.

El pelilavanda había sido desprovisto de todo tipo de amor desde niño y, en los momentos que lo tuvo, le fue arrebatado con mezquina crueldad. El rechazo de sus padres, el asesinato de su maestro budista y la partida al Santuario para comenzar un arduo entrenamiento; el asesinato de Shion a quien tan sólo tuvo pocos meses, los cuales fueron más que suficientes para que el pequeño le tomase un enorme cariño y, finalmente, la huida del recinto para recluirse por años en completa soledad en Jamir.

No era de extrañarse que, después de años y años de desconocer un amor no sólo profundo, sino prologando, además de alguna persona que se interesase por él de una forma tan gentil como lo estaba haciendo Shaka, Mu empezase a sentir extrema simpatía por él casi de inmediato.

Y lamentablemente, de forma consciente.

Pero estos pensamientos eran algo injustos para el hindú, quien ignoraba por completo el hecho de que Mu, desde antes de que todo el embrollo comenzara, ya lo encontraba bastante agradable.

—¿Te parece bien si hoy te acompaño a tu paseo diario? —preguntó el rubio una tarde, a lo que su compañero no se negó en absoluto, sonriéndole generosamente.

—Vale, pero me llevaré al yak a pastar, así que tendremos que ir más despacio de lo normal y puede que no volvamos hasta cayendo la noche —advirtió, a lo que Shaka no dijo más, ya que le bastaba con que le hubiese dicho que sí.

Un par de horas más tarde, ambos se encaminaban a eso de las cuatro de la tarde por las montañas, cruzando con tranquilidad el puente de Jamir y abriéndose paso entre los senderos rocosos, acompañados del sereno yak de Mu, el cual se detenía de vez en cuando a comerse alguna que otra florecilla en el camino.

El animal era bastante pequeño para ser un yak adulto y ni siquiera tenía un nombre, pero el tibetano le tenía mucho cariño y lo trataba con mucho respeto, por lo que de vez en cuando se le acercaba para darle algunas palmaditas y decirle cosas gentiles, muy a pesar que la mayoría de las veces era ignorado olímpicamente por el animal.

El rubio encontraba al principio este gesto un poco raro y tonto, ya que no había forma de que el yak lo entendiese o le importase, incluso a veces parecía desagradecido, pero después de analizar los gestos y el lenguaje de la mirada de Mu, además de ayudarse con su impresionante capacidad de analizar la psique de las personas, Shaka se fue dando cuenta que lo que motivaba al tibetano no era ser correspondido por el yak, ni siquiera recibir su gratitud, sino simple y sencillamente ser gentil con aquella criatura incomprendida. Tal como siempre hubiese querido que hiciesen con él.

Esa costumbre ridícula de pronto se transformó en un gesto hermoso, el cual el rubio empezó a contemplar con admiración, al igual que otras pequeñeces que hacía el tibetano de forma cotidiana, pero que parecían estar cargadas de sensibilidad. Perplejo, Shaka se dio cuenta de que Mu también era muy, muy capaz de ganarse su cariño sin esforzarse en el proceso.

Poco después, los tres llegaron a una hermosa planicie escondida entre las montañas. Un verde prado rodeado de picos y cimas nevadas, haciendo un oasis en medio del manto blanco. El yak se apartó un poco de ellos para ir a comerse unos cuantos dientes de león en la orilla del acantilado, a lo que los dos guerreros aprovecharon para sentarse entre la hierba para descansar un poco.

El silencio que se instauró entre ellos era bastante generoso y agradable. Mu, quien estaba acostumbrado al inexistente murmullo de la soledad, encontró este otro tipo de quietud más agradable. Jugueteó un poco con las flores bajo sus dedos, mientras Shaka se tiraba, cual largo era, entre la hierba.

—Hace un día precioso. Debes sentirte complacido de tener una vista tan bella como el Himalaya todos los días —dijo el rubio, con la intención de hacer un poco de plática—. De haber sabido que podría contemplar algo así, nunca me habría negado a acompañarte.

—La naturaleza siempre es gentil y bondadosa al brindar tales espectáculos a seres tan transitorios como nosotros. Debemos sentirnos afortunados por ello, supongo, a pesar de que esta misma naturaleza es espantosa —soltó, con una melancolía que Shaka percibió a la perfección.

Incapaz de ignorar dichos sentimientos, el rubio se levantó de su sitio y se sentó a lado del pelilavanda, quien seguía con la mirada clavada en el cielo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó simplemente.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, ya que son divagaciones que tengo a menudo. Me… me pregunto, ¿Por qué ha de ser tan ruin el Samsara? Es un sitio donde se crean cosas tan hermosas como éstas montañas, pero que dentro de sí albergan dolor y sufrimiento. La nieve es bella de contemplar, pero el frío es mortal y poco deseable.

—Entiendo tu desconcierto, pero también estoy seguro que entiendes los motivos por los que las cosas son así. Eres un aspirante a Buda, al fin y al cabo.

Mu quitó su vista del cielo y la llevó hacia el rubio a su lado, encontrando en los ojos de éste una bóveda celestial más hermosa qué contemplar.

—¿No sientes miedo, Shaka? Estoy completamente convencido de que volverme un Buda es mi camino, y no anhelo otra cosa más que eso. Pero a decir verdad, a veces me embarga la melancolía de tener que dejar este mundo. Hay filosofías que exponen que la felicidad es imposible si no tiene su contraparte, el sufrimiento. Por ende, me es imposible pensar en qué puede ser más feliz que la felicidad en sí misma. Es desconcertante, ¿No? Pero los que queremos descubrirlo, nos hemos puesto en la tarea de volvernos Budas para conocer aquello que es más feliz que la felicidad y eso, inclementemente, nos llena de angustia.

Shaka lo escuchaba con atención, al principio un poco sorprendido, pero después bastante enternecido al ver que el pelilavanda se contestaba a sí mismo sus propias dudas; como si fuese capaz de resolver cualquier cuestionamiento que se pusiese en frente con sólo hablarlo consigo mismo, como si fuese un loquito recitando un monólogo a sus amigos invisibles o, dimensionalmente opuesto, un mismísimo Geshe debatiendo contra su consciencia.

Entonces, el perfil encantador del pelilavanda hizo su efecto. El ojiazul lo contempló fijamente, la nariz pequeña, las pestañas abundantes, la comisura de los ojos que parecía asomar una ligera arruga que revelaba el nacimiento de una sonrisa. Shaka no se retractaba: era una belleza muy extraña. No era desbordante ni extremadamente perfecta, pero tenía un encanto que difícilmente se podía encontrar en otra criatura, algo sutil, raro, algo que…

No podía decir que era algo que tuviese que ver con su raza muviana, porque vamos, Kiki era feo como una piedra, aunque no lo podía juzgar en el sentido de la estética cuando apenas era un niño. Tal vez mejoraría con el tiempo, pero Mu ya no tenía nada qué mejorar. Ni sus ojos podrían ser más almendrados, ni su rostro sería más varonil, ni su cabello más oscuro.

El rubio se inclinó hacia su consorte para poder acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, usando de pretexto el quitarle un cabello de la cara. Mu se giró hacia él, mostrando en su rostro esa mirada tan peculiar suya que primero temblaba ante la sorpresa, pero luego parecía levantarse como un muro, como si le dijese que a pesar de que le estaba tocando, nunca lo alcanzaría en realidad.

Esa mirada tan desafiante que despertaba unas pasiones estremecedoras en el estómago del caballero de Virgo, que le daban ganas de arrancarle de alguna manera esos ojos prismáticos y distantes, reemplazarlos con la mirada más dulce y apasionada hacia su persona.

Pero si no podía cambiarle esa forma de verle, la taparía entonces para no tener que ver esos ojos distantes ni un minuto más. Se lanzó a sus labios.

Mu primero forcejeó, pero las manos fuertes y decididas de Shaka se cerraron en sus muñecas, obligándolo a bajar los brazos. El beso primero había sido suave, como si quisiera primero hacerle acostumbrarse a su tacto.

Pero al recibir una suave pero certera mordida del ojiverde, supo que era una declaración de guerra, una guerra que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Lo mordió de vuelta, a lo que entonces ese beso superficial se convirtió en uno apasionado.

Los labios se devoraron por unos momentos, recorriéndose con gusto, con placer. Mu podía sentir la intrusa lengua del rubio acariciando la suya y él le correspondió acaparando su labio inferior con hambre. El intensísimo beso cesó poco a poco, transformándose.

La pasión dio paso a la dulzura. Las mordidas y el danzar frenético de sus labios desapareció, para convertirse en un gesto de infinita generosidad, de cariño desbordante. Shaka soltó las muñecas del tibetano y llevó una de sus manos hacia su espalda alta, tan sólo dejándola allí sin empujarlo a él ni recortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos, mientras Mu dejaba ambas manos en el suelo, con las palmas de éstas abierta de par en par contra la hierba.

El beso fue sumamente dulce. No se separaron de la boca del otro por largos minutos, repartiéndose caricias en los labios muy suaves. Mu mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero Shaka se aprovechaba de esto para mirarlo mientras se besaban. Era cautivador.

Cuando ambos empezaban a sentir que el aire era necesario, se separaron con tranquilidad, pero quedándose muy cerca de los labios del otro, en caso de que decidieran reanudar su ósculo. Ese beso tranquilo había sido, por mucho, más satisfactorio que el primero.

De pronto, Shaka se giró a un costado y se encontró al yak parado a apenas un par de metros de ellos, mirándolos. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta cuando se acercó, y ahora lo tenían allí, como burlándose de ellos por lo que acababan de hacer.

El rubio regresó la mirada a su compañero y lo encontró tiernamente sonrojado, mirando hacia el vacío de las montañas. Sus ojos parecían cristalizados por la pena, pero el hindú estaba segurísimo de que le había gustado aquel beso.

Decidió que podía tentar un poco más a su suerte, así que se puso de pie tranquilamente.

—Ya no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí —dijo—. Regresemos a Jamir.

Aquella frase era casi imperativa, a lo que Mu no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Él sabía a la perfección lo que significaban las palabras de Shaka y su propósito. Pero ya no se sentía nervioso, ahora se sentía… impaciente.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y ambos se encaminaron hacia la pagoda, dándose cuenta que el Sol caía rápidamente sobre las montañas. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de lo veloces que se habían convertido sus pasos, ni del corto tiempo que habían necesitado para llegar al edificio, así como la forma tempestiva con la que habían entrado en él.

Tampoco se dieron cuenta que el pobre yak se había quedado rezagado muchos, muchos pasos atrás.

. - . - .

—Muchas gracias, yo lo llevaré —indició con voz cansada, pero amable.

Aquella doncella de servicio del Santuario asintió y le entregó la manta que llevaba en sus brazos, al igual que unos cuantos frascos de vidrio. El moreno los tomó y sonrió, mientras la joven hacía una reverencia y se marchaba del templo Patriarcal.

El caballero de Libra revisó primeramente los frascos, asegurándose que todos los medicamentos que había solicitado estuviesen allí. Avanzó por los pasillos del templo y finalmente, llegó a la habitación que compartía con Shion. Abrió la puerta despacio, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que su amado se encontraba durmiendo profundamente.

El moreno dejó los frascos en la cómoda, extendió la manta sobre el muviano y se sentó tranquilamente en la silla que yacía ya junto a la cama. Miró a su amado, quien tenía ya dos días profundamente dormido. La mirada de Dhoko viajó hasta el rostro del Patriarca, al cual contempló con profunda ternura.

La comisura de sus ojos se veía ya arrugada y sus cabellos, los cuales apartó de su frente, estaban notablemente canosos, prácticamente todos blancos y parecía como si en tan sólo una semana, hubiese envejecido quince años. Cuando el moreno llegó al Santuario después de haber viajado a Jamir, encontró a su esposo sumamente enfermo, atacado por una infección que le causó una alta fiebre.

Desde ese día, no se separó ni un instante de él. Todos los días lo atendió desde su cama, llevándole la comida y los medicamentos, además de ocuparse personalmente de su aseo personal diario con un cuidado y amor extraordinarios, hasta que llegó el punto de que, debido a su debilidad, Shion tuvo que ser sedado para poner a descansar su agotado cuerpo.

El antiguo maestro suspiró. Él también se encontraba sumamente cansado, puesto que al igual que su amado, también estaba envejeciendo rápidamente. Aunque no a la velocidad que el muviano lo estaba haciendo, muy para su doloroso pesar. Se inclinó sobre la cama y depositó un largo y dulce beso en la mejilla del Patriarca, quedándose prendado de la calidez de su piel por varios preciosos segundos. Después, se enderezó de nuevo en su silla y se giró hacia la cómoda, donde había algunos líquidos, jeringas y cucharillas de mezcla.

Pero la garganta de Shion, tosiendo, lo hizo voltearse de nuevo. El muviano sufrió un ligero espasmo, seguramente provocado por la asfixia de la fiebre. Se revolvió un poco entre las cobijas y después de unos momentos, se quedó en total quietud, volviendo a verse apacible como había unos instantes.

Dhoko suspiró en alivio, pero con un doloroso peso en su pecho. La voz de su amado había cambiado notablemente… ahora era la de un anciano.

Tomó uno de los frascos de medicamento y sacó algunas cápsulas, empezando a extraerles el polvo para preparar una inyección. Mientras lo hacía, su mente divagaba dolorosamente por sus pensamientos. Su Shion estaba envejeciendo casi al doble de velocidad que él, mostrándole una vez más que, por más que se amasen, a veces el destino era muy caprichoso.

Decidió que no valía la pena atormentarse más de lo que ya estaba, por lo que suspiró y trató de sonreír lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

—Hoy fue un día atareado, mi amor —le dijo al peliverde, mientras tomaba la jeringa y comenzaba a llenarla con el líquido que había preparado—. Me tuve que ocupar de los nuevos aspirantes, arreglar el papeleo de un viaje de Milo… ¿Sabes que Aioria y la joven Marín van a casarse? ¡A que te sorprende! Hehehe. Yo, al igual que tú, pensaba que ese muchacho estaba prendado de tu discípulo, pero parece ser que finalmente se ha resignado. Creo que ha hecho lo más saludable, ¿No crees? —preguntó al aire, mientras se giraba de nuevo al peliverde y le sacaba el brazo de entre las cobijas. Desinfectó con cuidado la zona y le colocó la inyección de antibióticos.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, dejó la jeringa vacía en el bote de basura a lado del buró y se quedó unos momentos tan sólo mirando a la nada.

Después, clavó su mirada en su precioso tibetano, lo cual le rompió el corazón. Vio sus blancos cabellos, sus cada vez más notables arrugas y el débil respirar de sus pulmones, logrando que de la nada, se sintiera abrumadoramente enamorado.

Lo amaba, lo amaba con cada parte de su ser y cada día adoraba con fuerza todos los momentos que pasaba con él. Así, envejecido, débil, histérico, necio, nervioso e inflexible, con todos sus defectos, con todos sus arranques, así lo amaba. Dhoko daría hasta la última gota de su sangre, moriría gustoso en brazos de las torturas más dolorosas si con eso podía hacerlo todavía más feliz de lo que ya era, porque eso es lo que Shion hacía con él.

Con cada sonrisa, con cada beso, inclusive con cada minuto que el antes peliverde pasaba a su lado, despierto o dormido, hacía al viejo y humilde caballero de Libra más y más feliz, inclusive ahora que parecía que el imponente Patriarca estaba en su lecho de muerte. Sí.

Dhoko sabía, desde lo profundo de su resignado, pero feliz corazón, que a su precioso Shion ya le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Espero y les haya gustado C: Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, y no olviden dejarme sus reviews :D. Un abrazo.


End file.
